Recovering a Star
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU/Reencarnación/Riren] Impulsado por sensaciones que no puede ignorar, Levi Ackerman, en contra de su juramento, decide recuperar el cariño de cierta persona a quien tanto lastimó en el pasado. Aunque nadie nunca dijo, que encontrarlo de nuevo y recuperar su afecto fuese algo sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía. Posible OoC. _

**A**gradecimientos especiales a _Sery _y a su hermana por la ayuda. Pero sobre todo a _Sery_ (enserio, millones de gracias) todavía no entiendo como me soportas u-u

* * *

**Recovering a Star. **

_por: Breen Martínez._

**1.**

Caminó por el pasillo que le llevaría al departamento de Hanji, cada mes acostumbraba a ir con ella y con Irvin a la casa de alguno de los tres y ver una película para matar el tiempo. Ese día en especial no deseaba ir a ningún lado, pero tampoco era cómo si pudiera encontrar la solución de su problema en su departamento, por lo tanto decidió ir a ver esa película y quitarse un poco el estrés.

Aunque no era del todo estrés, simplemente estaba enojado, _celoso. _Él conservaba recuerdos de su vida pasada, una vida en la que un mocoso de cabello castaño se le había confesado y él le había dado una mala respuesta, sabía que había herido demasiado a Eren y nunca pudo hacer nada para remediar su error, el chico nunca más volvió a hablar para algo más que no fueran órdenes para las siguientes expediciones o para hacer algo en el castillo.

Y cuándo todos los titanes fueron derrotados, él tuvo que cumplir una última tarea: asesinar a Eren. Quiso oponerse, en realidad no deseaba ser él el asesino del chico, sin embargo no tuvo elección y le tocó hacerlo frente a miles de personas por las que el chico enfrente de él había luchado.

Después de qué asesinara a Eren, vivió el poco tiempo que le quedó de vida hasta que su cuerpo pereció. Nunca olvidó a Eren y mucho menos olvidó cómo lo lastimo. Pero lo había lastimado porque Levi no era una persona soñadora, porque quería corresponder los sentimientos del chico cuándo todo acabase, pero no se pudo.

El destino estuvo en contra, por lo tanto Eren fue asesinado sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos del sargento y Levi murió sin saber si el chico lo odiaba o no.

Cuándo reencarnó se dio cuenta de qué recordaba todo acerca de su vida pasado y estuvo mucho tiempo buscando a Eren, hasta que perdió las esperanzas. Fue en la universidad que se reencontró con Hanji e Irvin, ambos conservaban sus recuerdos cómo él.

Siguió con su vida, porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer para matar el tiempo y fue hasta esa mañana que se animó a ver uno de esos shows de chismes que se encontró con Eren. Al parecer ahora era el vocalista de una banda llamada _The Titans_, en la foto pudo identificar a Ackerman y a la chica que había sido el titán femenino, también había una pecosa pero no recordó el nombre. Lo único que le importó de todo eso era que Eren estaba con vida al mismo tiempo que él y que si lograba encontrarlo y saber si recordaba, podía tener una oportunidad.

Iba a apagar el televisor cuándo apareció una foto de Eren, _su _mocoso besándose con alguien más. No tuve que hacer mucha memoria cómo para saber que era aquel chico que Eren siempre llamó «cara de caballo». Las encargadas de dirigir el programa hablaban sobre una posible relación entre ambos. No aguanto más y apagó el televisor.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Hanji, sabía que ella era lo suficiente confiada cómo para dejar abierto, así que solamente tuvo que empujar la puerta levemente y ésta se abrió. Caminó hasta la sala de la castaña, cuándo escuchó la voz de alguien más.

—¡No nos besamos! —Insistía aquella voz que parecía de un _mocoso—_. ¡Nos topamos, discutimos y caímos! ¡Nos captaron en un mal momento!

Escuchó la risa de Hanji. —¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Desde la secundaria…

—¡Oh! ¡Un amor de secundaria! —Chilló la mujer. Levi se acercó y pudo divisar sentado sobre el sofá a Eren y a Hanji enfrente de él. Ninguno de los dos reparó en su presencia.

—Tía Hanji…

«¿Tía Hanji?» Se preguntó, pero inmediatamente las palabras de Zoe volvieron a su mente «_Mi sobrino vendrá a la ciudad. Es una lástima que tenga que dejar mi trabajo, ¡extrañaré hacer experimentos! Pero mi familia lo vale. ¡Además ganaré más!»_

—Ya, cariño —acarició las hebras castañas con cariño—, trataré de solucionarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡¿Enserio?! —Eren se levantó del sillón—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Zoe finalmente pareció reparar en la presencia de Levi. —¡Oh, Levi! ¡Viniste! —La mujer miró la hora—. ¿E Irvin?

—No lo sé.

—Supongo que se le hizo tarde… —Hanji se acercó a Eren—. Eren, él es Levi. Levi, él es Eren, mi sobrino.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Levi —el menor le tendió la mano y Levi la estrechó.

—Igualmente.

—Cambiando de tema —Zoe volvió a su lugar en el sillón y Eren le imitó sentándose al frente—. ¿Cómo vas con la nueva canción?

—Bien, bastante bien, de hecho —Jaeger se encogió de hombros—. Aunque las canciones románticas no son lo mío.

Zoe levantó una ceja. —¿Y cómo le hiciste para terminarla?

—Le pedí ayuda a Armin —confesó—, él está enamorado… de Annie.

—¿Annie? —Hanji se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de su sobrino—. ¿Tu ex novia?

Levi prestó mayor atención a lo que ambos hablaban. Bueno, Eren tenía derecho a hacer su vida con quién quisiera y salir con cualquier persona, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso de —ahora— dos personas. Dos personas que habían tocado a Jaeger y él apenas le había dado un apretón de manos.

Se dio cuenta de qué él se encogía más y cómo ocultaba su rostro en su flequillo.

—¿Todavía la quieres?

La pregunta no sólo sorprendió a Eren, también a Levi. El mayor había visto pocas veces a Hanji comportarse como una madre, pero en ese momento junto a Eren su lado maternal salía a flote. Sabía que su amiga —aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta que la consideraba así— no podía tener hijos. Tal vez por eso cuidaba a Eren cómo si fuera su propio hijo.

—Creo que los sentimientos de Armin son correspondidos —cambió el tema—, pero no se atreve a confesársele a Annie. Debería hacerlo.

Zoe abrazó a su sobrino, ella sabía perfectamente que todavía había algo de amor en el corazón de Eren hacía la rubia, pero también sabía que ambos habían terminado en un mutuo acuerdo. La carrera de todos ellos apenas empezaba a despegar, por lo que la relación no pudo florecer cómo debía. Se la pasaban entre ensayos y juntas grupales, también fue el tiempo en qué Eren estuvo ocupado haciendo las canciones.

Annie le había dicho un día que la relación no daba para más y que cuándo todo volviera a normalizarse tal vez podrían intentarlo. Eren aceptó, pero los sentimientos del castaño no cambiaron, sin embargo Hanji tenía presente que su sobrino no se interpondría entre una posible relación entre Armin y Annie, porque los quería a ambos y quería verlos felices.

—¿Qué película van a ver? —Dijo, zafándose de los brazos de su tía—. ¿Una de terror?

—No lo sé… —confesó Hanji—, Irvin dijo que él traería las películas.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. —¿Cuándo planea venir?

—Voy a llamarlo —proclamó la mujer antes de levantarse y salir al balcón.

Levi y Eren se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Ackerman había estado buscando al chico frente a él, pero siempre pensó que Eren recordaría aunque fuera un poco, pero parecía que no y eso hacía todo tan complicado.

—Disculpe… —Levi le regresó la mirada—… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—No lo creo.

—Me parece familiar —Jaeger llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando, pero simplemente nada vino a su memoria—. Tal vez sólo son ideas mías… —susurró.

Zoe terminó la llamada y regresó a la sala, dónde se encontró con un terrible silencio. Muy dentro de sí misma había pensado que Levi aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para conocer al nuevo Eren, pero se equivocó.

—Viene en camino —informó—. Eren, ¿no tienes practica con la banda?

—¿Eh? —El chico miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la pared del departamento—. ¡Es cierto! —Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y agarró sus cosas principales para ocultar su verdadera identidad—. Nos vemos al rato, Tía Hanji —se acercó a la aludida y dejó un beso en su mejilla cómo despedida—. ¡Hasta luego, señor Levi!

El pelinegro sólo asintió mientras veía como Jaeger abandonaba el departamento.

Ambos adultos se sumieron de nuevo en silencio, Levi miró a Zoe con el ceño fruncido. —Sabías dónde estaba —le recriminó.

La femenina suspiró. —Eren es mi sobrino ahora, Levi —dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón—, no quiero que sufra. Yo también vi cómo sufría cuándo despreciaste sus sentimientos, sé qué no lo hiciste porque no los correspondieras, sino porque sabías que el futuro era incierto y probablemente saldríamos heridos en batalla. No querías darle a Eren falsas esperanzas, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero vi cuánto le dolió a Eren, cómo sufrió y no quiero que se repita de nuevo. En esta vida también le han tocado vivir cosas feas; es huérfano. En su escuela lo trataban mal, pero a pesar de todo siguió luchando hasta que logró hacer una de las cosas que quería qué era formar una banda.

—Lo logró.

—Sí, lo logró. Pero le costó mucho, Levi. No quiero que Eren vuelva a sufrir, sabía que si te mencionaba dónde estaba irías a buscarlo y harías las cosas a tu manera.

—¿Entonces prefieres que sufra por la tal _Annie_?

La mujer rió con ganas. —¿Por qué mejor no tratas de ganarte a Eren? Él tiene el corazón roto, necesita que alguien se lo cure.

—Pensé que no me entregarías a tu sobrino.

—No, no lo haré —aclaró—. Eren tiene que escogerte, Levi.

Se escuchaba fácil, demasiado. ¿De verdad lo sería? Pero si Hanji lo mencionaba de esa manera despreocupada era porque había _algo _detrás de sus palabras.

Irvin entró en ese mismo momento al departamento.

—Lamento la demora —dejó sobre la mesa de centro unas cuantas películas—. ¿Cuál quieren ver?

Al final fue Hanji la que decidió qué película ver, resultaba ser una de zombies, dónde los protagonistas tenían que encontrar una cura para evitar que más personas fueran infectadas. O eso fue lo único que Levi logró captar del todo, su mente todavía estaba ocupada por cierto castaño de ojos verdes.

Sabía que acercarse a Eren cuándo era casi una estrella de rock, no iba a ser tarea fácil y mucho menos porque él y el chico vivían demasiado lejos. Sin contar que no conocía nada de _ese nuevo Eren._ ¿Qué era lo que le gustaría? ¿Lo qué le disgustaría?

Al final terminaron viendo dos películas más a las cuales está vez prestó un poco más de atención. Comieron comida chatarra cómo en antaño y de vez en cuando Hanji hacía una broma, mientras Irvin no paraba de decir los errores típicos que había en una película.

—Eran pacifistas —fue el comentario de Hanji hacía la pregunta de Smith de: ¿qué clase de científico no tiene mínimo un arma en su laboratorio?

—No lo creo.

—Se confiaron —exclamó él, fastidiado de todo eso—. ¿Vienen a disfrutar la película o a criticarla?

—Pero siempre eras tú quién las criticaba… —rememoró Hanji, haciéndolo culpable inmediato de esa costumbre entre los tres al ver una película—. Tengo hambre —exclamó al momento que se levantaba e iba a la cocina a calentar la comida. Hace hora y media que las golosinas se acabaron—. ¿Ustedes quieren?

Irvin y Levi se miraron unos largos minutos, la comida de Hanji no era mala pero sin duda alguna no era su preferida.

—Cocinó Eren —aclaró la mujer.

—¿Está aquí? —Preguntó Smith.

—Ensayo.

—¿Tú también, Irvin? —Exclamó Levi. Era increíble que sus dos amigos no le hubieran dicho nada sobre el paradero de Jaeger. Eso podía considerarse como traición de parte de ambos.

Smith no dijo nada, recogió las envolturas que estaban sobre el centro de mesa y fue a buscar otra película para poner en lo que comían.

—Irvin.

El aludido suspiró. —Hanji me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación porque Zoe colocó los platos de comida en la mesa y el olor llenó por completo el departamento y sus estómagos exigieron comida. Olía muy bien. Se sentaron los tres y Hanji e Irvin empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando Levi hacía un comentario, sin embargo su mente no estaba completamente en la conversación.

¿Por qué todos creía que lastimaría de nueva cuenta a Eren? Él se había prometido darle todo el amor que no le había dado años atrás y lo cumpliría. Claro que lo haría, ese mocoso volvería a quererlo con la misma intensidad que en antaño.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por leer. Éste es un pequeñísimo experimento que espero me salga bien. La verdad es que estoy emocionada porque es mi primer Long fic en este fandom... Espero les guste, así como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo c:

_¡Saludines! Breen._


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: _Sery, Alicia, Nabury Scarlett y Kokoa Kirkland

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_por:__ Breen Martínez._

**2.**

No acostumbraba salir a caminar entre semana, pero quería despejar su mente un poco. El día anterior finalmente se había reencontrado con Eren y aunque pensó que el chico podría tener recuerdo de su vida pasada, no fue así. Levi sabía que su tarea de volver a enamorar al chico sería un poco más complicada, pero no se rendiría. No descansaría hasta que Eren Jaeger correspondiese sus sentimientos.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un parque que estaba cerca de su departamento, era poco transitado por lo que era el lugar perfecto para acomodar sus ideas. Sin embargo sentado en una banca se encontraba una persona con una guitarra acústica, parecía que la estaba afinando.

Prestó atención al chico que estaba enfrente y pudo distinguir el gorro que Eren había utilizado el día anterior. Dudó un poco pero finalmente se acercó hasta él. ¿Qué perdía con acercarse al chico? Si era Eren entonces saldría ganando en todo eso, pero si no lo era entonces no habría problemas.

—Eren.

El chico levantó la mirada y Ackerman pudo ver los ojos verdes de Jaeger. Él se levantó rápidamente y le tapó los labios, mientras miraba a ambos lados.

—_Shh_, señor Levi. —Exclamó mientras volvía a tomar su lugar en la banca y volvía a afinar el instrumento—. Es un gusto volver a verlo de nuevo —dijo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se sentó al lado de Eren.

—El ensayo se canceló —confesó—, y éste parque está cerca de la casa de Ymir dónde son los ensayos. Así que cómo tenía mi guitarra, pensé en venir a tocar un rato por diversión.

—Pensé que sólo cantabas.

—No —aclaró—. De hecho empecé tocando la guitarra a los ocho años, fue un maestro el que me enseñó. Originalmente sólo nos iba a dar flauta, pero él siempre llevaba consigo su guitarra. Tenía mucha curiosidad por el instrumento y un día me arme de valor para pedirle que me enseñara —su rostro formó una sonrisa melancólica—, estaba muy sorprendido cuándo se lo pedí y rió después. Pero me enseñó lo básico hasta que se tuvo que ir a otra ciudad por trabajo.

—¿Por qué cantas?

—Es una historia larga —confesó todavía afinando la guitarra.

—Hay tiempo.

Eren rió de forma nerviosa. Nunca nadie se había interesado en su historia de cómo llegó a cantar en _The Titans, s_in embargo qué alguien cómo el señor Levi se interesara le parecía algo genial.

—Después de que mi maestro se fuera a otra ciudad, mis padres tuvieron un accidente y murieron —se encogió levemente de hombros y dejó de tocar la guitarra. Recordar eso no le gustaba, pero no había más opción que contarlo para que la historia se entendiera más—. En lo que buscaban a mis familiares, estuve en una casa hogar y conocí a Mikasa; ella también había perdido a sus padres y nos entendimos muy bien.

»Localizaron a mi tía Hanji dos días después y cuándo fue por mí le rogué que adoptáramos a Mikasa. Ella tenía mi misma edad y a los niños grandes muy rara vez los adoptaban. No quería que ella pasara gran parte de su vida ahí sola.

Levi pareció dudar por un momento. ¿De verdad Hanji había accedido a eso?

—¿Hanji dijo que sí?

—Increíble, ¿no? —Volvió a su tarea con la guitarra y sonrió al ver que sonaba mejor, muchísimo mejor—. Mi tía Hanji es mi tutora legal y la de Mikasa. Mi hermana se interesó tiempo después por la guitarra eléctrica, mientras yo por la acústica. Fuimos a clases muchos años y, una vez que íbamos retrasados, mi hermana resbaló lastimándose el tobillo.

»No podía caminar, por lo que la cargué en mi espalda durante todo el trayecto hasta la escuela de música. Pero le dolía mucho y aunque quisiera parecer fuerte, su rostro la delataba. Así que empecé a cantarle canciones de cuna para que se durmiera y el dolor disminuyera aunque sea un poco.

—¿Sirvió? —Preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad. Todavía seguía sin creer que Eren había hecho algo así para que el dolor en el pie de su hermana disminuyera. Conocía al chico desde hace tiempo atrás, pero el Eren que estaba sentado junto a él parecía tan distinto a cómo lo recordaba.

Y pensar que eran la misma persona.

—Un poco. Ella se durmió y así pudieron vendarle el pie. Cuándo despertó le dieron unas pastillas para el dolor y poco a poco se recuperó. Pero… nunca olvidó cómo le cante e insistió en que escribiera mis propias canciones o en que cantara algunas.

El castaño miró al cielo con fascinación, cómo si en él se reprodujeran todos aquellos momentos que vivió mucho antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora mismo.

—Nuestras clases acabaron y cómo no deseábamos renunciar a la música decidimos cantar en los camiones por diversión —rió levemente—, no pedíamos dinero, solamente queríamos ser escuchados. Fue así que conocimos a Annie y nuestra pequeña aventura comenzó. Ella me había jalado del brazo e hizo que me sentara mientras decía que su padre tenía un restaurante familiar en dónde podía hacer que nos contratara, pero con la condición de que dejáramos que se uniera.

—Aceptaron.

—Sí, lo siguientes días fueron ensayos en el garaje de Annie y fue ahí que decidimos que yo cantaría. Nuestra primera presentación gustó mucho y meses después un señor apareció con una propuesta para grabar un disco. Entonces buscamos a alguien que tocara la batería y conocimos a Ymir e Historia.

Levi asintió, procesando toda la información que Eren le había dicho. Le había ido mal al principio al chico pero todo eso había ido poco a poco mejorando. Tenía una carrera que estaba creciendo rápidamente y parecía que todo lo malo que había pasado en sus vidas anteriores poco a poco iba siendo recompensando.

—¿Por qué _The Titans_?

Eren rió. —Fue gracias a unos niños, ellos nos dijeron que éramos enormes y parecíamos _titanes_.

—Ya veo…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y Jaeger aprovechó para tocar unas cuentas notas. Recordaba la primera canción que interpretó siendo —en ese entonces— Mikasa su único público y por ende, jurado. Pudo sentir la mirada del señor Levi clavada en él y lo hizo sentirse un poco nervioso.

¿Por qué sería eso? Nunca había sentido pánico escénico y los nervios y él parecían haber terminado su relación hacía mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Entonces por qué con el pelinegro junto a él era todo tan diferente? Suspiró. Tal vez seguían siendo ideas suyas.

Dejó de tocar cuándo sintió que su celular vibraba dándose cuenta de qué era un mensaje de su hermana. El ensayo se había pospuesto y ahora tendría que ir corriendo sino quería llegar tarde. Guardó la guitarra y miró a su acompañante.

—Espero no haberlo aburrido, señor Levi —dijo con sinceridad

—Sólo Levi.

—Bueno… —Eren se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo—. Debo irme, espero verlo pronto.

Jaeger estaba por levantarse cuándo sintió que era tomado del brazo con algo de brusquedad. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver que era Levi trató de tranquilizarse pensando que tal vez quería decirle algo. Ackerman reparó en su acción y soltó al chico, el movimiento había sido muy imprudente de su parte pero no quería que Eren se fuera, no deseaba algo así.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algún día?

Eren se lo pensó unos minutos. —Claro, mañana tengo el día libre.

Después de eso intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y acordaron verse en una estación de metro para ir juntos a algún lugar. Eren se despidió y después de eso empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, desapareciendo así de la visión de Levi en cuestión de minutos.

Ackerman sólo esperaba que nada arruinara el día de mañana.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

Asdfgh. Creo que el capítulo es más _relleno_ que nada xD que es relleno necesario (?). El fic tuvo aceptación :'D Poca, pero tuvo. Y aunque no hubiera tenido la iba a seguir xD A mí si me gusta el ritmo que llevará (?) *risa malvada*  
En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron! Hacen feliz a esta autora(':  
Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: _Alicia Medina, Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee, MariaMora y Kokoa Kirkland

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_por: Breen Martínez._

**3.**

Esperó sentado en una banca que había en el lugar. Había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo acordado y todavía no entendía las razones. Estaba algo nervioso, algo que nunca le había pasado tiempo atrás y todavía seguía pensando en la manera de cómo recuperar a Eren.

Miró el reloj de nueva cuenta, la hora acordada ya se había pasado y no había rastro alguno de Eren. Se preguntó si el chico tendría cosas que hacer, después de todo él se encargaba de hacer las canciones y había mencionado que las canciones románticas no eran de su tipo. ¿Acaso estaría trabajando en una nueva?

Miró el cielo de nueva cuenta y recordó aquellos momentos en los que en su otra vida observaba a Eren mirar el cielo con fascinación y a veces sonreía mientras lo hacía. Él siempre disimuló estarlo viendo, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad lo hacía. La última vez que había visto al chico así de feliz había sido días antes de que Eren se le confesara y él lo rechazara con muy poco tacto.

Cómo se arrepentía.

Por más que se repetía a él mismo que lo había hecho porque era lo mejor de ambos, no podía dejar de evocar la mirada cristalina de Eren en su memoria y cuándo los recuerdos golpeaban con aquella intensidad no hacía nada más que odiarse a sí mismo. Por eso mismo se había prometido que no buscaría a Eren de nuevo, que dejaría que él fuera feliz en aquella nueva vida que tenía.

—¡Levi! —Aquel grito de la voz que conocía perfectamente hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Era Eren.

Se había prometido apartarse, pero no era tan fácil.

No tenía control sobre sus emociones cómo en antaño, de tan sólo pensar en Eren con alguien más sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y hacía que sintiera celos, muchos.

—¿Estuviste esperando mucho?

Observó cómo Eren trataba de recuperar el aire perdido posiblemente gracias a la carrera que se había aventado corriendo.

—Tardaste.

—Lo siento, hubo un pequeño inconveniente —el menor se rascó la nuca de nuevo en nerviosismo y Levi captó algo que no había el día anterior. Una venda.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Bueno… _ese _fue el inconveniente.

Levi levantó una ceja levemente, no entendía nada y Eren parecía que no quería hablar.

—Me topé con el cara de caballo —«el mocoso que besó a Eren» pensó el pelinegro—. Discutimos, nos empujamos y en esos empujones me caí y había una botella de cristal rota, así que me la enterré. Mikasa rápidamente hizo que fuéramos con Historia, la novia de Ymir, ella fue enfermera. Así que ahí perdí mucho tiempo. Lo siento.

Ackerman suspiró, tampoco es cómo si se pudiera enojar con el mocoso enfrente de él. Comprendía que tenía una vida nueva y ahora no era más un cadete que estaba bajo sus órdenes.

—No importa —dijo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Jaeger se lo pensó unos momentos, pero fue entonces que sintió su estómago gruñir, Levi también lo notó y el rostro sonrojado de Eren fue todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Estaba apenado. Ahora que se daba cuenta esa costumbre de sonrojarse por la vergüenza no había abandonado al chico.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse.

—¿No has comido?

—No —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. El ensayo se prolongó más de lo que pensé y no me dio tiempo de comer por venir aquí. —Jaeger reparó en lo que había dicho—. ¡Aunque tampoco es qué te culpe!

—Está bien, Eren —Levi se permitió relajar los hombros. Tal vez el aura que siempre portaba estaba poniendo nervioso al chico—. Bien, entonces vamos a comer. ¿Conoces algún lugar?

—¡Sí! Está cerca de aquí —Eren empezó a caminar y Levi le siguió de cerca—. Es un restaurante familiar, mi tía Hanji solía traernos a Mikasa y a mí. Fue en ese lugar que conocimos al señor Irvin y a su ex esposa.

—Ya veo.

Siguieron caminando, en el trayecto Eren no paró de hablar sobre cosas triviales para que ambos no se sumieran en un silencio que, probablemente, resultaría incómodo para ambos. Levi lo escuchaba de forma atenta, el chico no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo tan conversador y amable como lo conoció. Lo observó atentamente y pudo darse cuenta de que Eren se veía relajado, feliz. ¿Habría pasado algo bueno para qué él presentara aquel estado de humor?

Trató de no pensar mucho en eso y mejor disfrutar de la compañía del chico. Siguieron caminando hasta que a los oídos de ambos llegó música. La sonrisa de Eren se amplió y no pudo evitar salir corriendo a buscar la causa de la música, Levi no aceleró el paso para nada, pero lo alcanzó en tan sólo unos minutos. Jaeger esperaba en la puerta, viendo atentamente el lugar.

—¿Es aquí? —Se animó a preguntar.

Jaeger se sonrojó. —S-Sí… —vaciló un poco—… Lamento salir corriendo, la canción me resultó conocida.

Ackerman no entendía exactamente, pero tampoco prestó atención. Ambos entraron en aquel restaurante y tomaron un lugar algo apartado, dónde el sonido se escuchaba mejor y dónde había una ventana para apreciar la belleza de las casas alrededor.

Eren le comentó que no había ido a aquel lugar hace mucho tiempo; desde que había gravado el primer disco. El chico ahí se quitó al gorra que traía y los lentes, dejando su verdadera apariencia expuesta y sin importarle mucho si alguien lo reconocía. Estuvo observando al grupo tocar mientras les traían su orden y Levi pensó que le estaría recordando a los tiempos en los que Eren era sólo el vocalista de una banda para nada conocida.

Él se dedicó a observar las casas que estaban alrededor; se veía que eran algo antiguas pero que estaban bien cuidadas. Eran más grandes que las que conocía y el decorado era propio de una década atrás; el azulejo resplandecía con el sol.

La orden fue traída por una camarera y ambos comieron en silencio, disfrutando la música que se escuchaba de fondo y a veces intercambiaban una que otra mirada. Eren todavía no sabía las razones de porqué se sentía tan cómodo al lado de Levi y deseaba descubrirlo. Además de qué le resultaba demasiado familiar como para no haberlo visto antes. ¿A qué se debería todo eso? Lo descubriría, estaba seguro.

No sabía cómo habían iniciado otra plática, pero ahí estaban. Degustando de aquel flan cómo postre mientras dejaban la música en un segundo plano.

—Iba a ir al teatro —confesó Eren—. Está semana iban a estar tocando música clásica. Hoy es el último día.

Ackerman asimiló esas palabras poco a poco. Y después miró al chico frente a él, ¿quería decir que Eren había renunciado a ir al teatro por verlo a él? Una parte de él se sintió culpable de eso, hubiera preferido que le castaño le cancelara a que él fura el responsable de que se perdiera algo que deseaba.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —Exclamó el menor llevándose la última cucharada a la boca. Eren reparó en qué Levi no había tocado su flan—. Levi, ¿no te vas a comer tu flan?

—¿Lo quieres?

Las mejillas del menor volvieron a sonrojarse. —¿Puedo? —Ackerman asintió—. G-Gracias.

Cuándo el menor terminó cada uno pagó la mitad de la cuenta —Eren insistió en no dejarle toda la cuenta a Levi— y de nuevo emprendieron la caminata hacía otro lugar.

* * *

—¿Dónde queda el teatro que mencionaste, Eren?

El chico se sorprendió. —¡¿Enserio?! —En el rostro del mayor no había ni siquiera algo que le indicara que mentía y sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Gracias, Levi! —Rápidamente tomó la mano del pelinegro y empezó a jalarlo al momento que empezaba a correr.

—Oi, mocoso. —Pero Eren no se detuvo y a Ackerman no le quedó de otra que dejar pasar esa acción.

Aunque tampoco era cómo si ser tomado de la mano por Eren le molestase.

Corrieron a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron al teatro que Jaeger había mencionado. Al parecer todavía tendrían que esperar una hora para entrar, pero mientras aprovecharon para comprar los boletos —era una suerte que no se hubieran agotado— y mientras tanto decidieron esperar en un parque que se encontraba enfrente del lugar.

Había poca gente y eso les resultó completamente raro considerando los juegos que el parque poseía y que indudablemente atraerían a más de un pequeñín. Ambos se mantenían sentados juntos en una banca pero a una distancia considerable. Eren decidió prestarle mayor atención al ir y venir constante de automóviles y Levi se dedicó a sacar un cigarrillo; era una mala costumbre que había adquirido en su nuevo vida, pero el olor no parecía molestar al castaño.

Estaba nervioso, era cierto. Nunca había sido un buen conversador y sabía que la comunicación solía ser importante. ¿Pero qué le podía decir al chico? ¿«Eren te conozco desde hace una vida pasada»? No sólo resultaba imposible, sino que estaba seguro de que el chico huiría pensando que estaba loco y eso tampoco era algo que deseara.

—En la canción que escribí con Armin —empezó a hablar Jaeger de nuevo—, la pareja se encuentra en un parque. De hecho es parte del recuerdo del chico —aclaró—. La canción trata sobre que la chica pierde la memoria y se aleja de él. —Eren suspiró y volteó a verlo—. Se ha de sentir horrible que el amor de tu vida no te recuerde.

«No tienes idea» fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Ackerman. ¿Quién iba a decir que la canción que escribiría se parecería tanto a su situación actual? Apagó el cigarrillo pisándolo. Sintió la mirada de Eren sobre él y de nueva cuenta volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué?

El chico se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. —M-Me preguntaba… si dije algo malo —Levi se extrañó de ese comentario. Eren se percató—. Colocaste una expresión… ¿melancólica? Parecías sentirse identificado.

Levi enserio hubiera reído. —No tienes idea, Eren. —Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que iniciara la función—. Vamos, ya casi comienza.

Cruzaron la calle en completo silencio, Ackerman no necesitaba ser un adivino como para saber que Eren quería decirle algo. Se notaba de la forma en la que lo miraba de reojo y se mordía el labio inferior. Sintió que volvía al pasado, cuando ambos habían estado caminando juntos tratando de encontrar a Hanji para realizar un experimento —ni loco hubiera dejado solo a Eren con ella— y el chico se mostraba igual de inquieto. Minutos después supo que era por la confesión que tenía preparada.

Llegaron y subieron los escalones, Eren seguía comportándose extraño y Levi lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo.

—Dilo, Eren. Parece que te va a dar algo sino lo dices.

Jaeger se lo pensó unos minutos, pero finalmente dijo—: ¿Amas a alguien?

—Todos amamos a alguien.

—No me refiero a eso, Levi —evidenció el menor—. ¿Acaso amas a alguien que no te recuerda, cómo en la canción?

Se maldijo mentalmente, nunca debió haber abierto la boca, había sido demasiado imprudente de su parte. Se alejó de Eren y siguió subiendo la gran escalera de caracol. Apenas iban para el segundo piso y sus asientos estaban hasta el tercero, tuvo tantas ganas de volver a prender un cigarrillo pero se contuvo, porque sabía que no estaba permitido. Siguió subiendo sin detenerse hasta que escuchó los pasos de Eren que venía corriendo hacia él y acto seguido le sujetaba la mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los aguamarina de Eren.

Le debía una respuesta al chico, lo sabía. Había sido él el que le plantó esa curiosidad. ¿Tener que decir la verdad sería su condena? Volvió a maldecirse internamente.

—Amo a alguien —soltó finalmente—, y no me recuerda.

Eren lo soltó y él siguió caminando, siendo seguido de cerca.

—¿Por qué no te recuerda? —Volvió a interrogar Jaeger. Levi concluyó que de no ser cantante, le hubiera funcionado muy bien la carrera de detective—. ¿Amnesia?

—Algo así —finalmente llegaron al tercer piso y les pidieron sus boletos para ingresar. Ambos lo hicieron y ocuparon sus lugares. Estaban en un parte alta, dónde se veía perfectamente el escenario.

—¿Crees que algún día te recuerde?

De nuevo volteó a verlo, Eren entonces estudió los ojos verde oliva de Levi, parecían tristes, cómo si esperaran una señal de _esperanza, _parecía a punto de darse por vencido, como si necesitara algo para seguir luchando. Se sintió abrumado por tantas emociones que leía en aquella pupila, pero todavía la duda lo atormentó. ¿Por qué él podía leer todo eso? Y de repente sintió una opresión en el pecho, lo reconoció como c_ulpa. _Fue la misma culpa que había sentido una vez cuándo regañaron a Mikasa por su culpa y ella estuvo una semana castigada.

¿Pero, por qué sentía culpa? Él no le había hecho nada a Levi, era imposible que él hubiera hecho algo. No se conocían, apenas llevaban unos días conviviendo. ¿Entonces qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

—Lo dudo.

Las personas seguían llegado y poco a poco el teatro empezaba a llenarse. Levi asumió que el tema estaba terminado, por lo que dejó de mirar a Eren y prestó más atención al frente, esperando el momento en que las luces fueran apagadas y los artistas salieran. Iban a estar ahí tres horas y lo bueno de eso era que no tendrían que buscar un tema de conversación y no cometería otro error como ese.

—¿Desde cuándo le conoce?

—Desde hace… —dudó un poco. ¿Qué pasaría si lo decía en ese mismo momento?—… _una vida pasada._

—¿Vida… pasada?

Eren se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, le había empezado a doler. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, el murmullo a su alrededor se hizo insoportable y de repente vio ante sí una escena nada familiar, parecían estar en un castillo, pero… ¿qué hacía exactamente él ahí? «Sargento» escuchó y trató de hacer que las imágenes fueran claras, en vano. «No he visto a la mayor» su cabeza siguió doliendo, ¿enserio, qué era eso? No entendía, sólo sabía que el dolor se había más y más fuerte… «Sargento… Le—»

—Eren. —La voz de Levi lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, dejó de ver _aquello, _su cabeza dejó de doler y el murmullo que escuchó era sólo el de la gente y ya no parecía molestarle. Tomó aire, se sintió como si hubiera sido transportado a otra época.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió un par de veces y fue hasta que se sintió completamente bien que le sonrió a su acompañante. —En verdad, estoy bien. —Pero eso no pareció menguar la preocupación de Levi. Eren estaba seguro de que era capaz de sacarlo del teatro y llevarlo al hospital sino fuera porque las luces finalmente se apagaron y salió a presentarse el director.

* * *

Al salir del teatro Eren no pudo parar de decir que le habían encantado las canciones. Sin duda alguna no se arrepentía de haber ido; había sido una sensación única y emocionante. Él amaba la música y no conocía a nadie que no lo hiciera; se le hacía increíble cómo miles de sensaciones podrían plasmarse en un papel y que estás tomaran aún más vida gracias a los instrumentos. Miró el cielo con fascinación, el firmamento siempre era un buen escenario para que la inspiración llegara de golpe. Sonrió más abiertamente, sin duda alguna había sido un gran día y había podido olvidar sus preocupaciones por el momento.

Su acompañante también se veía más relajado, Levi no le había vuelto a preguntar sobre lo que le había pasado y eso Eren lo agradeció, porque tampoco sabía qué era lo que le había pasado. ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía y ni siquiera podía pensar que su mente estaba jugando con él porque sospechaba que no era así. ¿Tal vez él había olvidado algo importante?

Miró su reloj finalmente y entonces reparó en qué era tarde y en qué no había llegado a la pequeña reunión con Armin y Mikasa. Quiso golpearse contra uno de los posters de luz, mañana tendría que pedirles perdón a sus amigos. Pero el tiempo se le había ido volando.

—Éste día fue divertido —dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio—. Me divertí mucho.

Levi asintió y ambos siguieron caminando. Eren amaba caminar y el departamento de su tía no estaba tan lejos y la compañía de Levi le agradaba de cierta forma así que ese pequeño recorrido no le molestaba para nada. Desvió un poco la mirada y fue entonces que chocó contra alguien más. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero la mano de Levi en su cintura lo retuvo y por puro impulso sostuvo la mano femenina evitando que ella también cayera.

—Lo siento… —la chica bajó la mirada, guardando su celular en su bolsa y dándole una idea a Eren de por qué habían chocado. Sólo observó el cabello rojo con curiosidad—… Iba distraída y yo… —la chica calló, mirándolo a él de manera curiosa y entonces le quitó los lentes y el gorro, Eren se alarmó.

—¡O-Oye!

—¿Eren? —Ella miró los ojos aguamarina—. ¡Eres tú! —En ese mismo momento ella le hecho los brazos al cuello—. ¡Oh, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—¿Eh? —El castaño se mostró demasiado desconcertado y fue incapaz de corresponder el abrazo.

—¿No me recuerdas? —La chica se separó, parecía desilusionada—. Soy Isabel, nos conocimos en la casa hogar —aclaró y al ver que él no reaccionaba, se cruzó de brazos—. Soy tu _hermana gemela_, tonto.

La mente de Jaeger pareció procesar todo eso. —¡Ah! —Atrajo el cuerpo femenino hacía él—. Lo siento, Isabel. Cuánto tiempo.

La chica le volvió a abrazar.

—Te extrañé, hermano gemelo.

Levi miró la escena y frunció el ceño. Una parte de sí le decía que la aparición de _Isabel _no era nada bueno.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

Asdfghjklñ. El capítulo más largo (hasta ahorita) cabe mencionar que me encanta shipear a Eren con medio fandom xd (?) Creo que se nota un poco. ¡El drama empieza aquí! Sí, Isabel va a ser "la piedra en el zapato" de Levi. ¡Es qué Isabel es tan linda! No me imaginaba a alguien más linda para el papel. ¡Además de que Isabel y Eren juntos se ven tan lindos! Me encantan:3

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y la buena aceptación! Igualmente a los que agregan a alertas y favoritos, pero sin duda alguna los reviews hacen felices a las autoras y a su servidora sobre todo:3.

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía_

_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: _Alicia Medina, Yo (guest), Kokoa Kirkland, Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee y Guest.

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_Por:__ Breen Martínez._

**4.**

Nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse con Isabel en esa vida y mucho menos que la chica conociera a Eren y también acaparara toda su atención. Se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, esperando el momento en que ambos mocosos terminaran de hablar y pudiera irse él junto a Eren a su casa. Sin embargo no pudo evitar tener el ceño fruncido mientras los miraba, Isabel parecía demasiado cariñosa con Eren y eso no hacía nada más que molestarlo y lo peor era que el castaño no parecía demasiado incómodo.

—Debo irme —dijo de repente la pelirroja—. ¡Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Eren! —Isabel dejó un beso en la mejilla del castaño—. Espero que podamos salir algún día —agregó. Levi había estado ahí presente cuándo ambos intercambiaron números de teléfono.

Frunció un poco más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque quisiera reclamar algo o marcar a Eren cómo suyo para que nadie más lo mirara de aquella forma, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Él y Eren, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no eran nada en esa vida y aunque en la pasada pudieron serlo, él no lo permitió.

—¿Levi? —El aludido reaccionó y sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño—. ¿Te… molesto?

Posiblemente era por su ceño fruncido más de lo normal que Jaeger le estaba diciendo eso. Contestó negando la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo Eren siguió con los hombros rígidos y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el menor aceleró el paso, intentando llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Ackerman sólo pudo pensar que sin duda alguna el día iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió arruinarlo con sus celos; celos injustificados, Isabel solamente había estado pegada demasiado a Eren y éste le correspondió cada acción.

Cuándo finalmente llegaron a aquella calle en la que cada uno tomaría a un camino, ambos se despidieron con unas breves palabras. Levi observó cómo Eren tomaba su camino e inmediatamente recordó la última expedición cuándo el chico tomó una dirección completamente diferente a la de él.

¿Las cosas se repetirían? No, definitivamente él no lo permitiría. Tenía que encontrar una forma de recuperar a Eren y se esforzaría para hacerlo.

* * *

Una semana, llevaba una semana sin ver a Eren. No le preocuparía sino supiera que Isabel estaba con el chico. Lo sabía por Hanji, ella había aparecido en su departamento diciendo que estaba aburrida ya que sus sobrinos (Mikasa y Eren) estaban ocupados con el ensayo de la banda y qué cuándo terminaban Mikasa prefería pasar tiempo con Sasha y Armin mientras que Eren había empezado a salir con Isabel.

Aquella información —que bien era irrelevante— le molestó. Sabía que no debía de sentir eso porque Jaeger era alguien libre —y qué no mostraba interés por su persona—, sin embargo su ceño fruncido lo delató. Hanji se burló un poco de su situación y luego cambió el tema por otro olvidando por completo todo el asunto.

Sin embargo Levi no lo olvidó y aunque buscara una buena excusa para hablarle a Eren y salir con él, no lo encontraba. Por más difícil que le resultara todo eso, tenía que aceptarlo. Ya él y Eren no eran subordinado y superior, sus caminos habían tomado caminos demasiado diferentes.

Mientras Eren era una futura estrella junto a sus amigos, él era un trabajador común y normal.

¿Podría alguien como él conquistar a una _estrella_?

* * *

Irvin siempre había estimado a Levi, tanto en su vida anterior como en la actual. El pelinegro podía tener su carácter, pero él lo entendía perfectamente; habían sido las circunstancias la que lo habían llevado a ser quién era. Tal vez si Levi hubiera renacido sin recuerdo sería diferente, tal vez más comunicativo, tal vez no tan _boca sucia _y tal vez podría ser _feliz _como tanto se lo merecía.

Sin embargo eso no había sido lo que había pasado, Levi había recordado desde que había llegado a _ese_ mundo y era por eso mismo que no podía evitar tener ese deseo de ayudarlo a recuperar a Eren. Él no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había pasado, su puesto en la región no le dejaba mucho tiempo y cuándo aquella circunstancia se dio él estaba en una junta, muchos kilómetros lejos.

Sabía que Zoe estaba protegiendo a Eren, porque le apreciaba y no sólo porque fuera su sobrino en esa vida, sino porque el chico se lo había ganado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ella le pidió ayuda a él, ayuda para que Levi no la tuviera fácil, para que no hiciera las cosas a su manera y él, como un buen amigo de ella, aceptó.

Pero no aceptó del todo. Porque aunque a Hanji la estimaba, a Levi también. No podía estar del lado de uno y abandonar a otro; él iba a ser completamente parejo.

Fue por eso mismo que invitó a su amigo a tomar un café cuándo su hora de comida llegó, supo que desconcertó por unos minutos a Levi, pero finalmente él aceptó sin preguntar nada más. Fueron a una cafetería cercana dónde le mencionó a su acompañante que servían el mejor café que podía existir. No mentía, después de todo.

Smith no sabía cómo empezar la conversación que quería y que le interesaba, pero después de varios minutos incómodos finalmente decidió que simplemente diría la pregunta, sin pensar en la reacción de su acompañante.

—Levi —dijo finalmente y el pelinegro clavó sus ojos en él—. ¿Qué harás si Eren llega a recordar?

Ackerman quedó durante unos minutos en silencio, mirando con atención la taza que sostenía en su mano. Finalmente dejó la taza en la mesa.

—Dudo mucho que recuerde.

—Mi padre tenía unos pacientes que después de pasar por un evento traumático bloqueaban completamente sus recuerdos. Por lo regular terminaban hipnotizándolos para poder ayudarlos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Smith bebió un poco de su café. —Probablemente Eren sea quién este bloqueando sus recuerdos porque no quiere recordar algo importante.

Levi se lo pensó, tenía muchísima lógica. A su mente regresó el recuerdo del rostro de Eren desfigurado por su respuesta y las lágrimas contenidas en sus orbes, recordó como el chico huyó y los días siguientes como el ánimo del chico poco a poco decaía y él sabía que era el culpable.

¿Era eso lo que Eren no quería recordar?

—Pero tarde o temprano debe recordar —siguió hablando Smith—, tarde o temprano los recuerdos volverán. ¿Qué harás entonces, Levi?

¿Qué haría? Era una buena pregunta. Era muy tonto pensar que cuándo Eren recordara se le arrojaría en los brazos y lo aceptaría —o perdonaría— como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado. Volvió a tomar la taza y bebió de su líquido, el café poco a poco se estaba terminando.

—Voy a recuperar al mocoso. —Dijo firme, decidido.

Irvin sonrió, porque ese era el Levi Ackerman que conocía y estaba seguro de qué cuándo llegara el momento de que los recuerdos de Eren volvieran él estaría ahí para ayudar al chico a tomar una buena decisión, lo ayudaría a comprender mejor a alguien como lo era su amigo que estaba sentado enfrente de él.

* * *

Si había cosas que Levi odiara, además de la suciedad, era que Hanji no cambiara su dirección y pidiera cosas por paquetería, porque siempre terminaban en su casa. Su amiga —aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente— había estado viviendo con él una época, fueron solamente dos días en lo que su casa era fumigada, pero había tenido que recibir muchos paquetes de su trabajo y había dado la dirección del departamento de Levi.

Pero al parecer no la había cambiado y tener que recibir paquetes que no eran para él era completamente estresante. Peor aún porque Zoe no contestaba su celular, lo mandaba inmediatamente a buzón. Maldijo a la castaña más de una vez y tomó el paquete entre sus manos para llevárselo y en el proceso reclamarle.

El departamento en el que vivía Hanji no estaba lejos, caminando podía llevarse media hora y debido a la velocidad con la que caminaba, llegó en quince minutos. Subió las escaleras y finalmente se detuvo en la puerta, tocó varias veces hasta que escuchó un _«voy»_ que identificó como la voz de Eren.

¿Qué hacía Eren ahí cuándo se suponía que rara vez estaba en casa?

—¿Levi? —El castaño se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le mostró la caja. —Vengo a dejarle esto a Hanji.

—Ah —Eren se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar—, mi tía volverá en unos minutos. Si quieres esperar…

—Bien.

Caminaron hasta la sala dónde se escuchaba un poco de ruido proveniente de la televisión, Levi pensó que el chico estaba viendo algún programa, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando divisó a Isabel Magnolia sentada en el piso con un control de videojuego entre sus manos. Había papas en la mesa de centro y vasos con refresco, señal de que ambos castaños llevaban gran cantidad de tiempo jugando.

La chica volteó a verlo. —¡Mikasa, te perdiste ver que—! —Cortó su parlamento cuándo se dio cuenta de que él no era _Mikasa_—. Buenas tardes —saludó y su mirada después se posó en Eren—. ¿Listo para otra ronda?

Jaeger hizo una mueca. —No seas tramposa, Is.

—No hago trampa —dijo la chica—, tu eres un mal perdedor.

—No es cierto —rebatió Jaeger sentándose a su lado, listo para iniciar a jugar.

Levi se recargó en la pared, observando a ambos mocosos jugar. En verdad parecían entretenidos en lo que estaban haciendo, no tenía que saber mucho de juegos para saber que, efectivamente, Jaeger estaba resultando vencedor de aquella ronda. Isabel frunció levemente el ceño y acto seguido ocupó el gorro que ella traía para ponérselo a Eren y taparle los ojos con el mismo.

—¡Gané! —Celebró la chica.

Eren bufó y después atacó a la chica haciéndole cosquillas. Ackerman frunció el ceño más de lo que debería, recordó que Petra siempre le decía que le saldrían arrugas. Pero en ese momento no le importó absolutamente, sólo quería que Eren alejara sus manos de Isabel y que ella lo hiciera igual.

El mocoso era suyo.

—¡Basta! —Isabel se libró de Eren y se puso rápidamente de pie—. Gané, Eren.

—Eres una traposa, Isabel.

La chica le sacó la lengua y acto seguido sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín al darse cuenta de qué no estaban solos. —Estamos dando una mala impresión —evidenció.

Eren sonrió a Levi y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, le hizo una seña de guardar silencio. Como si quisiera que esa escena quedara entre ellos tres. Ackerman desvió la mirada, Eren rió.

En ese momento la puerta de abrió de manera escandalosa, ninguno de los presentes tuvo que voltear a ver quién era porque ya lo sabían: Hanji Zoe. El único ser en el mundo que entraría de esa manera a su departamento. —¡Estoy en casa! —Proclamó mientras entraba en la sala y dejaba una gran caja sobre uno de los sillones—. ¡Levi! —Saludó—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Deberías de cambiar la jodida dirección, Zoe.

La castaña reparó en la caja que se encontraba en la mesa. —Oh, eres muy amable por traerla, Levi.

Ackerman frunció el ceño ante el descaro de la chica y estando completamente seguro de que Hanji no cambiaría la dirección, iba a agregar algo cuándo el sonido del celular de uno de los presentes hizo que todo comentario cesara, era el celular de Isabel. La chica caminó hasta el balcón para que nadie escuchara su conversación y Eren se mantuvo en el mismo lugar de siempre, mirando la pantalla sin decir nada.

—¿Cuándo sale a la venta el disco? —Preguntó la chica, tapando la bocina del celular.

—El jueves de la semana entrante —informó Jaeger.

Hanji sonrió. —Éste viernes es el único día que te queda de descanso, ¿no, Erencito?

El aludido asintió y la castaña le dio un breve golpe con el codo. Levi entendió lo que quería decirle, pero su mente se había cerrado y no encontraba qué decir. Al final Zoe dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué tal si vamos el viernes al acuario, Eren? —Propuso ella—. Levi paga —agregó después, riendo.

—¿Enserio? —Las orbes aguamarinas buscaron las del pelinegro y entonces Levi asintió, resignado a la voluntad de su amiga y a su especie de ayuda—. Será divertido. —Aceptó.

—¡Yuju! —Hanji sonrió y en ese mismo momento volvió Isabel con sus cosas en una mano, parecía que estaba lista para irse.

—Me voy, Eren. Fue lindo pasar el día contigo.

Jaeger se levantó y depositó un beso en el cachete femenino como despedida. —Igualmente, Is. Hay que repetirlo.

—¡Sí! —Ella caminó hasta la puerta—. El viernes… —mencionó antes de irse—… es mi cumpleaños y… me preguntaba… si podríamos pasar el día… _juntos_.

La sala se llenó de un silencio completamente incómodo, tanto Hanji como Levi estaban esperando la respuesta de Eren, querían saber si preferiría estar con Isabel en lugar qué con ellos. Sin embargo la respuesta del chico los tomó a los dos desprevenidos, en su lugar él se volteó y los miró con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro al acuario?

—De acuerdo —concedió Levi.

—Te veo el viernes, entonces —se despidió ella—. ¡Hasta luego!

Ir el viernes los cuatro no parecía tan mala idea. Pero… ¿qué conseguirían en esa salida? Ojalá no fuera una declaración de guerra.

* * *

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_Yo: _Listo. Lamento la tardanza. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

_Guest:_ Es gratificante leer que te agrada la historia; ojalá siga siendo así. Isabel es muy linda, pero en verdad no se va a dejar vencer tan pronto (próximo capítulo se verá) Gracias por el review.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

Me siento terriblemente mal porque no he actualizado tan pronto como he querido. Me disculpo y no tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente; no tenía ganas de escribir. He estado deprimida, así que sentarme frente a la laptop no me apetecía. Pero aquí estoy.

Otra gran disculpa por el OoC que puedan encontrar, todavía no me adapto a las personalidades. Lo siento.

Nos leemos.

_4 de Mayo 2015._


	5. Chapter 5

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Ritsu-chan ando Sook Lee, Kokoa Kirkland, Genevieve Phantomhive (¡lectora nueva!: D ¡Bienvenida! Y Alicia Medina (¡Mujer, te adoro!) Hoy no hay anónimos: c_

**D**_edicado a: __**Genevieve Phantomhive. **__Porque su review me dio inspiración. Muchas gracias (:_

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

**5.**

Isabel era —a palabras de Hanji— una chica linda y amigable, con quién podía encariñarte de la noche a la mañana cómo le sucedió a ella en esa nueva vida. Sin embargo la palabra que Levi usaría en ese mismo momento para describirla sería «garrapata» porque justamente parecía una con cierto castaño qué, para variar, era solamente de él.

La chica estaba jugando bien sus cartas, tenía que reconocérselo. No le había bastado con haber tenido casi una semana con Eren por conversaciones o yendo a su casa a jugar. También se estaba aprovechando de qué era su cumpleaños para prácticamente obligar a Jaeger a pasear por el acuario con ella del brazo.

Estaba celoso.

Muy celoso.

Sus celos aumentaban aún más cuándo al pasar por distintas personas solían preguntarle si eran pareja o simplemente les mencionaban que hacían «bonita pareja» y que esperaban que su relación durara muchísimo tiempo más.

¿Por qué, Higia? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en joderle la existencia? No era suficiente con qué Eren tuviera una agenda apretada, ni tampoco con el poco apoyo que Hanji le daba, sino también que debía aparecer Isabel Magnolia.

—Te saldrán arrugas, Levi.

Chasqueó la lengua por el comentario de Hanji, no le importaba en realidad. Terminó desviando la mirada de la _parejita _antes de que se molestara aún más, se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor sería apreciar del acuario. No es cómo sino hubiera ido antes en su juventud, pero había sido de las típicas salidas en las que vas más como acompañante qué como espectador.

Ciertamente el lugar había sido ampliado, había más secciones y había sido decorado nuevamente. La decoración aguamarina —el color de los ojos de Eren, para variar— le daba un mejor toque al lugar a la vez que aquellos dibujos de peses, caracoles o cualquier animal o piedra encontrada en el mar.

Era un lugar bonito, agradable a la vista y en dónde podrías pasar gran parte de tu tiempo si te lo proponías y no te aburrías de ver lo mismo, claro. Obviamente qué para entrar tuvieron que esperar más de media hora en una fila que para ellos fue inmensa pero que seguramente sería le doble una vez ellos salieran de ahí.

Cuándo vieron la mayoría de los animales finalmente decidieron que era momento de salir. Empezaba a llenarse de muchísima más gente y sería cuestión de minutos para que se perdieran y se dispersaran y ese no era el plan después de todo. Cuándo salieron apreciaron que, efectivamente, la fila era el doble de lo que ellos habían esperado. Se alegraron de haber llegado antes que todas aquellas personas que sin duda alguna la mayoría era un turista.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al museo de cera? —Propuso Isabel, todavía del brazo de Eren, a los minutos.

—¿Esa que tiene un laberinto de espejos? —Levi observó cómo Jaeger se tensaba.

—Sí —asintió ella—. ¿Vamos?

A final de cuentas, entraron. A Isabel no le costó más de dos minutos convencer a Eren de qué entraran, un «Es mi cumpleaños, por favor» fue suficiente para convencer a Eren. Levi se preguntó que si así de fácil se le haría a él convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

¿Sería solo Isabel a quién él le concedía sus caprichos? No, no, se dijo. El mocoso solamente estaba siendo amable, trato de convencerse.

No había muchas cosas en el museo de cera, nada más que personas que alguna vez existieron —o existían todavía— inmortalizadas en una figura de ceras completamente iguales a ellas. El lugar era más tranquilo que el acuario, solamente se escuchaba una canción suave como fondo y lo demás era el ruido de personas que se tomaban fotos con las estatuas.

—Algún día serás inmortalizado en una figura de cera —Isabel habló de nuevo—. Lo único malo es qué cualquiera podrá tomarse una foto contigo. —Agregó, después.

Eren le sonrió y su mirada se desvió hacia otras estatuas de cera; era una banda. Todos los integrantes se encontraban en ese mismo lugar y no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que decía Isabel podría hacerse realidad. Sería divertido volver a ese lugar y ver a sus amigos y a él mismo como la banda que sus pupilas observaban.

—¡Éste si es una belleza! —La voz de su tía lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella estaba enfrente de una especie de «titán»—. ¿Acaso no son lindos, Levi?

—Son seres mitológicos, ¿no? —Preguntó Eren.

Hanji desvió su mirada hacía Levi. Un «esto no le ayuda a recordar» era lo que se leía en su rostro. —No fueron seres mitológicos, Eren —aclaró la mayor—, si existieron.

—No hay pruebas de ello —aclaró el castaño—, se sabe que la humanidad estuvo al borde de la extinción, pero pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Una enfermedad azotando en la ciudad*.

—No importa —le restó importancia Zoe—. Para mí fueron reales, ¡y realmente bellos! ¿Acaso no sería emocionante tener uno en el patio para estudiarlo?

—Estás loca, Zoe. —Finalmente habló Levi—. Estamos hablando de titanes.

—Bueno, tan siquiera no soy la única loca que se enamoró de un titán.

Ackerman chasqueó la lengua, incapaz de rebatirle algo. A final de cuentas ella tenía razón y la sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro era prueba viva de ello. Isabel y Eren se miraron, incapaces de comprender de qué estaban hablando y porque Hanji se reía como si hubiera ganado una gran discusión.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? —Se animó finalmente a preguntar.

—Nada, nada —la mayor movió la mano como restándole importancia al tema—. ¿Seguimos?

Ambos, desconcertados, asintieron. Lo último que les quedaba de recorrer era la casa de terror que solamente había asustado a los niños de primaria que habían pasado antes que ellos y el laberinto de los espejos. Fue antes de llegar al laberinto que Isabel reparó en qué su celular no dejaba de vibrar y se dio cuenta de que sin duda alguna era importante porque si no, no tendría tantas llamadas perdidas.

—No tengo señal… —se lamentó.

—Yo tampoco —habló Hanji—, se supone que tengo que llamar a Mikasa. Vamos a buscar señal, Isabel.

—De acuerdo.

—Ustedes adelántense.

Levi y Eren se miraron por una fracción de segundos y luego su vista se posó en el mapa que había en ese mismo lugar. Solamente habían hecho dos caminos; uno que indicaba la salida y el otro que sin duda alguna llegaba a un callejón sin salida. No era muy complicado, después de todo querían que los niños que llegaran no quedaran traumatizados.

Eren miró el inicio del laberinto y no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. ¿Por qué las cosas malas siempre se quedan en el subconsciente de uno? Se lamentó para sus adentros; no quería parecer alguien miedoso. Pero el recuerdo seguía latente.

—Andando —proclamó Levi y empezó a caminar. Eren le siguió de cerca, tratando de no confundirse entre tantos _Levis_ que veía.

—Creo que… por aquí no era —dijo, al notar que estuvieron a punto de chocar con un espejo.

Ackerman chasqueó la lengua y tanteó con la mano un lugar hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahí no había espejo. Estaba por adelantarse cuándo Eren le agarró la mano.

—E-Espérame… —suplicó.

El agarre de Eren se hizo más fuerte, firme. Y el mayor pudo sentir un breve temblor cuándo sus manos aceptaron el agarre contrario.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los laberintos?

—Bueno… —Él se rascó la nuca en nerviosismo—. Cuándo estaba en la secundaria un grado superior hizo un laberinto de espejos y el _cara de caballo_ me retó a salir en menos de cinco minutos y acepté. Pero no sabía que Jean iba a bloquear la salida y la entrada. Así que pasé encerrado media hora hasta que Armin y Mikasa repararon en mi ausencia. Tuve pesadillas dos semanas.

Levi entendió y no preguntó absolutamente nada más, pues no veía al caso. Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron otro camino sin salida.

—Creo que nos perdimos.

—Calla, mocoso.

La verdad era que Levi no se había perdido, se había memorizado el mapa y podía salir de ahí en ese mismo momento si quería, pero la cuestión era que no quería hacerlo. Tener a Eren tomado de la mano era el mejor progreso que había hecho; le gustaba la sensación de tener a Eren para él en ese mismo momento.

Le recordaba un poco a antaño, cuándo en medio de una tormenta encontró a Jaeger llorando debido a malos comentarios de los nuevos reclutas. No habían tenido compasión por el chico-titán, lo habían lastimado. Si bien podía regenerarse físicamente, sentimentalmente no; Eren seguía siendo un niño que tuvo que crecer de manera rápida. Esa noche se había quedado con él a pesar de que a la lámpara de aceite le quedaba poco aceite y en cualquier momento se apagaría.

Recordaba perfectamente qué, si bien su propósito no era animarlo, lo había hecho. Hasta había disfrutado la risa cantarina de Eren a esa hora de la madrugada. Las lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por las risas y la expresión de tristeza fue reemplazada por una agradecida.

—_Debe ser un paisaje bonito._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? _—Inquirió aquella vez—. _Hay una tormenta._

—_No me refiero a eso, capitán. El olor de la tierra mojada… _—aclaró—_... es un olor agradable. Aquí en el sótano sólo se puede escuchar la lluvia al caer._

—_Vamos _—dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

—_Pero, señor _—empezó el chico—,_ no puedo abandonar el sótano hasta el amanecer…_

—_Yo estoy aquí _—rebatió—, _así que no es problema y muévete antes de que cambie de opinión._

Si se ponía a pensar detalladamente, si le había dado razones a Eren para que se enamorara de él. En su mente seguía la sonrisa de agradecimiento del castaño mientras miraba por la ventana del comedor como caía la lluvia y abría ligeramente la ventana para apreciar aquel agradable olor.

Era un buen recuerdo.

—Levi —le llamó su acompañante y él volteó a verlo—, por ahí entra mayor claridad —señaló el lugar—. ¿Será la salida?

—Tal vez.

Caminaron hasta aquel lugar dónde del otro lado se encontraban Hanji e Isabel. La menor al verlos tomados de la mano no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y acto seguido corrió a tomar la mano desocupada de Eren para empezar a jalarlo. Zoe veía todo eso divertida, esperando saber quién sería el vencedor.

—Eren, vamos a aquel juego —lo señaló.

—Está bien —el chico estaba por aceptar cuándo el agarre de Levi se volvió más firme—. ¿Levi?

—Demasiada gente —exclamó—, busquen otra cosa.

—Pero —Isabel empezó—, todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra. Además si nos formamos ahora evitaremos retrasarnos más. —Era un argumento convincente, pero Ackerman no cedió.

—No.

Magnolia arrugó el ceño y jaló de la mano de Eren con todas sus fuerzas, Levi hizo lo mismo y cuándo se dio cuenta de que su fuerza podía compararse sólo un poco con la de Isabel, tomó a Jaeger de la cintura, haciendo el agarre muchísimo más firme. El chico con la mirada le pedía ayuda a su tía.

—Sólo unos cuantos minutos de retraso.

—No.

—_Señor _Levi, por _favor_.

—Bueno, bueno —Zoe aplaudió, captando la atención de los dos—. Son las dos de la tarde, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? —Señaló la especie de cafetería que había ahí dentro—. Después podemos buscar otros juegos.

—Parece mejor idea —Eren se aprovechó del desconcierto de ambos y se separó como pudo, alcanzando a su tía quién ya había empezado a caminar.

Isabel y Levi se quedaron en su lugar, mirando como ambos castaños se alejaban cada vez más y más de ellos.

—_Señor _Levi —dijo finalmente la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Mikasa me dijo que usted andaba detrás de Eren —directa como siempre la había conocido. ¿Qué se traía la mocosa entre manos?

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Eren me gusta —confesó—, y él lo sabe. —Oh, ese era un punto a su favor—. Y no voy a dejar que usted me gane.

—¿Es una amenaza, mocosa?

—Tal vez —aceptó empezando a caminar hasta llegar al lado de Eren y tomarlo del brazo como habían estado caminando en el acuario.

Ackerman por su parte sonrió. Una declaración de guerra; bien, las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

Capítulo medio-largo —no sé escribir capítulos largos, lo siento— en menos de una hora. Me ha encantado escribir esto, ha sido divertido. ¡La inspiración a las tres de la mañana es genial! Excepto cuando tienes que levantarte temprano.

¡En fin! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Amen a Jean tanto como yo! (?) Gracias a él Erencito estuvo tomado de la mano de Levi. ¡Hanji y su amor a los titanes! (¡Ea! Y el de Levi también Okey no xD)

¡Actualización semanal! :') Bueno, es que no quería celebrar mi cumpleaños teniendo algún pendiente. ¡Ahora sí! Gracias por leer, sus favoritos, alertas y reviews hacen feliz a este intento barato de escritora. ¡Un abrazo! Y no, el pastel es para mí (?)

**14 de Mayo 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Gracias por los reviews a: Alicia Medina, Kokoa Kirkland, Genevieve Phantomhive. A las nuevas lectoras: Ariyass y Hikari-Candy._

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez._

**6.**

Pasar más tiempo con el mocoso fue el consejo que le dio Irvin, sin embargo no esperaba que fuera de esa manera en particular. Se encontraban ambos encerrados en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de estar de un barco que estaba a demostración pública. Chasqueó la lengua, cualquier persona normal estaría aprovechando la situación —no dudaba que hasta la misma Isabel lo hiciera— pero él no.

Eren no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro con el celular, intentando conseguir aunque fuera una pequeña señal para mandar un mensaje y que los encontraran. Obviamente sus intentos eran en vanos, no había señal.

—Si fuera Mikasa —dijo el menor en un susurro—, ya nos hubiera encontrado.

Y ahora que mencionaba a Ackerman, pensó Levi, no había visto a la pelinegra; anteriormente parecía inseparable de su hermano menor y ahora ni siquiera le había visto la cara.

La chica había cambiado, al parecer.

—Es inútil, Eren. —Dijo finalmente, tomando asiento.

Sin embargo pudo notar al castaño muchísimo más alterado, como si no quisiera estar en ese mismo lugar, como si no le gustara. Pensó por un momento qué era por culpa de él, pero al notar como miraba con atención la puerta cerrada desde afuera, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—No soporto los lugares encerrados —confesó finalmente el chico, tomando lugar junto a él con su celular entre sus manos—. Es raro, como si hubiera pasado gran parte de mi vida encerrado en algún lugar.

Ackerman asintió, comprendía las razones por las que Eren se sentía así, debía de suponer que eran efectos de la vida pasada. Sin embargo, aunque su cuerpo recordara ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué Eren parecía bloquear sus recuerdos? ¿Acaso era solamente por culpa de él?

Desvió la mirada hacía el lugar, estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para ser de su agrado y eso hacía que no todo fuera tan incómodo como debería. Se quedó mirando los detalles de esa zona en especial de aquel barco en exhibición; y ni hablar de que no quería entrar, hubiera preferido quedarse a esperarlos a los tres, pero fue arrastrado por Hanji.

Ahora, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, el recorrido estaba siendo agradable, Eren poco a poco se alejaba de Isabel —estaban raros desde el laberinto de espejos— y eso había sido suficiente para sentirse un poco más seguro sobre lo de recuperar a Eren.

Aunque en ese mismo momento no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera qué hacer. En cualquier momento podía jurar que a Jaeger le iba a dar algo por estar encerrado en un lugar —algo amplio, debí de reconocer— como ese. Dejó de pensar en eso y su mirada se desvió hacía la pequeña ventana que había en el lugar, se veía con claridad el cielo azul. Se quedó en esa posición, mirando el cielo y sintiendo el movimiento tenue del barco.

Regresó su mirada a Eren al cabo de unos minutos y pudo observarlo; su cara mirando con atención el piso, el temblor de sus manos.

—Eren —el chico volteó a verlo y entonces posicionó sus manos sobre los ojos de Jaeger, lo empujó levemente hasta que el chico terminó recostado con su cabeza en una de sus piernas usándola como almohada.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Piensa en otra cosa —asesoró.

Eren guardó silencio, mientras cerraba los ojos. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa como le había dicho Levi, trató de dejar de sentirse de esa manera tan asfixiante, y después de unos minutos lo logró. Aquello lo extrañó demasiado, recordó la vez que jugando con Mikasa se quedó encerrado en un armario, su hermana le había dicho lo mismo y hasta había tratado de distraerlo pero nada ayudó.

Pero en ese momento todo era diferente, en ese momento se sentía más tranquilo, en calma ¿A qué se debía todo eso?

* * *

—De éste lado podemos observar… —el capitán volvió a hablar, explicando sobre cada función del barco. Todos miraban (y fotografiaban) las cosas con atención.

—Señorita Hanji —Isabel habló, había estado mirando mucho tiempo hacía atrás, esperando reconocer la cabellera castaña de Eren, pero nada—. Hace rato que no veo a Eren, ni al señor Levi. ¿Segura que venían detrás de nosotras?

—¿Hm? —Zoe volteó también, parándose levemente de puntas y luego volteó de nuevo a ver al capitán, simulando escucharlo—. Supongo que deben de venir con los demás —todavía quedaba gente atrás, ambas lo sabían. Nuevas personas entraban y otras bajaban, había movimiento continuo—, tranquila, nos alcanzarán pronto.

Magnolia hizo una mueca, sin creer en sus palabras.

—Iré por ellos —declaró y cuándo estaba por dar media vuelta, Hanji la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza.

—No quiero que te pierdas —dijo, con voz suave—, vamos, nos van a enseñar otra parte del barco.

Isabel se resignó. —De acuerdo…

* * *

Eren rió, rió como nunca antes y su risa desconcertó a Levi quién lo miró con atención. El chico de repente había empezado a reír y con su risa rompió aquel silencio, no sabía qué era lo que le había causado su risa, pero parecía volver a aquel tiempo, a aquella noche de tormenta y la melancolía inundó su mirada.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo el castaño, después de que pudiera parar su ataque de risa—, porque le agradas a mi tía Hanji.

Eren abrió los ojos, sus orbes se encontraron con las de Levi y le sonrió. Olvidó por unos momentos que estaban encerrados en aquel lugar y que tenían que esperar que alguien fuera por ellos.

—Pareces una persona mala —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros levemente aún en esa posición—, a simple vista das miedo. —Rememoró el día que lo conoció, tal vez pudo ocultar lo incómodo que se sintió al principio—. Pero en realidad no eres una persona mala —sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de color carmín—, eres una buena persona.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio indescriptible, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada más. Levi, por su parte, volvió la mirada a la ventana, dónde volvió a apreciar el gran cielo azul e ignoró que la cabeza de Eren reposaba sobre una de sus piernas.

Eren, por su parte, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, pensando en otras cosas. Pero no pudo rememorar ningún recuerdo concreto, parecía que su mente se había puesto en blanco y mejor se concentró en el silencio del lugar, en la calidez de la mano de Levi que sentía porque estaba rozando levemente la suya.

Por un momento se le olvidó dónde estaba y las ganas de salir de ahí se fueron. Disfrutaba estar así con Levi, en silencio, con sus cuerpos juntos y de repente se sintió melancólico, como si aquella sensación de armonía fuera conocida. Quiso decir algo, pero en verdad no encontraba qué.

Y así, sumieron en aquel silencio agradable, permanecieron hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa por los nuevos turistas que entraban a ver aquella pequeña sala. Hubo muchas personas que se les quedaron mirando —probablemente preguntándose qué harían dos personas como ellos en ese lugar— pero posteriormente los ignoraron. El guía los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Preguntó.

Eren se levantó, sentándose bien. —Nos quedamos encerrados —confesó.

—Alguien cerró la puerta por fuera —intuyó Ackerman.

El guía se les quedó mirando, analizando sus palabras y posteriormente llevó una mano a su barbilla. —Eso es raro —dijo finalmente—, nunca ha habido un caso igual.

—Cómo sea. —Levi empezó a caminar fuera de aquel lugar, Eren todavía se quedó a disculparse por el comportamiento de su acompañante y agradecer que les hayan abierto finalmente la puerta para que pudieran salir.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Jaeger le diera alcance al pelinegro y ambos empezaran a buscar a ambas femeninas, quienes ni siquiera habían dejado un rastro de su presencia.

* * *

«¿_Está seguro de qué desea eliminar éste mensaje?»_ Se leía en la pantalla del celular de Isabel, Hanji sonrió al momento que presionaba la opción «_Sí_» terminando así de eliminar todos los mensajes que su sobrino le había mandado a la chica y hasta a ella misma. Eren ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de qué en realidad sus mensajes sí salieron pero ella se dedicó a distraer a Isabel de su celular hasta que finalmente logró quitárselo.

—¿Está segura de que no deberíamos buscarlos? —Magnolia tenía un helado en su mano, se encontraban en una banca, mirando atentamente a cada persona que bajaba con la esperanza de encontrarlos a ambos.

—Si están juntos estarán bien —Zoe siguió eliminando los mensajes y cuándo Isabel se posicionó a su lado para verificar que estaba haciendo, ella se fue rápidamente a galería—. Debes admitir que tu idea fue buena —dijo tiempo después, pasando entre las imágenes—, estuvo interesante.

Ella sonrió. —¡Claro que sí! —Su alegría pareció poco a poco desvanecerse—. Aunque me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo con Eren.

La mayor sonrió al momento que miraba la chica, no podía decir que no se sentía culpable. Claro que lo hacía, sin embargo había visto los malos intentados de Levi para tratar de estar con Eren y a pesar de lo que había pasado en aquella vida pasada, ese pequeño hombrecito era su amigo y aun amigo no se le deja nunca solo.

—En verdad le quieres, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Isabel se coloraron y Zoe pudo ver una nueva fachada de la chica; una tímida. Tal vez era aquella que siempre describía Eren y la que hacía al chico haberse quedado a convivir más tiempo con la chica, después de todo. Suspiró, eso del amor juvenil le parecía tan tierno.

Lástima que ésta vez no apostaría por Isabel.

Sus expectativas —y aprobación, aunque no pareciera— estaban puestas en Levi.

—Mucho —dijo la chica finalmente—. En realidad, demasiado… y-yo… —Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuándo vio dos figuras características bajar de aquel barco y salió corriendo a recibirlos. La mayor no se movió y se quedó ahí a disfrutar del espectáculo que iba a acontecer—. ¡Eren!

—Isabel… —susurró Jaeger aceptando el abrazo y caminando con ella hasta dónde estaba su tía—. ¿Te llegaron mis mensajes?

—¿Qué… mensajes?

—¿Gustan un helado? —Interrumpió Hanji mostrando el suyo propio—. Yo los invito.

—Ya era hora, tacaña —dijo Levi.

—¡Yo no soy tacaña! —Contradijo Hanji—. ¿Verdad, Eren?

Jaeger se escondió detrás de Isabel. —A mí no me metas, por favor…

—¡Eren! ¡Soy tu tía!

* * *

—Fue un buen cumpleaños —confesó Isabel cuándo estuvieron todos en el auto de Ackerman, de regreso a casa de los Jaeger.

—¡Todavía falta lo mejor! —Eren se mostraba alegre y listo para aquella sorpresa especial—. También es mi forma de disculparme por no reconocerte.

Isabel le golpeó la frente. —Eso ya pasó, tonto.

—De todos modos.

Jaeger se acercó hasta Levi, quién era el piloto y entonces le susurró un pequeño favor en el oído. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que ninguna de las dos femeninas escucharan. Ackerman se lo pensó mucho; minutos que a Eren le resultaron eternos.

—De acuerdo —coincidió finalmente el pelinegro al momento que cambiaba de dirección y todos se sorprendieron ante esto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Isabel.

—Es una sorpresa.

* * *

El camino que habían seguido había sido reconocido por Hanji, hace muchísimo tiempo que todos los chicos no se pasaban por él. Para ser más precisa —si su mente no le fallaba— desde que aquel señor misterioso (como lo describieron algunos) apareció ofreciéndoles grabar un disco.

Había sido a mediados de otoño, cuándo la banda _The Titans _reconocida en aquel restaurante familiar, tenía gran fama entre los vecinos y hacía que el negocio se llenara cada noche. Ese día aquel hombre misterioso apareció, se sentó en las primeras mesas mientras bebía y comía algo.

Cuándo los chicos aparecieron no pudo quitarles la mirada de encima, algunos se sintieron intimidados por la forma en la que parecía juzgar todo. Sin embargo había cosas que la banda sabía controlar muy bien y eso eran los nervios; sabían ocultar aquel sentimiento demasiado bien, por lo que nadie pensó que le hicieron caso a ese misterioso sujeto.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuándo a la mitad de la noche empezó a sonreír disfrutando de la buena música, pensaron que era producto de la bebida, pero el señor estaba más sobrio que todos en aquel restaurante.

Al final de la presentación el extraño se acercó a la banda, ofreciéndoles la oportunidad de grabar un disco. Los chicos desconfiaron al principio, habían escuchado que solían estafar a la gente de esa forma y definitivamente ellos no querían ser otras víctimas más.

El señor les enseñó una tarjeta de presentación y hasta les llevó a su disquera.

Aceptaron finalmente.

Pero ahora regresaban a aquel mismo restaurante, el papá de Annie les dio la bienvenida, con aquella sonrisa amigable que portaba para todos los clientes. Había poca gente, parecía que nadie más había vuelto a poner un ambiente como lo ponían los chicos.

Pudieron observar como algunos micrófonos e instrumentos estaban colocados perfectamente en aquel improvisado escenario. Los tres tomaron lugar en una mesa cercana al escenario y entonces Eren se alejó de ellos, argumentando que volvería con la sorpresa para Isabel.

A pesar de todo, ninguna imaginaba que Eren saldría con una sorpresa de esa manera; habían considerado que saldría con un gran regalo y hasta con un enorme pastel. Pero en su lugar subió al escenario junto con Mikasa, Annie e Ymir. Levi pudo divisar al tal Armin parado a un lado del escenario, sonriéndoles a sus amigos y levantando su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue presentarse, algunos clientes los reconocieron y no pudieron evitar emocionarse por volver a escuchar a _The Titans, _la primera canción fue la de las mañanitas para Isabel, la chica no podía con tanta sorpresa, había sonreído como nunca y después de la canción Eren bajó al escenario sólo para abrazarla. Mikasa hizo lo mismo.

Después de esa breve celebración, la batería empezó a ser tocada con más fuerza por Ymir, quién logró captar la atención de los demás integrantes de la banda quienes volvieron a sus lugares para empezar a cantar.

Aquel pequeño restaurante empezó a llenarse, las personas no sabían dónde iban a meter a tanta gente y los que ya tenían sus lugares —y hasta habían terminado sus alimentos— se negaban a irse. Los chicos hacían un buen trabajo animando aquel lugar, la gente los apreciaba.

Eren era un buen vocalista, se dio cuenta Levi, no solamente se quedaba en aquel improvisado escenario, también se dedicaba a caminar entre las mesas en lo que bajaba, saludaba a las personas y más de una chica le tomó una foto (también se tomó una foto con él) y unas hasta osaron poner sus labios sobre la piel del moreno.

Levi quería irse, ese tipo de ambientes no eran de su tipo, sin embargo Hanji no le dejaba ir por más esfuerzos que hiciera. Al final se resignó y se acomodó en aquella silla para seguir apreciando el escenario; sin duda alguna esos chicos llegarían lejos.

No duraron mucho tiempo ahí, Ymir tenía que madrugar y se despidieron. Cuándo bajaron, Levi estaba listo para irse, nada más era cuestión de que Zoe se descuidara y se iría de ahí sin que nadie le viera. Eren no volvió a la mesa, fue a despedir a sus amigos e Isabel le fue a alcanzar.

Hanji se había ido a quién-sabe-dónde y esa era una oportunidad perfecta para irse, iba a ser grosero, pero no quería permanecer más ahí. Estuvo por levantarse cuándo sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, volteó rápidamente, encontrándose de frente con Mikasa Ackerman, hermana adoptiva de Eren.

—Enano.

—Mocosa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por largos minutos, la chica le dedicaba la misma mirada llena de veneno que le dirigía en la otra vida, para ser más exactos después de que él rechazara a Eren de esa forma. No le extrañaba esa mirada, es más, le era indiferente, pero la chica parecía lista para decir algo más.

Al final no le dijo nada y terminó yéndose a reunir con los demás. Levi sabía que era el momento perfecto para irse, caminó hasta la salida y cuándo estaba por llegar hasta dónde estaba su auto estacionado, Eren salió corriendo.

—¡Levi! —Le detuvo—. ¿Te vas?

—Tengo cosas por hacer —mintió.

—Está bien —Jaeger suspiró—. Me preguntaba…

—Dime

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

La misma pregunta en dos tiempos diferentes, pensó Levi. —25 de Diciembre.

—¡Lo recordaré! —Prometió.

Levi sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

Mientras tanto Eren sintió eso como un Déjà vu. Como casi siempre que estaba con Levi.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Respuesta para Hikari: **¡Hola! Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Respecto a tu pregunta, la verdad es que yo no soy de abandonar mis fics. No me gusta hacer eso, así que pierde cuidado que aunque tarde meses en actualizar —aunque no creo, trato de no demorar mucho— terminaré éste fic.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdonen el retraso, he estado ocupada. Pero mi mente ya tenía listo el capítulo xD Y hasta el siguiente. Sólo falta que el tiempo se preste. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Ya es el capítulo 6 (juraba que era el 5) y todavía no sé si ya es tiempo para que Eren recuerde… Lo dejaré hasta el 8 :D Dónde creo que el verdadero drama comenzará. Ahora que me doy cuenta ha sido más fluff que nada… ¿Les molesta eso?

Espero sus respuestas. Sus reviews son muy lindos, ¡gracias por el apoyo! Quería comenzar otro proyecto pero… el tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos.

**26 de Mayo 2015.**


	7. Chapter 7

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Como advertencia, diré que hay muchísimo OoC.

Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Hikari-Candy, Danitha Ayame, Kokoa Kirkland y Alicia Medina (Mujer, ¡gracias por los ánimos!).

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r_: _Breen Martínez._

**7.**

La venta de aquel segundo disco había sido todo un éxito y la banda _The Titans_ había decidido celebrarlo en aquel restaurante familiar que pertenecía a la familia de Annie, había sido una celebración pequeña, dónde todos los que contribuían en la banda estuvieron platicando y bromeando en una mesa que estaba apartada en el rincón. Algunos conocidos se habían acercado a felicitarlos y cuándo la media noche llegó, Ymir insistió en que debían tocar algo para celebrar.

Ninguno de los demás integrantes se opuso, después de todo, cantar era lo que más les gustaba. Cuándo Eren tuvo aquel micrófono entre sus manos y empezó a cantar aquella canción de amor que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio, no pudo evitar rememorar a Levi y aquel día en el teatro. Por puro acto reflejo lo buscó entre las demás personas y se recordó a sí mismo que él no había ido a la celebración.

Mikasa tuvo que darle un leve codazo para que volviera en sí y no dejara de cantar. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza levemente y siguió con aquella canción mientras veía a todos los del público y hacía movimientos con sus manos para entonar mejor el canto.

Cuándo terminaron de cantar y se dieron un breve descanso, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Levi. Pero no entendía del todo, ¿por qué quería que Levi estuviera ahí? ¿Por qué sentía que lo necesitaba? Fue rápidamente al baño para mojarse la cara, estaba confundido y no entendía nada. Su mente era un lío, no le había pasado eso en muchísimo tiempo, para ser más preciso desde que su relación con Annie había terminado.

Rememoró las veces que estaba practicando con la guitarra y Annie entraba en su pequeño estudio y se quedaba ahí, mientras observaba por la ventana o testeaba en su celular. Recordaba sentirse más cómodo así, sabiendo que estaba ella ahí, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Y ahora la misma sensación volvía, pero ahora con Levi. Eren fingía no haberse dado cuenta, pero no era tonto a pesar de aparentarlo, se había dado cuenta de aquella sensación en el cumpleaños de Isabel cuándo ambos terminaron perdidos en aquel laberinto de espejos. Estar con Levi se sentía tan bien, tan pacifico, parecía que al lado del pelinegro podía olvidarse de absolutamente todo.

Al estar con Levi sentía que aquel vacío que siempre había sentido desde que tenía memoria se iba, sin embargo no podía evitar tener miedo. Miedo, miedo, ¿miedo de qué?

—Hey Jaeger, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Ymir lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Sí! —Gritó y posteriormente abrió la puerta—. ¿Seguimos?

Ella asintió mientras empezaba a caminar para seguir tocando y conviviendo.

* * *

—La venta del disco ha sido un éxito —comentó Hanji—. También tienen una propuesta para abrir un concierto

Eren sonrió mientras seguía jugando con aquella consola. —Todo va bien —evidenció—. Mikasa dijo que iría a casa de Sasha —comentó—, y que llegaría tarde.

—¡Tenemos la tarde para nosotros! —Zoe se sentó en el piso al lado de su sobrino—. Vamos, déjame jugar, Eren.

Jaeger se lo pensó durante unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió, cambió de juego y le pasó el control a su tía. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenían un momento ambos solos, anteriormente disfrutaban de salir ambos juntos o jugar uno que otro videojuego, pero luego el trabajo absorbió tanto a Hanji y la hizo separarse de todos; hasta de sus sobrinos.

Eren no se quejaba, sabía los esfuerzos que hacía su tía para con él y Mikasa, siempre trataba de darles lo mejor y lo había logrado y ahora era su representante, llevaba bien todo lo que consistía en la banda y había también conseguido otro trabajo de medio tiempo con el señor Smith.

—¡Rebasa al de negro! —Gritó de repente, su tía era buena jugando, Mikasa y él le habían instruido muy bien y había muchas veces en las que les ganaba a ellos, pero a veces no.

—¡Eso trato!

—¡No! ¡A la derecha! —Hanji hizo lo que Eren le aconsejó—. ¡No, la otra derecha!

—¡Sólo existe una derecha, Eren!

—¡Cuidado, señorita Hanji!

«_Señorita Hanji» _de repente aquella mención hizo que su mundo se detuviera, dejó el control en el piso y volteó a ver a Eren de manera rápida, tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar el s_eñorita Hanji _que había sido reemplazado por el _Tía Hanji. _Pero ahí estaba, su forma antigua de llamarle que le dio a entender que faltaba tan poco para que Eren recordara y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, Eren?

El castaño dejó de mirar la pantalla del televisor, ignoró el hecho de que le control quedó en algún lugar del piso y se concentró en las orbes de su tía llenas de melancolía, se sentía culpable sin saber realmente si había dicho algo malo.

—Señorita Hanji… —susurró.

—¿Por qué me dijiste así?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —confesó—, fue involuntario. ¿Hice mal?

Zoe lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar al menor, acunarlo entre sus brazos y recargar su frente en el hombro masculino. ¿Qué pasaría cuándo Eren finalmente recordara? ¿Seguiría teniéndole la misma confianza? ¿Seguiría hablándole sabiendo que ella sabía toda la verdad y nunca le dijo nada?

Ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar pero daría su alma entera por saber aunque sea una pequeña cosa.

Fuera lo que fuera que iba a pasar, no creía que eso fuera totalmente bueno.

* * *

—¿Caridad? —Smith bebió un poco de su café—. ¿Están planeando donar dinero a un orfanato?

—Sí —Hanji comió un poco de aquel pastel de chocolate—. Quieren subastar un día con cada uno.

—Es peligroso —evidenció Smith—. Pueden encontrarse con malas personas.

—Son unos mocosos imprudentes —opinó Levi.

Ambos adultos le dieron la razón a su amigo. —Están tomando precauciones —aclaró—. Quise quitarles esa idea de la mente, pero Eren vivió en una casa hogar durante un tiempo y vio todo lo que necesitaban esos niños. Mikasa también se opuso a la idea, pero Eren la convenció; ella vivió más tiempo en una casa hogar.

—¿Y los demás? —Irvin dejó la taza en la mesa

—Ymir lo hace por Historia —aclaró la castaña—. Annie, no sé porque lo hace.

—Sigue siendo imprudente. —Levi bebió un poco de su té

—¿A qué casa hogar van a beneficiar? —Preguntó de nuevo Smith.

Hanji se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel orfanato. —El orfanato Sina.

—¿Están en ese lugar ahora?

—Sí, están hablando con la directora —la mujer echó la cabeza para atrás—. Se supone que debería ir con ellos, pero…

—¿Pasó algo?

El lugar se llenó de un silencio incómodo, ambos hombres miraron a Hanji atentamente, esperando una respuesta. Ella no contestó nada, cerró los ojos y suspiró, para ambos era raro verla de ese modo, ella siempre estaba de buen humor, jugando bromas y molestando cuándo se le presentaba la oportunidad pero ahora todo era tan diferente.

Sabían que se trataba de algo referente a sus sobrinos, desde hace tiempo atrás las preocupaciones de Hanji se debían a Eren o a Mikasa.

El silencio fue cortado por el celular de Levi, él se levantó y caminó unos pasos para alejarse de sus amigos. Irvin se quedó mirando a la castaña, esperando el momento preciso en que se animara a hablar. Sólo volteó para ver como Levi se despedía de él, suponía que tenía asuntos de trabajo que tratar.

Cuándo la puerta sonó al ser cerrada, Zoe finalmente se acomodó en aquella silla.

—Es Eren —confesó al fin.

* * *

—Lamento haberle llamarlo en su día de descanso, señor Levi. —Se disculpó Petra, mientras colocaba en el escritorio el montón de planos que el pelinegro tenía que firmar—. Pero los planos nos llegaron hoy y son para mañana. —Se justificó.

Ackerman le restó importancia y siguió firmándolos uno tras otro, en realidad no estaba molesto, no había interrumpido nada en realidad importante. Aunque todavía le había quedado algo de curiosidad sobre lo que Zoe tenía que decir.

—¿Gusta algo de tomar? —Interrogó ella.

—Té está bien.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

El sonido de los tacones de Ral fue lo último que escuchó, como era sábado la mayoría de las personas estaban con su familia, las pocas que había en la oficina o tenían algo importante que hacer o tenían que acabar un proyecto antes de que llegara el día lunes.

El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso, pero así era mejor, así se concentraba en firmar aquella pila de papeles sin alguna otra distracción, cuándo Petra volvió con su té, lo dejó aún lado y en lo que le firmaba ella iba doblando los planos poco a poco.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron ambos ahí hasta que finalmente terminó de firmar el último plano, su mano estaba acalambrada por firmar tanto y posteriormente se terminó todo el contenido de su taza.

—¡Terminamos! —Celebró la chica, guardando todo en aquella gran carpeta—. Muchas gracias por venir, señor Levi.

Él asintió mientras acomodaba sus cosas y caminaba hasta el elevador.

* * *

«Orfanato Sina» era increíble que su deseo por volver a ver a Eren lo llevara hasta ese lugar, detuvo su auto en la puerta de aquel lugar, se escuchaba las risas de los niños al jugar, se detuvo en la reja pensando qué iba a decir para justificar su presencia en aquel lugar, pero absolutamente nada se le ocurrió.

Nunca había visitado ese orfanato, no tenía razones para estar ahí. Sin embargo ahí estaba, mirando a través de la reja como un acosador para ver si encontraba a cierto castaño que traía su mundo de cabeza desde que lo volvió a encontrar y, que para variar, todavía no lo recordaba.

—¿Levi? —Dio media vuelta cuándo escuchó su nombre, pudo apreciar perfectamente los ojos de Eren y se dio cuenta de que el chico traía consigo una caja—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba de paso —mintió.

—Oh —el castaño se acercó a la reja y metió su mano para que se abriera—. ¿Vienes? —Propuso—. Hoy quedamos en venir a cantar para los niños, pero los demás tuvieron cosas que hacer y se fueron.

Eren avanzó hacía el interior del lugar, Ackerman se debatió mentalmente entre seguirlo o no; al final lo hizo.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —Interrogó.

—Me invitaron a jugar —rió—, hay un par de niños que se han encariñado con Armin, Mikasa y conmigo. Nos han invitado seguido.

Levi iba a decir algo más cuándo uno de los niños se acercó corriendo hasta dónde estaba Eren y se lanzó sobre el castaño, haciendo que cayera y la caja que tenía en sus manos, también.

—¡Eren!

—¡Evan! —Saludó el castaño incorporándose—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Evan era un niño de cinco años qué siempre andaba de buen humor, amaba correr y era muy bueno haciéndolo; las encargadas del orfanato decían que era imperativo. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran color café, poseía un lunar en su ceja derecha.

—¡Bien! —Comentó—. ¡Gané en la carrera de relevos!

—No me extraña —Eren recogió la caja del piso—. ¿Cuál fue tu premio?

—Una caja de galletas —los tres empezaron a caminar hasta el patio trasero del lugar, dónde estaban la mayoría de los niños—. Eren, ¿te quedarás a jugar con nosotros?

—Sí.

—¡Eso es genial! —Evan corrió hasta posarse delante de Eren—. ¡Les comentaré a todos! —Y dicho esto, salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

—Le agradas —aceptó Levi.

Eren suspiró. —Entre todos se irán contra mí —el pelinegro levantó una ceja, sin entender—. Les gusta jugar "caza al titán" y siempre le toca al más alto ser el "titán".

Levi en verdad sintió pena por el chico.

* * *

—¿Entonces crees que Eren recordará pronto? —Preguntó Smith después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado en la semana en la casa de los Jaeger.

Había escuchado todo lo que Hanji le dijo con atención, desde las "pesadillas" que tenía Eren y que trataba de qué nadie lo escuchara despertar gritando, hasta el hecho de que le había llamado "señorita Hanji" días antes.

—Sólo hace falta una pequeña estimulación —terminó de decir—. Sin embargo… estoy preocupada.

Irvin asintió, en silencio. Entendía la preocupación de Hanji, no sólo por el hecho de que el trauma de los recuerdos podría ser muy fuerte, sino también porque el hecho de que Eren Jaeger recordara, significaba también que sabría que todos sabían la verdad y se lo estuvieron ocultando. Igual que implicada el riesgo de que Eren odiara a Levi.

—Pensé que no lo apoyarías —mencionó, refiriéndose a Ackerman.

—Nosotros tuvimos segundas oportunidades, Irvin —dijo ella—, tuvimos una vida normal hasta que recordamos. Levi no la tuvo, los recuerdos estuvieron latentes en él desde el primer momento en el que nació. —Se levantó y miró por la ventana—. Levi merece una oportunidad.

—¿Crees que Eren lo perdone?

—No lo sé.

* * *

Efectivamente, los niños querían a Eren, lo habían aceptado bien cuándo llegó. El castaño sabía ganarse el cariño de los niños, fue lo que observó Levi desde la distancia, se había puesto a jugar con ellos casi de todo; había desde pintado hasta jugado carrera de relevos.

Pero obviamente aquellos niños tenían muchísima más energía de la que tenía Jaeger. Levi, desde su posición recargado en aquel árbol, pudo darse cuenta de que el castaño poseía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, también que mientras corría parecía que le costaba respirar con normalidad. No había visto al chico así, siempre estaba bien y se mostraba contento.

Ahora parecía cansado, confundido.

Más de una vez tuvo que llamarlo para que se pudiera librar de esos niños —quienes al mirarlo entendían que no debían molestar— y aquello fue un gesto que Jaeger agradeció con la mirada. Muchas veces Eren trató de integrarlo, de hacerlo convivir con aquellos niños, pero lo máximo que logró fue que él le ayudara a una de las niñas a pintar su dibujo.

Iban a dar las seis de la tarde cuándo los niños decidieron que el último juego sería "caza al titán" y, como Eren lo predijo, todos lo escogieron a él para ser el "titán". El castaño no reprochó nada, aceptó su destino con resignación y los niños tomaron una posición "defensiva" para protegerse contra su "enemigo".

—¿Un titán qué es? —Preguntó una niña pequeña—. ¿Un amigo o un enemigo?

—Un monstruo —comentó Evan.

Tanto Eren como Levi lo escucharon, Levi sintió que volvía a aquellos tiempos y su mirada rápidamente viajó a Eren, en antaño siempre el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba para después mostrar una sonrisa. Pero ahora vio algo diferente, algo que no le gustó para nada.

Jaeger tenía la mirada perdida y se veía pálido.

Eren sentía que su cabeza dolía, la palabra monstruo daba vueltas en su cabeza, de repente pequeños fragmentos de algo llegó a su mente, el dolor se hizo más fuerte y entonces vio sangre, mucha sangre. Vio la cara borrosa de muchas personas y vio muros… muros muy altos. ¿Qué era eso?

—¡Contra el titán! —Gritó un pequeño.

—¡Eren! —Gritó Levi para sacarlo de aquel estado. El aludido volteó a verlo y lo vio con otra vestimenta, en otro lugar. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso?

Iba a decir algo cuándo un cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo y terminó en el piso. No tuvo que buscar mucho para saber que era Sebastian, otro pequeño de aquel orfanato, de él le siguieron varios que se acercaron a Eren para "atacarlo" haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Basta, basta! —Exclamó el mayor tratando de ponerse de pie y atacando a los niños haciéndoles también cosquillas.

Todos los pequeños terminaron atacándose mutuamente y riendo. Eren rió al verlos divertirse y Levi, desde la distancia, formuló una diminuta sonrisa al ver así a Jaeger. En ese momento el menor volteó, encontrándose con un Levi sonriendo levemente. Se acercó a él.

—¡Sonreíste! —Exclamó, lleno de júbilo—. ¡Levi, sonreíste!

Ackerman chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, Eren sonrió aún más.

* * *

—¡Vuelvan pronto! —Pidieron los niños al unísono cuándo ambos adultos anunciaron que era hora de irse. Eren les dedicó una sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano, Levi solamente los miró de reojo, observando sus caras de total felicidad.

La tarde había sido agradable, no podía negarlo. Aquel jardín que era para los niños estaba bien decorado, tenía muchas flores y demasiado pasto para que jugaran sin riesgo a que se pegaran contra el pavimento.

Ambos avanzaron a través del gran pasillo hasta que llegaron a esa gran reja que abrió para salir de ahí, era increíble qué ninguna de las encargadas les hubiera dicho nada, sin embargo pudo divisar a varias dar un leve recorrido para vigilar a los niños jugar con Eren.

Parecían felices, demasiado. ¿Así se verían los niños de la casa hogar en la que Eren estuvo en lo que localizaban a Hanji? ¿Así se veía su hermana?

—Entonces —habló el menor—, nos vemos después, Levi. —Se despidió.

—Hanji no está en casa —informó.

—No voy a casa —aclaró Jaeger—. Iré a dar una vuelta… —dudó un poco antes de proseguir—: ¿Quieres venir? Está un poco lejos, pero…

—Sube —ordenó Ackerman mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Eren asintió, sentándose en el asiento del co-piloto. Cuándo Levi encendió el motor, el menor le indicó la dirección y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

«Un poco lejos» fue lo que mencionó Eren, sin embargo llevaban media hora de viaje y Levi no veía la hora en que llegaran a aquel lugar que Jaeger decía tener tantas ansias de volver a ver. Trató de sacarle alguna información al chico, sin embargo Jaeger no había soltado ni media palabra argumentando que quería que también fuera una _sorpresa _para Levi.

Lo único que pudo sacarle fue el hecho de que había ido a ese lugar con sus padres antes de que ellos murieran. Había sido —según Eren— en un día nublado, ninguno esperaba que lloviera, sin embargo pasó. Ninguno se quejó, en su lugar convivieron bajo la lluvia hasta que encontraron un pequeño refugio de la tempestad. Mientras Eren hablaba de eso, sus ojos se llenaban de aquel brillo y una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

—A la derecha —indició el menor, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Levi pensó que de verdad estaban cerca, pero no. Fue capaz de ver más árboles y parecían a punto de entrar en una zona boscosa.

¿A dónde iban exactamente?

—¿Cómo pensabas venir tu solo? —Preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad. No se imaginaba a Eren caminando todo el trayecto.

Jaeger se encogió de hombros. —El autobús me deja en el sendero que pasamos —informó—, todo éste tramo lo haría caminando.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No, para nada —aseguró—, sé qué está lejos… pero vale la pena.

No dijeron nada más, siguieron por el camino siguiendo las indicaciones de Eren, Ackerman no le veía fin a todo ese recorrido y rogó a Higia que Jaeger supiera como regresar, porque no le apetecía para nada perderse entre tantos árboles.

Cuándo Eren anunció que se encontraban «algo cerca» el auto empezó a hacer ruido, debido a que la gasolina se había acabado y posteriormente el vehículo se detuvo. Jaeger se le quedó mirando a su acompañante, esperando que le dijera con la mirada que tenía algo de gasolina guardada.

Pero no fue así.

Eren resopló. —Mal día para no traer gasolina extra, ¿verdad?

Ackerman gruñó. —¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea? —Quitó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta, Eren también le imitó.

—Escucha, Levi —dijo Eren, extrañamente calmado—. Podría ser pe—… —su argumento fue cortado por un trueno que se escuchó, seguido de una fuerte lluvia que no estaba prevista—. Ahora sí es peor —aceptó.

Un nuevo gruñido se escuchó, Levi empezó a caminar sin rumbo, Eren no tardó mucho en seguirle, la gran diferencia fue que él no estaba para nada enojado; cierto, la lluvia les había caído de improviso, sin embargo solamente era agua, podía ser peor; podría ser lodo, pero era agua. Sólo agua.

Siguieron caminando, en algún punto de aquella caminata, Eren se volvió le guía, no mentía al decir que le faltaba un poco para llegar. Al final resultó ser una especie de cerro, dónde había dos caminos; uno para las áreas verdes dónde cada uno podría compartir una plática amena o alguna merienda. El otro era directamente para subir hasta lo más alto de aquel cerro.

—Si subimos un poco —volvió a hablar Jaeger después de aquel trayecto en silencio—, encontraremos una pequeña cabaña. No tiene puertas, ni ventanas, pero nos servirá para resguardarnos de la lluvia.

El pelinegro asintió, empezando a caminar de nuevo. Ambos estaban empapados y, aunque los escalones no eran muchos, el recorrido que habían hecho y aquella subida había sido suficiente para dejarlos levemente cansados. Cuando llegaron a aquella especie de cabaña, Eren se desplomó en el suelo, sentándose mientras admiraba la lluvia poco a poco caer.

Levi, por su parte, se recargó contra una de las paredes, también viendo la lluvia, esperando que poco a poco menguara para que pudieran pedir ayuda. Su celular, debido al enfado, lo había olvidado en su auto; el de Eren estaba descargado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, no uno cómodo, no uno incómodo, simplemente ambos trataban de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando e ideando en su mente una manera de volver antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Después de unos momentos en aquel silencio, Eren empezó a tararear una canción desconocida para Ackerman; sonaba tranquila… como si fuera una canción de cuna.

Jaeger siguió, en algún punto del canto el recuerdo del día que asistió a aquella cabaña con sus padres volvió a él; los extrañaba. Él no quería decirlo, pero tenía miedo, mucho; había estado teniendo sueños… extraños. Sueños en los que las personas eran devoradas por «titanes», aquellas criaturas mitológicas que creyó que no existían y que ahora estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que habían existido.

En aquellas pesadillas veía a Carla, su madre, ser devorada frente a sus ojos por un titán y posteriormente la desaparición de su padre, en aquel lugar él estaba con Mikasa y Armin. Pero sus sueños eran confusos, no tenía una línea del tiempo concreta… estaba demasiado confundido.

Terminó de tararearla y abrió los ojos —que en un momento había cerrado— y siguió observando la lluvia caer. Se abrazó a sí mismo y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, encontrándose con el perfil de Levi; se había terminado sentando al lado de él, pero a una distancia considerable, observó como las gotas de lluvia caían todavía por su cabello negro, estuvo observando su rostro un rato; los ojos de Levi, su nariz, sus labios…

—¿Qué? —Soltó Ackerman al sentir la persistente mirada de Jaeger sobre él.

Y en un alto de total imprudencia, dijo—: Quiero besarte.

Levi le miró, desconcertado. Eren, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario; sintió como los colores se le subían a las mejillas y de repente, el ruido de la lluvia, el frío, los recuerdos de aquel día con sus padres y hasta sus propios «sueños raros» pasaron a segundo plano. Sintió el latir violento de su corazón y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara en ese preciso momento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había soltado… _aquello_? Lo sintió inevitable y lo peor de todo es que sí quería besar al pelinegro.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse más calor y hundió su cara entre sus piernas. Seguía sintiendo demasiada vergüenza y si no fuera por la lluvia en ese mismo momento saldría corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, tirarse en su cama y ver a Levi hasta que sus pensamientos estuvieran en orden.

—Eren —se encogió más de hombros. ¿Qué sería lo que quisiera decirle Levi? Se encogió más y más—. Eren —otra vez aquel llamado, no quería levantar la mirada… no quería…—Eren, mírame.

Obedeció aquella orden, encontrándose frente a frente con Ackerman, el color volvió a subir a sus mejillas y trató de alejarse, pero el pelinegro puso una mano en su nuca, acercándolo cada vez más, tanto que podía sentir la respiración contraría.

—Tú lo pediste, mocoso. —Y entonces, le besó.

Un besos suave que Eren poco a poco se permitió corresponder de manera lenta; los labios de Levi eran suaves y delgados mientras que los de Eren eran gruesos, carnosos. Jaeger, en busca de más contacto, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro para traerlo más hacía sí.

Levi, al ver que Jaeger ponía de su parte, lo besó con más intensidad, con más amor; había estado buscando el momento exacto para tener ese tipo de contacto con Eren. No debía, no quería negarlo más; había deseado besarlo. No sólo en esa nueva vida, sino en la anterior.

Siempre tuvo sentimientos por el chico, siempre. Su rechazo cruel no fue nada más que miedo, miedo a una relación que no trascendería porque intuía lo que pasaría cuándo la humanidad fuera finalmente liberada. Pero ahora nada importada, ahora tenía a Eren entre sus brazos, ahora le estaba besando.

Cuando el menor abrió su boca para tomar más aire, él metió su lengua en la cavidad contraria y Jaeger no tardó mucho en seguirle el ritmo pero finalmente le dejó la dominancia a él, dejó que recorriera su cavidad a conciencia, que jugara con su lengua todo lo que quisiera.

No sólo fue un beso, le siguió otro, otro y otro…

Cuándo finalmente se separaron, el ruido de la lluvia volvió a escucharse y sólo entonces fueron conscientes de que no podrían regresar a casa esa noche de tormenta. Levi pudo apreciar los labios hinchados de Eren y, cuando estuvo por decir algo, él le hecho de nuevo los brazos al cuello y ocultó su cara en su hombro.

Ackerman acarició levemente el cabello castaño, podía sentir el cabello húmedo de Eren y sólo entonces recordó que ambos estaban mojados, pero aquello no le importó, siguió acunando al chico entre sus brazos.

—Tengo sueño —dijo finalmente Eren.

—Duerme entonces, mocoso.

Jaeger asintió, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor todavía más y cerrando los ojos casi al instante. Levi se quedó ahí, observando aquella tormenta y pensando que tal vez aquel día no había resultado tan mal.

Pero definitivamente, ninguno se esperaría lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Respuesta para Hikari-Candy: **A mí me gusta que te guste mucho:3 El enano se la pasa algo mal :c pero no puedo ser mala con él… me da cosita. Pronto, pronto :'D Isabel sí le iba a decir algo importante a Hanji, pero pronto se sabrá. ¡Saludos!

* * *

Asdfghjkl ¡Estoy viva! Porque Fb se puede deshacer de mí —por ahora— pero FF no. En fin, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? He visto que los comentarios han bajado :C pero bueno. En lo personal escribir esto me costó… mucho. Tenía la idea en mente, rodándome continuamente y diciéndome "vamos, escribe" y cuándo el tiempo se prestó dije: "¡A darle!" Y aquí estoy :'D

Recuerden que yo dije que Eren recordaría en el capítulo 8 y éste es el 7, así que háganse una idea xD

Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido hasta ahorita :') Y a los poquitos que me leen muchas gracias:3

Saludos.

4 de Junio del 2015


	8. Chapter 8

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Kokoa Kirkland, Hikari-Candy, Sadiele, Annyel, MyFairyLady, Andy y Alicia Media.

Advertencia: OoC y faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.

* * *

**Recovering a Star**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

**8.**

Las gotas cayendo es todo lo que escucha, también puede olfatear el olor húmedo de la tierra mojada, sin embargo no puede abrir los ojos y lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas; quiere abrir los ojos, quiere que todo lo que está viendo deje de verse, quiere volver a la realidad que cree es la mejor. No quiere ver todo eso, sin embargo aquellas escenas llegan de manera consecutiva, en orden.

Las lágrimas caen por sus ojos cerrados y puede ver muerte, destrucción y ahora entiende todo. Cuándo el último recuerdo llega, cuándo la última mirada dedicada a él se muestra, abre los ojos y siente unas manos aferrándose a su cintura. Trata de ubicarse, está desorientado, todavía siente que está en aquel sueño y entonces reconoce que no es un sueño.

Son recuerdos.

Recuerdos de una vida pasada, son todo lo que vivió antes de que fuera ejecutado. Sus orbes se adaptan finalmente al escenario que se muestra enfrente de él y rememora que está en una cabaña, resguardándose de la lluvia y cuándo busca a la persona que lo sostiene con firmeza, abre los ojos con firmeza y se aleja con rapidez. No le importa despertar al otro, ahora no le importa nada.

Se siente todavía desorientado, pero también sienten que han jugado con él de la peor manera. ¿Cómo puede ser que hace unas horas se estaba besando con Levi Ackerman? No, se dice mentalmente; Con el capitán Levi. Se lleva sus manos a sus labios y los talla con brusquedad, quiere quitar todo rastro del pelinegro en él. También quiere olvidar la calidez de su pecho al dormir sobre él.

Mira alrededor y entonces un rayo cae, se sobresalta al escuchar el ruido y trata de tranquilizar su respiración.

Mientras se encuentra en el otro extremo de la cabaña, los días pasados vuelven a su mente de manera rápida, vuelve a aquellos incidentes con su tía Hanji, no… más bien, la señorita Hanji y entonces encuentra más lógica a aquel abrazo desesperado, encuentra más lógica en aquella tristeza reprimida.

Y es que ella también sabía todo, ella sabía que Levi le había rechazado, ella vio cuanto sufrió por aquel hombre y, sin embargo, no le ha dicho nada, lo ha llevado directamente a la boca del lobo y él como una buena presa no ha replicado nada. Se levanta rápidamente y ve la lluvia caer, sabe que no llegara muy lejos con aquel aguacero. Pero tampoco quiere permanecer más tiempo ahí con el capitán.

No es cobarde, nunca lo ha sido; había y ha aceptado todo lo que ha pasado, sin embargo quiere organizar todas sus ideas. El impacto de los recuerdos vuelve a él con mayor intensidad y no tiene otro deseo más que gritar, llorar, maldecir… cualquier cosa que le ayude a sacarse esa opresión del pecho.

Deja de mirar a Levi y voltea a ver el agua caer, trata de que su sonido le tranquilice, pero nada… ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer para olvidar todo? ¿Podrá actuar con normalidad en la mañana? Lo duda, siente la ansiedad por salir de ahí recorrerle.

Escucha ruido atrás y voltea, encontrándose con la imagen de Ackerman despertando. Todo su cuerpo parece listo para salir huyendo de ser necesario pero él se mantiene ahí, incapaz de hacer algo.

Levi abrió los ojos, miró hacia afuera y arrugó un poco el ceño y se dio cuenta de que sin duda alguna no saldrían de ahí hasta el día siguiente si es que la lluvia paraba, se levantó también del piso y caminó hasta dónde estaba Jaeger. El chico no le quitó la mirada en todo el trayecto que dio.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —soltó. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que pasaba de la media noche.

—Supongo —dijo el menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo con lo que Eren no contaba era la facilidad con la que las personas podían leerlo y una de esas personas era Levi. El pelinegro se le quedó mirando, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos, acciones y supo que el chico estaba incómodo, pero no por lo que había pasado horas atrás.

Tenía algo más, algo que se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos pero que él no era completamente capaz de identificar porque Jaeger evitaba cualquier contacto visual. Terminó chasqueando la lengua y jalando al chico bruscamente del brazo para que lo encarara de una buena vez.

—¿Qué sucede?

Eren no soportó, lo apartó bruscamente mientras daba unos pasos atrás. Su mirada se llenó de lágrimas no derramadas desde hace una vida pasada y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo acumular, soltó—: Ya no necesita seguir siendo amable, sargento.

«Sargento» la mano de Levi, que se había mantenido lista para jalar al chico, volvió a su lugar a un costado de Ackerman. Levi fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna, ¿qué podría decir ahora qué Eren había recordado? ¿«Perdón» acaso? ¿Pero el chico enfrente de él lo perdonaría?

Se mantuvo ahí, estático y sabía que ese sí era el momento adecuado para acunar al chico entre sus brazos porque eso era lo que Eren necesitaba.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué, sargento? —Preguntó el castaño, todavía conteniendo aquellas lágrimas que quitaba de manera brusca con el dorso de la mano—. ¿No podía dejar las cosas como estaban? —Inquirió—. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida?

—Eren —trató de hablar.

—No es… justo, sargento —le interrumpió. Sus orbes se inundaron más cuándo recordó aquel beso—. Y… aquel beso, ¿por qué lo hizo?

El silencio los rodeó, Levi sabía que le debía una respuesta, una respuesta que podría tan vez definir todo completamente. Pero no pudo, sus labios parecían completamente sellados, ¿por qué ahora que necesitaba decir algo? ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? No había besado al chico por puro caprichoso, tampoco porque él se lo hubiera pedido. Lo había besado porque había querido, porque él estaba enamorado de Eren.

—Lo suponía —exclamó de nuevo el menor—. Señor Levi —volvió a hablar—, hay muchas personas en el mundo con las cuales jugar. ¿Por qué usted se empeña en hacerlo conmigo?

Más y más lágrimas y Levi entendió que era eso lo que quería evitarle a Eren. Sí, había querido que el chico le recordara, pero ¿ese era el precio a pagar?

—Eren —su mano viajó hasta la mejilla del chico, pero él la apartó de un manotazo—. Tú no entiendes.

—¿No entiendo qué? —Bramó—. ¿Qué está jugando conmigo, señor Levi?

De nuevo el silencio los rodeó, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero ambos lo ignoraron en ese momento. Eren, muy dentro de sí mismo, quería que Levi le diera una verdadera explicación, que le dijera que todas sus suposiciones estaban mal y que por ningún motivo estaba jugando con él.

Esperó una respuesta, pero los minutos se hacían eternos sin una. Apretó los puños a su costado y se limpió las lágrimas no derramadas; si había de derrumbarse no sería ahí, no sería frente a él.

—Lo suponía —soltó y de nuevo volteó al frente; quería escapar de ahí.

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Levi y entonces salió de aquella cabaña, no tenía nada con qué cubrirse pero no importaba. Caminó con rapidez, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo; huyendo de la presencia del sargento. Lo último que escuchó fue su nombre pronunciado en un grito por el mayor. Pero eso no le detuvo; no volteó atrás. Sabía que encontraría la forma de volver a casa —o encontrar un refugio— en medio de aquella tormenta.

* * *

Mikasa se mantenía en su habitación con un libro sobre su regazo, había querido concentrarse mientras esperaba atentamente que el timbre de la casa sonara y le anunciara que su hermano había vuelto, sin embargo las horas pasaban sin una noticia de Eren. De nuevo volteó a ver su celular; había llamado a su hermano más de diez veces esperando que contestara, pero cada llamada fue mandada a buzón.

Se asomó por la ventana dándose cuenta de que la tormenta probablemente empeoraría más. Dejó el libro sobre su mesa de noche y salió de su habitación, en el proceso agarró un impermeable. De ser necesario, ella misma iría a buscarlo.

—¿A dónde vas, Mikasa? —Hanji se mantenía en la sala, también sostenía un libro sobre «química» entre sus manos y miraba a la chica con atención—. Afuera hay una tormenta.

—Eren no ha vuelto —dijo, como si aquel argumento fuera necesario para que Zoe la dejara salir.

—Sólo queda esperarlo —mencionó—. Si sales tú en ésta tormenta, él también se preocupara.

—Pero… —dudó un poco—. ¿Y si algo le pasó?

—Él está bien —aseguró.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Llámalo presentimiento si quieres —explicó mientras retomaba su lectura. Pero, como sabía que la chica seguiría insistiendo, decidió cambiar el tema—: ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? Hace algo de frío.

Ackerman asintió de manera lenta, pero mandó un último mensaje a su hermano.

Algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien.

* * *

Insomnio era lo que tenía en ese momento por lo que decidió salir a su balcón a observar la lluvia caer; menos mal que había colocado una que otra lona para evitar mojarse, de lo contrario no podría salir. Se mantuvo en el balcón, mirando lo más de cerca que podía las calles empapadas y las casas; también los truenos.

La lluvia la ponía melancólica, aunque no recordaba exactamente por qué. A Farlan, su antiguo compañero de departamento, también le ponía melancólico la lluvia.

Se tuvo que abrazar a sí misma para darse calor cuándo una ráfaga de viento fría llegó hasta ella. Seguía sin explicarse porqué, de la nada, había empezado a llover. No había ninguna predicción de lluvia, mucho menos una como aquella, sin embargo ahí estaba, empapando todo a su paso.

Observó las calles empapadas, las casas anteriormente llena de asientos, mesas o de ropa afuera, ahora se encontraban completamente ausentes de aquellas cosas para evitar que se mojaran. Era un escenario completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Siguió observando las demás calles hasta que vio dos niños pequeños que asomaban de manera tímida sus caras para sentir la brisa de la lluvia, los vio sonreír mientras se empezaban a empapar.

Seguido de eso fue el grito de sus padres exigiéndoles que entraran. Isabel no pudo evitar reír, le recordaba sus días en aquella casa hogar cuándo un día salió sin permiso para brincar sobre los charcos mientras todavía llovía. Cuándo la descubrieron la regañaron —además de haberla obligado a tomar un baño— pero sin duda alguna todo eso había valido la pena y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Siguió así, rememorando lo que había pasado en aquella casa hogar hasta que vio a una persona caminando bajo la lluvia, el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue que, sin duda alguna, aquella persona debería estar lo suficientemente loca como para salir con tremenda tempestad.

Cuándo aquel «extraño» se acercó más a su rango de visión pudo darse cuenta de que no era ningún _extraño; _era Eren. Se sorprendió un poco, ¿qué hacía Eren en un día de tormenta fuera de casa? ¿Acaso no iba a ir al orfanato Sina y luego regresar a casa?

Sin pensarlo mucho dio media vuelta para salir de su departamento y bajar los escalones lo más rápido que podía; sentía que algo andaba mal. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que vio la figura de Eren a sólo unos pasos de ella.

—¡Eren! —Gritó con verdadera fuerza, pero Jaeger parecía ajeno a todo ese mundo—. ¡Eren! —Siguió, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero él caminaba cada vez más rápido—. ¡Eren Jaeger! —Su último grito fue con todas las fuerzas que podía.

El aludido finalmente paró y cuándo Eren le alcanzó, no le preguntó nada, simple y sencillamente lo jaló de la mano hasta su departamento dónde casi lo obligó a entrar. Cuándo cerró la puerta pudo ver al chico con la mirada perdida, completamente mojado y con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus orbes; respiraba con dificultad —tal vez debido a la gran caminata que debió haber dado— y parecía todavía no haberla identificado.

—Eren, mírame —insistió, tomándolo de la barbilla del moreno—. Soy Isabel, ¿me reconoces?

—Is… —susurró finalmente Jaeger cuándo sus orbes se encontraron con los de ella y cuándo la castaña estaba lista para decirle algo más, el chico se abrazó a ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza que tambaleó un poco.

Sintió su hombro ser mojado y ya no por la lluvia, sino por las lágrimas de Jaeger. No sabía qué le había pasado al castaño, pero debía de ser algo verdaderamente duro dónde lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana; correspondió aquel abrazo con la misma fuerza, acunó al chico entre sus brazos y estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que finalmente el más alto se calmó lo suficiente.

Isabel lo apartó lentamente, limpió el resto de lágrimas que había todavía en las orbes aguamarinas y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que Eren apenas pudo devolver.

—Debemos darnos un baño —evidenció. No quería que ninguno de los dos se enfermaran; Eren estuvo por replicar y ella le interrumpió—: No te preocupes por la ropa; puedes usar las de mi antiguo compañero de cuarto, después las lavaré.

—…Gracias, Is.

Isabel empezó a caminar hasta la antigua habitación de Farlan, no esperaba que la ropa de él le quedara a la perfección a Eren, pero era algo a nada; buscó entre las cosas del rubio y regresó hasta dónde había dejado a Jaeger y le dio las prendas y una toalla. Le dio indicaciones de cómo poner el agua caliente y ella se quedó en la sala, esperando que él saliera para meterse a bañar ella.

Mientras escuchaba el ruido de la regadera, volteó a ver la tormenta de nuevo pero sin concentrarse en ella, sus pensamientos seguían en Eren y en lo que tal vez podría haberle pasado para que estuviera en ese estado. No creía que fuera por un problema familiar; Hanji era una tía excelente —ella lo había comprobado—, Mikasa era una buena hermana y rara vez peleaba con Eren. Los padres de Eren estaban muertos, ¿entonces qué había pasado?

Cuándo recordó a Hanji, miró el celular de Eren que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro y lo tomó entre sus manos mojadas, dándose cuenta de que estaba apagado; posiblemente descargado. Soltó un suspiro, ¿estaría Hanji preocupada?

Tomó su propio celular e intentó llamarle, dándose cuenta de que no tenía señal… ¿Un mensaje saldría en ese momento? Estuvo escribiendo el mensaje y buscando un lugar dónde agarrara señal, cuándo finalmente pudo mandar el mensaje, se sintió más relajada.

En ese momento, Eren salió y ella se apuró a entrar al baño.

—Hay chocolate caliente en la estufa —aclaró—. Y pan… Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Las penas con pan son buenas".

Eren soltó una risa corta. —Gracias, Is.

* * *

—Deberías de ir a dormir —asesoró Zoe a su sobrina, quién batallaba entre el sueño y la lucidez—. Eren tendrá que volver en la mañana, ahora sería peligroso.

Mikasa se debatió entre obedecerla o no, al final fue hasta su habitación, sacó una almohada y trajo una manta para el frío. —Lo esperaré aquí —proclamó.

Hanji rió. —No has cambiado nada, Mikasa.

—Usted tampoco, señorita Hanji.

Ambas se mantuvieron calladas mirando aquellos comerciales interminables hasta que en la televisión perdió por completo la señal, ambas suponían que era por la tormenta, por lo que no hicieron nada más que apagar la televisión mientras Mikasa se acurrucaba en aquel sillón mientras poco a poco trataba de vencerse por el sueño.

En ese momento el celular de Zoe sonó, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

—¿Es Eren? —Se apresuró a preguntar Mikasa.

La castaña mintió—: Sí, es Eren. Dice que tuvo que quedarse a descansar en un hotel que estaba de paso, la tormenta no lo dejará venir hasta mañana.

Pudo ver el semblante de su sobrina más relajado, pero supo que al día siguiente Eren recibiría un regaño por parte de su hermana mayor.

—No tengo señal —anunció—. Iré abajo para tratar de mandar el mensaje, tal vez allá haya mejor señal.

Mikasa asintió y antes de que Zoe saliera, le apagó la luz para que durmiera mejor.

Cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, bajando poco a poco hasta el piso inferior dónde se encontró con una vecina que llevaba varias bolsas cargando.

—¿Quiere ayuda? —Propuso.

—¡Oh, me sería de mucha ayuda! —Aceptó la otra mujer mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor. Zoe se dijo a sí misma que no era buena idea hacer eso, sin embargo era la opción que más les facilitaba la tarea. Cuándo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ninguna de las dos dudó en subir—. Menuda tormenta —comentó.

—No estaba anunciada —dijo Zoe—. Nos tomó por sorpresa.

—Sólo espero no pase nada malo.

* * *

Cuándo Isabel salió de bañarse, no escuchó ruido alguno, por lo que se apresuró a verificar si Eren no se había ido. Pero para su sorpresa lo encontró dormido sobre el sillón mientras dos tazas de chocolate reposaban sobre la mesa de noche, las tocó para comprobar si estaban calientes y efectivamente así era, por lo que supuso que el chico se había quedado dormido esperándola.

Sonrió levemente y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de él, cuándo estuvo cerca acarició el cabello castaño, dándose cuenta de que todavía se encontraba levemente húmedo, pasó sus dedos por su cabellera y no sintió a Eren removerse; suponía que en verdad estaba cansado.

O eso pensó hasta que empezó a removerse, señal de una pesadilla; se movía de un lado a otro balbuceando cosas sin sentido para ella, también pudo presenciar como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Fue limpiando las lágrimas conforme iban cayendo de sus parpados cerrados. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que escuchó finalmente algo coherente salir de los labio de Eren.

—Levi… —las lágrimas volvieron a salir y lo sintió removerse contra su palma.

Isabel se quedó estática en su lugar, ¿había mencionado al señor Levi? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el señor Levi le había hecho algo? Acarició el cabello castaño tratando de que el chico se calmara pero nada funcionaba, cuándo sintió que la pesadilla estaba aumentando, empezó a moverlo con algo de brusquedad para que despertara y Eren lentamente lo hizo.

—Eren —empezó ella—, creo que deberías ir a la cama a dormir, es más cómodo.

—Estoy bien —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos —demandó—, aprovecha que Farlan no está. De lo contrario tendrías que dormir obligatoriamente en el sillón.

A final de cuentas el chico asintió empezando a caminar hasta la habitación señalada; era pequeña, no estaba muy habitada, en realidad parecía más una especie de bodega con tantas cajas y muebles sin ocupar. La pared era de un color claro y tenía algunos posters de bandas que no pudo identificar. Se acostó sobre aquel cómodo colchón y sintió como Isabel apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta, se abrazó a la segunda almohada que había sobre la cama y tardó mucho en conciliar del sueño de nuevo.

¿Por qué esos recuerdos seguían atormentándolo si ya había recordado casi todo? Había escenas borrosas, pero la mayoría estaban tan claras como la mismísima agua.

Recordó que su celular estaba mojado y descargado, también de que se había quedado en la mesa de centro de la sala y tuvo el deseo de levantarse y pedirle prestado a Isabel su cargador. Pero se detuvo, ¿para qué molestarse en hacer eso? Afuera había una tormenta y dudaba mucho que pudiera mandar un mensaje.

Estaba seguro de que Mikasa estaría preocupada —ella más que su tía— y que probablemente tendría un sermón a primera hora de la mañana. Así que no importaba si enviaba aquel mensaje o no, las cosas serían igual. Además, ¿cómo volvería a su casa a primera hora? ¿Cómo haría para mirar a su hermana y decirle que estaba bien cuándo ella siempre fue buena para descubrir si estaba o no mintiendo? ¿Cómo haría para mirar a su tía sin qué los recuerdos le bombardearan?

¿Cómo haría para volver a mirar a Levi si era necesario?

«Levi» la sola idea de volverlo a ver no le gustaba, no quería volver a verlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a aparecer en su vida? ¿Por qué tenían que reencarnar en el mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué sus caminos tenían que cruzarse? ¿Por qué sus destinos no fueron líneas paralelas?

Apretó más la almohada contra su cara, queriendo hundirse en ella. Queriendo dormir una eternidad de ser necesario hasta que todo estuviera resuelto de nuevo.

Quería, tan sólo, no haber recordado nunca.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

Mikasa se despertó debido a la alarma de incendios que sonaba con suficiente fuerza como para dejar sordo a más de una persona, se levantó sobresaltada mientras trataba de ubicarse dónde estaba y recordó que estaba en la sala. Miró todo el lugar una vez prendió la luz buscando algún rastro de Hanji, pero no lo encontró.

¿Ella ya estaría abajo? ¿Se habría quedado en el primer piso y estaría en ese momento a salvo? Sintió un mal presentimiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo; los pasillos eran todo un caos, los empleados trataban de que las personas fueran con calma, pero aquello era totalmente imposible, todos iban corriendo, empujándose para tratar de bajar lo más rápido posible.

—¡¿Qué fue lo qué paso?! —Exclamó el que Mikasa identificó como uno de los guardias de seguridad.

—Hubo un corto circuito —explicó otro—, en el último piso. El fuego avanza con velocidad, tenemos que evacuar los departamentos.

—¡¿Con ésta tormenta?!

—Lamentablemente, sí.

Ackerman bajó con el montón de personas los pisos inferiores; algo bueno tenía no vivir tan alejado del suelo y cuándo estuvo en el primer piso buscó con la mirada a Hanji, sabía que la mayor la hubiera buscado primero a ella para que ambas se resguardaran y no sufrieran ningún accidente. ¿Pero dónde exactamente estaba su tía? La siguió buscando con la mirada, sin tener éxito.

—¡Mikasa! —Irvin apareció ante ella con un impermeable y una sombrilla que le entregó—. ¿Dónde está Hanji? —Demandó saber.

—No lo sé.

Smith se notó preocupado. —Escuche la alarma de incendios, ella debió de haber hecho lo mismo. ¿Acaso salió a algún lugar?

Cuándo Mikasa estaba por hablar, los mandaron a todos afuera dónde la mayoría empezó a mojarse. Las sombrillas en medio de esa tormenta no servían de nada. Se escuchó una explosión debido a qué tal vez alguien tenía consigo algunos cohetes escondidos.

—¡¿Ya están todos afuera?! —Se escuchó el grito del encargado.

—¡Hay personas en el elevador! —Una tercera voz habló—. ¡No pudimos sacarlas! ¡Son dos mujeres! ¡Una de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño!

—¡¿Y los bomberos?!

—¡En camino, señor!

Irvin y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas durante breves momentos; había una posibilidad muy grande de que aquella castaña fuera Hanji.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuándo Eren despertó, la mayor parte del cielo estaba despejado, parecía como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado anoche. Se estiró en la cama y se quedó observando el techo durante unos minutos hasta que decidió levantarse tras escuchar ruido del otro lado de la puerta, ¿estaría Isabel ya despierta?

Abrió la puerta y el olor característico de los _hot cakes_ le dio los buenos días, Isabel escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó a verlo; portaba un mandil color rojo mientras cocinaba, ella le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

Observó con atención la casa; el color beige de las paredes, la forma de las ventanas y el pequeño jardín que había. Todo ese lugar decía «Isabel», aquella casa tenía una calidez como la de la chica. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa pudo escuchar perfectamente el canto de algunos pájaros y los vio posados en el pequeño jardín.

¿Isabel los alimentaría, acaso?

—Dormilón —mencionó la chica mientras ponía enfrente de él un gran plato de Hot cakes—. Tienes el sueño pesado.

—Me lo dicen seguido —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Magnolia rió y se sentó en frente de él, ambos empezaron a desayunar. Ella no preguntó qué había pasado el día anterior y Jaeger lo agradeció profundamente; no se sentía listo para hablar el tema. Además, ¿cómo explicarle a Isabel que se debía a una vida pasada?

—Gracias —soltó—. Gracias por… lo que hiciste por mí.

—No fue nada —dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le entregaba a Eren su celular, al parecer lo había puesto a cargar—. A quién le debes una explicación es a tu tía.

—Lo sé.

Prendió el celular y esperó poco a poco hasta que finalmente los mensajes llegaron con una velocidad que no se esperó, eran demasiados; la mayoría de Mikasa y algunas llamadas perdidas de su tía. Leyó el mensaje más reciente que hizo que quedara impresionado al leer el contenido; era un mensaje de Irvin.

«Hubo un incendio en el departamento. Hanji resultó herida. ¿Dónde estás?»

«Eren, comunícate con nosotros, es urgente. Hanji está en el hospital»

—¿Eren? —Isabel logró sacarlo de su asombro.

—Necesito ir al hospital, mi tía está ahí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé.

—Te acompaño —proclamó y empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto—. ¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta! —Proclamó al momento que le aventaba las prendas que había usado el día anterior, completamente secas.

* * *

—Hierba mala nunca muere. —Dijo Hanji cuándo su sobrino apareció ante ella completamente sobresaltado al verla internada en el hospital y con aquella mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar.

—No es gracioso, tía. —Recriminó Eren.

—Eren tiene razón —opinó Irvin—. Enserio pudiste haber muerto.

Zoe pareció restarle importancia al asunto, Jaeger sabía que su tía era así, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Por eso mismo había salido de la casa de Isabel corriendo con la chica; habían llegado al hospital en un tiempo record.

—Lo importante aquí —volvió a hablar ella, quitándose esa mascarilla—, es qué me digas dónde estuviste anoche, _jovencito_.

Eren se encogió de hombros, cuándo su tía le decía «jovencito» era porque en verdad se había preocupado demasiado por él. —Terminé en casa de Isabel —confesó. Era una verdad a medias, todavía no estaba listo para decirle que había recordado todo y qué… había estado con Levi.

—El edificio dónde se quedaban estará deshabitado hasta que todos los daños sean cubiertos —empezó a decir Smith para cambiar el tema—. ¿Con quién te quedarás mientras tanto, Eren? Mikasa pidió asilo con Sasha. Te ofrecería venir conmigo, pero mi departamento es muy chico.

—No se preocupe, señor Smith —mencionó—, suficiente hizo con ayudar a mi hermana y a mi tía.

—¿Entonces con quién te quedarás, Eren? —Inquirió Zoe. Ella no saldría de ahí hasta que el doctor no le diera de alta; tenía algunas quemaduras leves y, si fuera por ella misma, estaría en ese momento como si nada. Pero le habían hecho descansar.

Él se puso a pensar. ¿Con Armin? No, imposible. Armin iba a mudarse de casa, por lo que tenía un montón de cajas que desempacar y, según tenía entendido, ahora su casa era más chica. Ymir vivía con Historia y en verdad no quería molestarlas y Annie… bueno, Annie era Annie. No le pediría algo así.

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

Zoe hizo una mueca, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro de Levi Ackerman. Eren se encogió de hombros mientras se hacía a un lado y caminaba hasta un lado de la cama de su tía. Ninguno de los dos volteó a ver al otro y Eren trató de que ni su tía ni el señor Irvin se dieran cuenta de nada.

—¡Oh, Levi! ¡Justo a la persona que necesitaba!

«No» pensó Eren para sus adentros, ¿acaso su tía pensaba…?

—¿Serías tan… amable de cuidar a Erencito por mí unos días? —En lo que Levi lo pensaba, ella agarró la mascarilla para tomar un poco de aire y seguir hablando—. Sólo unos días, piénsalo.

—No es necesario tía Hanji —aclaró Eren antes de que le pelinegro pudiera hablar—. Isabel tiene una habitación desocupada, podría pedirle a ella…

—Eren —le interrumpió la mayor—. ¿Te gusta Isabel?

Se extrañó por esa pregunta. —N-No…

—Ir a vivir con ella es alimentar sus esperanzas —le dijo—, y eso es cruel. ¿Quieres que ella sufra?

—No.

Se formó un silencio hasta que Zoe decidió volver a romperlo. —Entonces, ve con Levi. Tú no sientes nada por Levi, Levi no siente nada por ti —Eren no sabía porque aquella última frase le había dolido—, y sólo son unos cuantos días.

Hanji le dedicó una mirada a su amigo, una súplica con la mirada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Jaeger—. Sólo si el señor Levi está de acuerdo.

—No hay problema —aseguró el pelinegro.

Fue en ese momento que la mirada de ambos se cruzaron y el primero en desviarla fue Eren. ¿Qué les depararía ahora que tendrían que convivir bajo el mismo techo?

* * *

**C**ontinuará.

* * *

Reviews anónimos:

Hikari-Candy: ¡Me alegro que te pareciera lindo el capítulo! Me esforcé porque fuera así. Espero éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Abrazos.

Sadiele: Concuerdo contigo en casi todo, en verdad. Pensé que era la única a la que le daba rabia leer ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, sin mentirte, llevo varios fics abandonados porque siempre terminan haciendo algo que no me gusta y es muy frustrante. *Suspira* Sobre el porque Levi obedeció esa orden, bueno, pronto se verá. Tal vez en el siguiente.

Sobre el dejarlo abandonado, la verdad es que no he dejado un fic abandonado desde que inicie en FF y no planeó hacerlo. Yo soy de las que tienen la mentalidad que esto es un pasatiempo, pero a la vez estamos comprometidos con las personas que nos leen. Y yo aprecio a cada uno de mis lectores (: dejar un fic tirado es casi como una traición a ellos. Así que pierde cuidado, que pudo tardarme meses, pero siempre verás una actualización de mi parte. Sino, puedes acosarme en los links de mi perfil para que escriba xD Con confianza.

¡Perdona tremenda biblia!

Annyel: Me alegro que te gustara. ¡Hice todo lo que puede para no tardar tanto! QwQ Escribí como poseída dos días seguidos.

Andy: ¡Hola! ¡A mí me guste que te guste! Me alegra que pienses que es interesante; ojalá sigas pensando así. Pues, ahora sabes que ha pasado xD Un abrazo.

* * *

Oh, dioses, escribir esto (que ya tenía planeado) fue agotador *se desploma en su cama* ¡Espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado! ¿Alguien se esperaba que Levi y Eren terminaran compartiendo el mismo techo? Espero que no. ¡Lo siguiente ya casi es parte de la recta final! A lo mejor el fic tenga de 10 a 15 capítulos… faltan alguno cabos que voy a ir atando en los próximos capítulos.

¡Espero seguir contando con su apoyo! ¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron! Un beso. Estoy abierta a sugerencias/dudas/quejas (: ¡Nos leemos!

13 de Junio del 2015.


	9. Chapter 9

_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Hikari-Candy, Sadiele, Annyel, Kokoa Kirkland, Lily, Shezar y Alicia Medina._

_Dedicado: _A ti. Porque a pesar de todo lo que me tarde sigues leyendo, sigues esperando pacientemente. Muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, espero también poder hacerte pasar un rato ameno.

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

**9**

La casa de Levi estaba tan limpia y ordenada como cualquier persona que le conociera podría imaginárselo; Eren hasta tenía miedo de ensuciar algo con tan sólo pasar por el pulcro piso. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al estar en esa gran casa solo. Levi había tenido que atender cosas de trabajo y le había dado a él la copia de una llave para que pudiera ir y dejar las pocas pertenencias que pudo rescatar en la habitación que le había asignado el mayor.

Caminó con cuidado de no ensuciar absolutamente nada hasta que estuvo frente a frente con la puerta del cuarto que sería su habitación hasta que Hanji saliera del hospital o hasta que encontrarán una casa a buen precio a la cual mudarse. Una vez dentro soltó la caja que tenía en sus manos, dejándola a un lado del armario y se echó en la cama mientras contemplaba el techo pintado de blanco.

¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas tendrían que pasarle a él? No bastaba con haber recuperado sus antiguas vivencias, sino que ahora tenía que vivir bajo el mismo techo de quién le rompió el corazón.

Dejó escapar un gran gruñido de pura frustración. ¿Por qué se tenía que incendiar el edificio? ¿Por qué su tía tuvo que estar en ese ascensor? ¿Por qué no le pudo haber pedido asilo a nadie más que a Levi Ackerman? Todo eso era muy injusto; el destino tendría que estarse burlando de él. Tendría que estar disfrutando sus desgracias.

Se levantó y empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias, podía bien quedarse en esa cama odiando su suerte y tratando de entender por qué le pasaba todo eso, pero aquello no le serviría de nada; ni siquiera como consuelo. Cuándo estuvo todo listo, tomó su celular y las llaves para salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

El departamento era enorme y estando ahí no solamente se sentía un intruso, sino también una persona tan pequeña. Y, sobre todo, en aquel departamento se sentía extremadamente solo.

* * *

—Titanes… —Dijo Armin—. Titanes que comen a todas las personas. ¿Correcto?

Jaeger asintió mientras abrazaba la almohada del rubio. Al final había recurrido a su mejor amigo, diciéndole sobre sus sueños extraños y tratando de descifrar si Armin recordaba o no.

Arlert miró un punto muerto en la pared durante unos breves minutos que a Eren se le hicieron terriblemente eternos, pero posteriormente volteó a ver a su amigo mientras una sonrisa melancólica se plantaba en su rostro.

—Así que has recordado, Eren.

—Armin… —dijo Jaeger—. Tú… ¿sabías…?

Arlert asintió sin dejarle continuar y se levantó de su asiento para ir hacía la sala dónde descansaban todavía varias cajas. Eren le siguió con la mirada, viendo que buscaba en aquella caja que decía «recuerdos personales» se le extrañó eso, ¿acaso Armin quería mostrarle algo?

—Siempre tuve sueños raros —admitió el chico cuándo volvió con un folder entre sus manos y cuándo encontró un dibujo se lo enseñó a su amigo—, tenía cinco años cuándo lo hice —aclaró, eran las mismas murallas que Eren había visto en sus recuerdos. Sin duda alguna su amigo siempre había sido bueno dibujando—. Pero siempre fueron confusos… —llevó una mano a su barbilla—… hasta que te conocí a ti y a Mikasa.

—Pero… —Jaeger titubeó un poco—… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Un silencio tensó rodeó la habitación. Armin hizo una mueca y Eren lo observó jugar con sus manos; dudando si soltar lo siguiente o no. Al final lo hizo.

—Mikasa sí recuerda —soltó. Eren se quedó petrificado en su lugar—. Ella… me lo confesó semanas después de que todos los recuerdos llegaran. Y me pidió qué no te dijera nada.

Eren apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Por qué todos le ocultaban aquello que había sido primordial para él? Si tan sólo hubiera recordado antes de conocer a Levi todo sería mucho más fácil. Sin embargo nadie le había dicho nada y en ese momento se encontraba en una situación de la que deseaba deshacerse.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó lo más calmado que pudo pero sin dejar que su amigo observara sus ojos; porque Eren sabía que era un libro demasiado fácil de leer.

El rubio se mantuvo callado y fue el tiempo que Jaeger aprovechó para observar cada uno de los dibujos que su amigo guardaba tan recelosamente en aquel folder azul. Los pasó uno por uno, observándolos poco a poco e identificando algunos lugares, lo único que no pudo identificar fue un paisaje de lejos; se veían las murallas derrumbadas.

Ese escenario ya no alcanzó a verlo porque fue ejecutado.

Siguió pasando entre los dibujos que terminaron con las alas de la libertad; el emblema de la región. Sonrió de manera nostálgica hasta que vio uno que se escondía entre dos dibujos más, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo identificó con facilidad; era él con Levi el día que iba a confesársele.

—Por eso —confesó el más bajo, sin afán de seguir ocultando más cosas—. Creímos que tenías derecho a vivir una vida sin atormentarte por el pasado.

Eren bajó la mirada, seguía sintiéndose mal porque se lo habían ocultado, pero ahora que sabía que lo habían hecho con el afán de que fuera feliz, no sabía ni siquiera que decir. Tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, de eso no había duda.

Tomó el dibujo entre sus manos, su amigo había captado sus mejillas sonrojadas, la manera en la que temblaban sus manos y la manera en cómo apretaba los labios sin saber si soltar aquello o no. Y ahí estaba Levi, con su rostro de siempre recargado contra una pared, esperando el momento en que él se dignara a hablar sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

¿Por qué habrían reencarnado todos ellos? ¿Por qué tenían sus recuerdos?

—¿Por qué reencarnamos? —Soltó sin querer, en un susurro demasiado bajo que Arlert no hubiera escuchado sino se hubiera sentado al lado de Eren, en la cama.

—Hay varias suposiciones sobre ese tema —explicó, captando la atención del moreno—. He leído mucho sobre eso —explicó—, también tenía muchas dudas. Puedes encontrar muchas opiniones, pero yo me quedo con la que decía que era porque dejamos algo inconcluso.

Jaeger parpadeó. —¿Qué dejaste inconcluso, Armin?

Fue en ese momento que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de carmín y desvió la mirada. Eren se le quedó viendo, todavía sin comprender la razón de la reacción de su amigo y esperando con impaciencia una buena respuesta. Pero el más bajo parecía no poder hablar.

—A-Annie —finalmente dijo, en un susurro demasiado bajo y con sus labios temblando levemente—. No le pude decir qué… la quería.

—¿Y Mikasa? —Interrogó, sabiendo que Armin tenía esa respuesta—. ¿Qué es lo que dejó inconcluso Mikasa?

—Quiso protegerte —aclaró—, pero no pudo. Ese fue su remordimiento.

Guardó silencio un rato mientras su mirada se paseaba por aquella pequeña habitación qué apenas estaba siendo habitada. Abrazó con más fuerza la almohada, parecía que todos sabían por qué habían reencarnado; menos él. ¿Por qué estaba en ese mundo? ¿Por qué le tocó vivir todo eso?

¿Por qué había recuperado sus recuerdos?

—¿Qué es lo que dejaste inconcluso, Eren?

—No lo sé —confesó.

Armin le quitó a Eren su dibujo de sus manos, observó detenidamente la escena que había inmortalizado en papel. Recordaba haberlos visto juntos, él había pasado por casualidad; Mikasa estaba con él y lo jaló del brazo para que ambos escucharan lo que hablaban ambos.

—¿Puede…? —Empezó, formulando una pequeña hipótesis en su mente—. ¿Puede qué en realidad querías saber la razón tras el rechazo del sargento?

Eren fue incapaz de decir algo. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de Levi, recordaba qué le había mencionado que lo que le estaba diciendo era tonto, que no habría nunca ninguna oportunidad entre ambos, que los dos eran hombres y qué ni se atreviera a pensar en ellos dos como pareja.

Más sin embargo, nunca le dio una razón verdadera. Se justificó bajo la excusa de que no eran tiempos para pensar en una relación, también que ambos eran del mismo sexo, la diferencia de edad. Pero nunca hubo una razón, no hubo un _tú no me gustas, _nunca hubo una mirada de desprecio. No hubo un te odio; te considero un monstruo. No hubo nada de eso.

—Puede ser —terminó por aceptar.

* * *

—Lo hiciste a propósito, Hanji —mencionó Irvin mientras ingresaba en aquella habitación de hospital. La castaña estaba a penas terminando su desayuno—: Provecho.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Irvin —la mujer acomodó sus gafas mientras dejaba el flan de lado—. Extraño la comida de Eren —comentó.

—El pedirle a Levi que se quedara con Eren —le recordó—, fue todo idea tuya, no creo que fuera casualidad.

Zoe rió. —Sabía que lo descubrirías, no por nada eras el comandante de la región.

—Hanji.

Ella le hizo señas al rubio de que tomara asiento, Irvin agarró una de las sillas desplegables y se sentó cerca de la cama de la castaña, esperando saber las razones detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de dos días. Las cosas habían dado un giro radical, o tan siquiera él nunca hubiera imaginado que Levi y Eren terminarían bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Sabes? —Prosiguió la mujer—. Parece que me darán de alta en ésta semana. Pero tengo un amigo que trabaja aquí y le pediré que me ayude a quedarme más tiempo.

—No comprendo —soltó Smith

—Esos dos necesitan hablar —explicó e Irvin no necesitó preguntar de quienes se trataba; eran Levi y Eren.

—¿Crees que ellos dos hablarán?

—Deben de hacerlo —evidenció ella—, Eren tiene que escribir una canción en menos de dos semanas. No podrá sino sabe las razones detrás del comportamiento de Levi.

—¿Y Levi? —La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de una enfermera qué les sonrió de manera cálida. Tomó la bandeja con la comida terminada de la castaña y se fue sin decir nada, sabiendo que había interrumpido algo por la forma en la que ambos la miraban. Smith prosiguió—: Dudo que él tenga algo que hacer.

Zoe se lo pensó, llevó ambas manos a su barbilla. —Pero tiene trabajo que hacer y necesita concentrarse. No sé lo que está haciendo, pero creo que es importante…

—Lo es —asintió Smith—, es un proyecto que está a su cargo. Debe supervisar todo para poder presentarlo en una junta —todo eso se lo había mencionado Levi, Irvin lo recordaba a la perfección. Lo había felicitado por su ascenso y le había dado ánimos para que el proyecto saliera bien—. Efectivamente necesitara estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Hanji sonrió. —Todo está a nuestro favor.

Smith la miró, guardando silencio. ¿Tendría que creerle a Zoe esa vez? La chica parecía haber nacido con aquel don de predecir el futuro, porque por lo regular lo que decía se volvía realidad. Sólo una vez se había equivocado y de eso fue hace bastante tiempo.

—Necesito tu celular —soltó Zoe de repente, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

El rubio la miró sin entender el propósito detrás de sus palabras, pero al final decidió no preguntar nada y dárselo sin mayores protestas. Con el tiempo había aprendido que lo mejor era evitar hacerle preguntas a Hanji y sólo apoyarla, porque los resultados solían ser satisfactorios y también podría comprobar en su teléfono qué era lo que ella había hecho.

—Primer mensaje listo —celebró, después de enviarlo con una velocidad envidiable. Luego volvió a teclear con la misma velocidad que antes—. Listo. —Celebró

* * *

«Cuando quieres conquistar a alguien lo recomendable es darle flores y chocolates, muchos chocolates. Erencito los ama, ¡suerte!»

Chasqueó la lengua al terminar de leer el mensaje que supuestamente Irvin había enviado, pero que estaba seguro era Hanji; había estado checando los planos para darse cuenta si tenían todos los cambios solicitados hasta que su celular vibró con el mensaje de Zoe. Así que todavía poseía energía para molestar desde el hospital, pensó mientras volvía a sus labores sujetando aquella libreta de apuntes.

—¿Pasa algo? —Interrogó Petra y él volteó a verla. La chica notó que había dejado de mirar los planos con atención, su mente parecía haberse distraído.

—No —dijo para volver a sus actividades hasta que ella le pasó una hoja que se había caído. Fue entonces qué se dio cuenta de que Ral portaba un anillo de compromiso—. Te casas —soltó de improviso dándose cuenta de que ella sí había logrado encontrar la felicidad lejos de aquella guerra contra los titanes.

Qué bueno, se lo merecía, se dijo.

Las mejillas de ellas se tiñeron de rojo debido a la vergüenza y tardó dos segundos en responder. —Sí, me casaré muy pronto —confesó. Levi levantó la mirada cuándo se dio cuenta de que no había seguido con sus labores y la vio con la mirada baja y sonriendo como nunca antes la había observado.

—Felicidades —dijo retomando sus labores.

—Muchas gracias —Petra sonrió y retomó sus actividades, imitándole—. Va a ser una convivencia pequeña —aclaró—, ¿podríamos contar contigo, Levi?

Ackerman levantó la mirada de nuevo, se llevaba bien con Petra. La chica era agradable, siempre lo había sido, pero dentro de las instalaciones utilizaban un lenguaje más formal, que lo dejara de repente era algo raro en ella. Asintió y la sonrisa de Petra se agrandó aún más.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y Petra rápidamente le atendió. Levi pudo escuchar perfectamente qué preguntaba si era algo urgente y posteriormente la chica colgó mientras volvía con él a su lugar para ayudarle a organizar todo. No preguntó quién era, porque si no era nadie importante entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

Los planos quedaron completamente en su lugar, estaban listos y sólo faltaban las copias que Petra rápidamente se apresuró a ir a sacar. Levi se quedó en su oficina, volteando a observar el panorama. Hacía un día bonito en la mañana y ahora parecía a punto de llover.

Fue en ese momento que su mente regresó a los eventos pasados, al hecho de que no había cruzado con Eren ni media palabra sobre lo que había pasado, no le había podido explicar al chico que en realidad nunca había estado jugado con él y no pudo preguntarle si a pesar de todo, Eren le odiaba. (1) Seguía teniendo esa duda y cuándo parecía que finalmente podía ser contestada, no era así, todo se volvía a complicar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que se podía hacer? Si Eren no le escuchaba, entonces nada serviría. Nada se arreglaría, no sólo era cuestión de él, el mocoso también debería poner de su parte y eso era algo que veía difícil. ¿Cómo hacer para qué Eren le escuchase? Pero, ¿podría está vez si hablar de manera clara con el chico? La última vez se había quedado estático en su lugar, completamente mudo mientras observaba el semblante de Eren romperse cada vez más.

Sacó de entre sus ropas una cajetilla de cigarros, había empezado con ese vicio desde muy temprana edad y aunque quiso dejarlo no pudo. Había personas que con la cafeína podían acomodar sus ideas, para él era mejor el cigarro. Abrió una ventana para que el humo se fuera antes de que Petra llegara y siguió contemplando el cielo apenas nublado.

¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora? Se preguntó. Tenía a Eren viviendo bajo el mismo techo y eso podía considerarse como una nueva oportunidad, una que está vez no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar. Ya había desaprovechado muchas, ahora haría que ese mocoso le escuchara de una buena vez.

* * *

«Deberías escuchar las razones de las personas antes de hacerte ideas erróneas» Leyó por quinta vez el mensaje en su celular, el número era del señor Smith pero apostaba todo a qué había sido su tía Hanji quien le mandaba aquel mensaje. Suspiró mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabellera castaña y la jalaba levemente. ¿Por qué la señorita Hanji le decía eso? ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que había pasado?

Era imposible, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Isabel que lo había visto en aquella situación. Se quedó en aquel parque releyendo el mensaje hasta que se lo aprendió de memoria. Todo parecía indicarle que debía de escuchar las razones de Levi, pero no quería, tenía miedo. Miedo de qué la razón doliera tanto. Pero tampoco quería ser injusto, cada uno tenía razones de defender su parte y Levi tenía derecho a ser escuchado.

Ocupó aquella banca completamente para él solo, recostándose mirando con atención el cielo apenas nublado, él sabía que pronto llovería y no le quedaría otra opción más que ir a casa de Levi para cubrirse de la lluvia. Maldijo de nuevo a aquel incendio, sin tan sólo no hubiera pasado, él no estaría en esa situación.

El golpe de algo cayendo sobre su cara lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó aquella revista entre manos y se acomodó en la banca sentándose correctamente. Su mirada viajó hasta la de la recién llegada, encontrándose con el rostro de Annie con su peinado habitual y un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa azul de manga corta. Ella traía entre sus manos su reproductor de música mientras lo miraba con atención.

—Página 10 —le dijo.

Jaeger tardó un poco en reaccionar y cuándo lo hizo buscó la página indicada hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Se quedó estático en su lugar, eran las fotos de él e Isabel el día de su cumpleaños en el acuario, aparte de las fotos en el restaurante cuándo todos cantaron para ella. La nota hablaba de la posible relación que ambos podrían tener, igual que varios comentarios de la buena pareja que haría o de lo parecidos que eran.

—Mi tía se va a molestar —susurró.

La última vez le había costado demasiado a Hanji deshacerse de los rumores con Jean y la mayoría parecía haberlo olvidado, pero ahora el rumor era como Isabel y su tía no estaba en condiciones de ayudarle. ¿Debería entonces dejar de ver a Isabel hasta que todo eso fuera olvidado?

Volteó la página y observó detenidamente la última nota, hablaban sobre Annie y Armin, los habían visto en un restaurante cenando, se veían cómodos juntos. Eren sonrió feliz por ellos. Merecían felicidad, sobre todo Annie.

—¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Annie y Eren no captó un verdadero interés, estaba mirando unos niños corriendo delante de ellos y observó un audífono puesto en su oído.

—No lo sé —hojeó las otras páginas, no estaba realmente preocupado él tampoco por el asunto. Sabía muy bien que los rumores no eran ciertos, quería a Isabel como a una hermana, con la misma intensidad con la que quería a Mikasa. Y sabía muy bien que si ella veía todo eso, no se aprovecharía de ello, es más, estaba seguro de que hasta le ayudaría a pararlo.

La rubia volteó a verlo y Jaeger solamente sintió cuándo Annie puso uno de los audífonos en su oído y pudo identificar aquella canción rápidamente. Era suave, romántica y ambos la habían bailado en una fiesta que fueron invitados. ¿Por qué ella le estaba mostrando esa canción en ese momento? No lo sabía.

Eren escuchó la canción con atención, siempre le había gustado. Se quedaron ambos ahí cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que unas gotas cayeron sobre ambos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Cuándo la canción terminó, le devolvió la revista a Annie y el audífono.

—Algo te preocupa —dijo ella todavía sin ponerse de pie

—No es nada importante —aseguró Eren, más para sí mismo que para ella—, podré resolverlo. —Aseguró y en verdad _trató de creerse sus palabras._

—Quieren la canción para dentro de dos semanas —finalmente informó mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba ambas audífonos—, sin falta. —Aclaró

—La tendrán —aseguró Eren mientras también se ponía de pie. Las gotas de lluvia caían con más velocidad que antes y el departamento de Levi estaba lejos de ese lugar.

Annie le dedicó un leve movimiento de mano en señal de adiós mientras tomaba el camino contrario al de Jaeger.

* * *

Entró en su departamento como siempre, lo único diferente esa vez era que se escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de una guitarra tocando perfectamente, Levi dejó las bolsas de la comida que había comprado en la mesa y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que estaba ocupando Eren. Lo observó tocar aquella guitarra que había llevado aquel día que lo encontró en un parque. Se notaba concentrado y por ende se quedó quieto en su lugar recargándose sobre la puerta de la habitación.

Las notas pararon y dieron paso a la voz de Eren. La canción había empezado bien, pero llegó a una parte que no encajaba para nada, observó a Eren dejar de tocar y tachar de forma violenta lo que había escrito en aquel viejo cuaderno.

—Eso sonó horrible —confesó.

El más chico se sobresaltó mientras volteaba a verlo, Levi pudo notar el ceño fruncido de Eren, tal vez no por lo que él había mencionado, sino por todas las veces que vio que había tachado párrafos en aquella libreta.

—Es hora de cenar —mencionó mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo.

Eren no tardó mucho en seguirle. —¿En ésta vida si aprendió a cocinar?

Levi volteó a verlo, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero eso no hizo que el semblante de Jaeger cambiara. —La compré —aclaró entre dientes.

El castaño asintió mientras se adelantaba y buscaba en qué trastes acomodar la comida, ese tiempo fue el que Levi aprovechó para ir a cambiarse. Cuando regresó la mesa estaba completamente acomodada pero no había rastro de Eren. Se sirvió de cenar mientras esperaba que el castaño regresara, lo hizo minutos después con su celular entre manos; parecía estar mandando un mensaje.

Eren también se sirvió y ambos comieron en completo silencio, uno por demás incómodo para ambos. El más chico lo sintió como un deja vu (2) algo que había vivido en su vida anterior. Era increíble como las cosas podían volver a repetirse aunque fuera en otros tiempos.

Mientras comían Eren recordó la plática con Armin «¿Puede qué en realidad querías saber la razón tras el rechazo del sargento?» se quedó mirando el plato durante unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a Levi comiendo con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo haría para saber las razones? Ahora mismo se sentía tan incómodo y no dudaba que Ackerman también aunque lo disimulara.

¿Cómo haría para qué sus dudas fueran aclaradas? ¿Cómo haría para saber la verdad?

Cuándo ambos terminaron de comer cada uno levantó su plato y lo limpió para después acomodarlo. Levi se encerró en su habitación sin dirigirle de nuevo al palabra a Jaeger y Eren le imitó mientras trataba de que aquella canción quedara lo mejor posible. Al final no pudo conseguir nada y se durmió con su libreta entre sus manos.

* * *

Despertó a las tres de la mañana con las letras perfectas para la canción rodando su mente. Encendió a luz y ocupó su pluma para completar lo que le faltaba, no era ni la mitad de la canción pero era algo a nada. Cuándo terminó de escribir suspiró de alivio.

Se mantuvo volvieron a leer lo antes escrito y cuándo estuvo a punto de apagar la luz y volver a dormir —todavía tenía algo de sueño— escuchó ruido proveniente de la sala. Abrió la puerta y salió, encontrándose con Levi con un libro enfrente de él y una libreta a su lado. Dudaba mucho que estuviera estudiando algo.

Se acercó poco a poco, Ackerman mantenía la mirada en el piso mientras sus manos jalaban levemente su cabello azabache.

—¿No puede dormir? —Dijo Eren y desvió su mirada hacía la cocina, Mikasa le había mencionado que para dormir bien se puede tomar leche caliente.

El hecho de estar resentido con el sargento no quería decir que iba a ser mala persona; él no era así.

—Tengo insomnio —confesó el mayor.

Eren se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, prendiendo todas las luces y sacando la leche para verterla en un traste y posteriormente calentarla. No sabía si serviría o no, pero era mejor intentar a no hacer nada.

—Todas las noches —volvió a hablar Levi mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la barra de la cocina dónde estaba Eren. Cuándo el castaño volteó se encontró con los ojos verde oliva mirándolo fijamente—, todas, sin excepción —repitió—, recuerdo cuándo te asesiné.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews:**

—Hikari-Candy: Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic. Tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir, muchas gracias por ello. Sobre tu preocupación, no te preocupes, trataré de manejarlo lo mejor posible para no decepcionarte a ti ni a nadie más. Abrazos y muchas gracias por el review.

—Sadiele: Muchas gracias por tus reviews largos, es tan gratificante, enserio. Me encanta ver que te encanta tanto el fic, para considerarlo lo único bueno que has leído xD Aunque en verdad hay muy buenas historias, sólo falta escarbar entre el Fandom y las encontrarás. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hace demasiado feliz. Espero no decepcionarte.

—Kokoa Kirkland: Lo que pasa es que si eso pasaba (escuchar sus razones) el fic ya no tendría sentido y lo digo enserio, así que he prolongado eso un poco más. Pero las va a escuchar, aunque no lo creas. De hecho ambos se van a escuchar mutuamente, porque hay cosas que Eren debe decirle a Levi.

—Lily: No te preocupes, trataré de no hacer las cosas tan fáciles. Me alegra que te guste el fic y te animaras a comentar. Trataré de actualizar más rápido owo

—Schezar: Yo hago sufrir a los dos xD No me gusta cuándo solo uno sufre, la cosa es pareja. Aunque el enano tendrá sus momentos de felicidad, ya lo verás.

* * *

(1)Véase capítulo 1.  
(2)Pequeña referencia a mi fic: _Más allá de las palabras _publicado en wattpad (auto-publicidad xD)

* * *

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero saben muy bien que no abandonaré este proyecto que en lo personal me gusta mucho. No tengo palabras qué decir sobre el capítulo, en realidad. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir sería un mega spoiler y no, mejor no.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de todo. Si quieren reclamar algo, con confianza.

5 de julio de 2015.


	10. Chapter 10

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **Hikary Candy, Emilda (¡bienvenida!), Kokoa Kirkland, Sadiele, Andy, Ariyass

**Advertencia: | **OoC | ¿saltos en el tiempo? | Horrores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado| Aburrimiento por parte del lector | _YumiKuri_ | ¡Advertidos!

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

**10.**

—Todas las noches —volvió a hablar Levi mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la barra de la cocina dónde estaba Eren. Cuándo el castaño volteó se encontró con los ojos verde oliva mirándolo fijamente—, todas, sin excepción —repitió—, recuerdo cuándo te asesiné.

Silencio.

Eren se quedó estático en su lugar, con el traste con la leche entre sus manos, lo tuvo que poner en la barra para evitar soltarlo y que se regara por el piso. No sabía qué decir, se sentía acorralado en ese pequeño espacio a pesar de que ambos mantenían una distancia tolerable.

¿Por qué Levi le decía eso? ¿Por qué sentía aquella opresión en su pecho?

Ah, cierto, porque _él _también era el culpable, porque aquel _asesinato _no era solamente por culpa de Levi, también él tenía culpa y ese insomnio que sufría Ackerman y todos los recuerdos que había tenido que cargar eran también culpa de él. Se rascó la nuca en nerviosismo, cosa que Levi notó y entonces volvió a tomar aquel traste mientras se volteaba para prender la estufa y calentar la leche.

—Mikasa decía que tomar leche caliente ayuda a conciliar mejor el sueño —¿Por qué cambiaba el tema? ¿Por qué no lo afrontaba?

—Eren.

—Funciona, enserio funciona —volvió a hablar—. Posiblemente pueda volver a dormir…

Levi perdió la paciencia, tomó al chico con brusquedad del brazo y lo hizo de nuevo acercarse a la barra. Sus rostros estaban cerca y el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse, alejándose rápidamente, pero Levi no aflojó el agarre, lo aumentó para que no huyera.

Ya no más.

—Qué fue lo que me dijiste. —Demando saber.

Esa era la pieza del rompecabezas faltante, Levi recordaba casi todo menos qué era lo que le había dicho Eren para que cumpliera con aquella orden, recordaba qué se había negado muchas veces pero fue finalmente Eren quién le terminó de convencer por completo. Pero no sabía qué era lo que le había dicho, no recordaba sus palabras.

Jaeger desvió la mirada hacía la estufa y sabiendo que no iba a poder librarse de aquella conversación, decidió dejar su tarea por la paz.

Hablar, finalmente era el momento de hablar. ¿Sería esa noche la indicada para qué todos los recuerdos finalmente quedaran aclarados? ¿Para deshacerse de esas cargas en sus espaldas? Miró a Levi atentamente, examinando su mirada y lo qué encontró fue en verdad curiosidad, en verdad estaba dispuesto a escucharle y a hablar.

—Suélteme —pidió, el agarre en su muñeca cada vez se hacía mayor—, por favor.

El mayor cedió, dejando en libertad al chico. Eren empezó a caminar, Levi pensó que huiría pero lo vio tomar asiento en el sillón, enfrente dónde él estaba anteriormente y adoptó su postura anterior. Ambos se miraron mutuamente durante mini segundos que parecían eternos.

—Le dije… —habló el menor, dudando un poco—. Que no deseaba pasar mis últimos momentos con nadie más.

Ackerman apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Esas habían sido sus palabras? ¿Eso había sido suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

—Te ofrecí escapar —le recordó.

Eren sonrió de manera amarga. —Usted iba a ser considerado un traidor —aclaró, y lo miró fijamente—. El traidor de la humanidad. —Jaeger entrelazó sus manos en nerviosismo, jugando con ellas un poco mientras se mordía el interior de las mejillas, ansiaba que las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca, pero de cierta manera se estaba frenando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ya no estaban en esa época, se obligó a recordar y en esos momentos ya no tenía absolutamente nada que perder; ya no estaban en ese mundo rodeado de murallas, ya no había altos mandos, ya no había nada que temer.

Un cinco palabras no cambiarían el rumbo ya marcado.

—Y yo no quería eso.

Ackerman guardó silencio, su ceño fruncido más de lo normal. ¿Así que todo eso había sido para protegerse a ambos mutuamente? Porque Levi había terminado accediendo sabiendo que si dejaba en libertad a Eren y lo volvía a apresar le iba a ir muchísimo peor.

Al final, ¿se habían protegido mutuamente sin darse cuenta?

El silencio volvió a rodearlos, era uno demasiado incómodo. Levi observó a Eren mirar un punto indefinido en la pared, su cabello castaño cubría parte de sus ojos y él no hizo ademán de querer decir algo. ¿Qué era lo que podría decir en ese momento?

Las últimas piezas del rompecabezas finalmente estaban en su lugar, pero no se sentía para nada satisfecho. Tal vez porque esperaba que las cosas mejoraran en cierto modo, esperaba que esa pared imaginaría que estaba entre ambos se rompiera finalmente.

Muy en el fondo esperaba que los días volvieron a ser como antes de su rechazo hacía el menor. Pero nada de eso sucedería y Levi lo sabía.

—Seamos amigos —susurró Eren, tan bajo que su interlocutor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderle.

—¿Qué?

Eren se armó de valor y levantó la vista. —Seamos amigos. —Después de todo iban a convivir juntos hasta que Hanji estuvieron mejor y hasta que finalmente pudieran encontrar un lugar a dónde vivir.

Además de que no conseguiría nada abriendo las viejas heridas, era una época nueva lejos de todo lo que les prohibía ser felices. ¿Por qué pasársela resentido con la persona enfrente de él?

—¿Harás de cuenta que nada pasó? —Inquirió Ackerman.

—No garantizo nada —aclaró Jaeger—. Pero puedo intentarlo.

Levi lo meditó unos minutos. ¿Aquello era lo mejor? —Los amigos no se hablan de _usted_ —aceptó finalmente, _porque en verdad no perdía nada._

—Lo sé —asintió Eren mientras bostezaba segundos después para caminar hasta la puerta de la que era su habitación por el momento—. Buenas noches.

—Eren —le detuvo Levi antes de que abriera la puerta.

El castaño volteó, mirándolo fijamente esperando que le dijera porqué lo había detenido.

Ackerman se debate mentalmente, aunque no lo parezca. No cree que sea el mejor día para decirle eso a Eren ¿pero qué mejor que esa noche cuándo gran parte de la historia ha sido aclarado?

—Lo siento —exclama finalmente. Jaeger le mira desconcertado, sin saber realmente porqué la disculpa—. Por haberte rechazado de esa manera.

El castaño le da la espalda mientras gira la manigueta para abrir la puerta. —Ya no importa —dice, aunque su voz no suena lo suficientemente convencido—, no se volverá a repetir —promete.

* * *

Camina alrededor de la plaza comercial sin mucho interés en su alrededor. No importa cuántas tiendas visite, todo se le hace aburrido y es en ese momento que desea como nunca volver a su antigua ciudad, pero está ahí huyendo de algo que no ha podido afrontar, algo que no desea afrontar todavía. Quiere tiempo para pensar, los meses que lleva ahí no han sido suficiente.

No es hasta que un par de chicas llaman su atención con su plática. —¿Los has escuchado? Se hacen llamar _The Titans._

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclama la más alta—. Tocan hermoso y el vocalista no está nada mal.

—Lo sé —la más baja de ambas saca de su bolsa una revista—. Y al parecer ya tiene una pareja.

Farlan no sabe qué es lo que le ha impulsado a voltear pero es en ese momento que ve la imagen de Isabel Magnolia con el otro chico —el vocalista de The Titans, suponía— caminados tomados del brazo en lo que parece ser el acuario de la ciudad.

Su sangre hierve sin poder evitarlo, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que se ha ido pero una parte de sí mismo le dice que ha llegado el momento de dejar de huir y afrontar sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Sigue caminando con dirección a la salida del lugar, convencido de que es momento de regresar.

Su mano se mueve sola y saca su celular y finalmente llama a Isabel para avisarle que está de regreso.

Ella contesta al según tono como es su costumbre. —¿Farlan? —Su voz se oye adormilada; y el rubio se siente levemente culpable. ¿Pero qué más puede hacer?

—Isabel, estaré de regreso en un par de días.

Escucha a la castaña bostezar y supone que apenas está asimilando sus palabras. —¿Un par de días…? —Repite y entonces se escucha el sonido de un golpe; supone que se ha caído de la cama—. ¡¿Vas a regresar?! —Exclama, la emoción está palpable en su voz y el corazón de Farlan no puede evitar emocionarse.

—Sí —asiente mientras detiene un vehículo; es hora de ir a comprar un boleto.

—¡Te estaré esperando! —Promete.

Y Farlan sabe que cumplirá su promesa.

* * *

—Amigos, ¿eh? —Armin se debate en dónde acomodar los libros que tiene entre sus manos; en su estante ya no caben. Así que debe buscarles un lugar en lo que compra otro estante. Finalmente se da por vencido y los deja sobre el escritorio.

Voltea a ver a Eren y se da cuenta de que está observando su libreta dónde escribe la letra de sus canciones, parece frustrado porque no tiene una buena idea. Finalmente Jaeger bufa mientras se sienta en el piso, parece derrotado.

—Solté eso sin pensar —confiesa.

—No sé —murmura el rubio, mirando a su amigo—. Creo que hiciste lo correcto, ya no estamos en esos tiempos, ya nada es igual. Guardar rencores es tonto.

—No me siento mejor —confiesa el más alto—, ni siquiera un poco.

—Es porque no lo escuchaste realmente —aclara el más bajo mientras toma la libreta de su mejor amigo entre sus manos y ver los rayones de ésta. «En verdad necesita ayuda, mucha» piensa, dejando la libreta en su lugar.

Jaeger soltó un bufido audible; es toda su frustración buscando salir.

—Le dijiste que no te importaba —prosiguió Arlert—, y es por eso que te sientes así.

—Escuchar a Levi no va a cambiar nada.

—No —acepta Armin—, pero al menos no tendrías esa curiosidad todavía. —Jaeger no le respondió y el rubio intuyó que estaba meditando lo que había dicho.

»¿Cómo está la señorita Hanji? —Cambió el tema.

—Hoy iré a verla —aclaró Eren y Armin no necesitó más palabras para saber que no la había visto—. El señor Smith la ha estado visitando —comentó—, Mikasa también… creo.

—¿Estás listo para verla?

El más alto rascó su nuca, muestra de nerviosismo. —No lo sé —confesó—, siempre la vi como mi tía… pero ahora.

—Sigue siendo tu tía —le interrumpió el otro—, y eso no va a cambiar.

Después de unos minutos Jaeger empezó a reír. —Debiste estudiar psicología —Armin arrugó el ceño, en desacuerdo—. Das buenos consejos.

—Prefiero ayudar a mis amigos (1).

El silencio los volvió a rodear hasta que fue cortado por el celular de Jaeger. Eren vaciló un poco en contestar y Arlert se estiró para ver quién llamaba, pero se encontró con qué ni siquiera estaba registrado, le envió una mirada a su mejor amigo animándolo a contestar y saber quién era.

Finalmente Eren contestó.

La llamada no tardó más de cinco minutos, fue demasiado breve, de hecho. Cuándo el rubio menos se lo esperó, el mayor se levantó, agarró al guitarra que traía consigo y en su mismo estuche guardó la libreta dónde escribía la letra de las canciones.

—Nos vemos luego, Armin —dijo.

El aludido se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrir dijo—: ¿Quién era?

Eren se encogió de hombros y cuándo Armin abrió la puerta su respuesta fue aclarada rápidamente: ahí, afuera de su casa, se encontraba Levi Ackerman en su auto esperando al más alto. —Me llevará con mi tía Hanji —aclaró Eren—… insistió en venir conmigo ésta mañana —aclaró.

Arlert sonrío. —Dile a la señorita Hanji de mi parte que se recupere pronto.

Eren asintió.

* * *

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —Esas fueron las palabras de Hanji cuándo Eren entró en la habitación. La mujer no parecía para nada molesta que el menor no le hubiera ido a visitar—. ¿Cómo has estado, Eren?

—Bien.

—¿Seguro? —Tomó entre sus manos las de su sobrino y miró finalmente a Levi—. ¿No le has hecho nada malo, verdad?

—Para nada —habló Eren atrayendo la atención de la mayor—, Levi… ha sido muy hospitalario.

—Más le vale —Hanji dejó que el castaño tomara asiento cerca de su cama, mientras Ackerman se mantenía a una distancia considerable de ambos, recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados—. ¿Cómo va la canción? —Cambió el tema.

Jaeger se tensó. —B-Bien…

Zoe se acomodó sus gafas y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Tus orejas están rojas.

Eren llevó ambas manos hacía sus orejas, tratando de ese modo que no se viera el color rojo, pero fue inútil. La carcajada que terminó soltando Zoe aligeró un poco el ambiente.

—Igual que antaño.

Levi captó desde su posición como el menor se encogía en aquel asiento, parecía que las imágenes de aquella época del pasado volvían a su mente poco a poco. Notaba la tensión en el aire y casi estaba seguro de que Hanji también lo había notado, pero se estaba haciendo la desentendida por el bien de él.

Zoe volteó a ver a Levi durante unos segundos, dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica, después las manos femeninas viajaron hasta el cabello castaño acariciándolo. Eren reconoció esa caricia, Hanji le había dado esa muestra de cariño unos días antes de acabar con todos los titanes.

—Así que has recordado —ella se acomodó mejor en aquella cama de hospital y algo le dijo a Eren que ella no necesitaba estar más tiempo ahí. ¿Entonces por qué estaba en ese hospital?—. Lo siento, Eren.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haber podido prolongar tu vida unos meses más —aclaró ella—. No fuiste capaz de ver el mar, mucho menos a la humanidad fuera de los muros. Tampoco estuviste en muchas celebraciones con nosotros. Pero —Hanji le miró directamente a los ojos—, en esta vida si pudiste verlos. ¿Verdad? Amaste el mar desde el primer instante.

Eren sonrió, el recuerdo de su madre —en esa vida— volvió a él. Y se sintió dichoso de que fuera la misma persona y también se sintió feliz de saber que ella no había tenido recuerdos de aquella vida dolorosa. La primera vez que su madre lo llevó al mar fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, recordaba haber sentido un sentimiento raro —melancolía, uno que su inocente mente no reconoció— mientras formaba castillos de arena junto a sus padres.

Sin embargo, no recordaba que su tía estuviera en ese momento con ellos.

—Yo estaba mirando a la lejanía —aclaró ella, de repente.

—Acosadora. —Dijo Levi, aligerando más el ambiente.

—Pederasta —contraatacó ella

Eren rió levemente al verlos discutir, a ese insulto le siguieron varios. Observó el semblante serio de Levi insultando a su tía y ella como toda una adulta madura y seria, se los regresaba.

Definitivamente eran buenos amigos.

—Gracias —interrumpió él.

—No te dije la verdad —Zoe volvió a adoptar su semblante "serio"—, porque quería que disfrutaras de una vida sin recuerdos amargos —ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta que la mujer volvió a proseguir—, no me malentiendas, Eren. Tener recuerdos es bonito, pero es una carga algo pesada —«y Levi lo sabe mejor que nadie» estuvo por agregar pero permaneció callada.

Y en un acto que sorprendió a ambos adultos, Eren se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y atrajo el cuerpo femenino hacía el suyo, en un abrazo.

—Gracias, señorita Hanji.

La mayor correspondió el abrazo y cuándo se separaron levemente, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente al menor.

—¡Nada de señorita! ¡Soy tu tía!

Jaeger volvió a reír mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta. —Gracias, tía Hanji.

* * *

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos, mocoso? —Preguntó Ackerman mientras subían ambos al auto del pelinegro.

Jaeger hizo una mueca ante el apodo, él podía ser ya un adulto (2) pero Levi no dejaba de tratarlo como un niño.

—No sé —se colocó el cinturón de seguridad—. Ymir quiere que vaya a su casa en dos horas, pero… —fue interrumpido por el gruñido de su estómago, ese era su "pero".

Levi se deleitó con el sonrojo del menor debido a la vergüenza hasta que su celular empezó a sonar con un mensaje de suma importancia.

—Tengo un asunto de trabajo —explicó el mayor, encendiendo el motor—. Ven conmigo y te invitó a comer. —Sugirió.

Eren le miró. —¿Eso es una cita? —Bromeó, _se suponía que los amigos bromeaban._

—Sólo si tú quieres.

* * *

La oficina de Levi era tan y como Eren se lo pudo haber imaginado, no solamente podía jurar que era la más aseada en todo el edificio —podía ver su reflejo en el piso— sino que también todo estaba perfectamente acomodando. Y las ventanas que estaban detrás de su espalda no tenían ni siquiera una muestra de polvo.

Los estantes que contenían varias carpetas y libros sobre el trabajo de Levi, no estaban en desorden, cada uno parecía tener un lugar perfecto para sí mismo. Caminó alrededor del escritorio de Ackerman queriendo encontrar alguna muestra de imperfección, pero no hubo alguna.

¿Cuánto debieron de sufrir los de la limpieza para llegar a alcanzar los estándares del pelinegro?

Eren volteó cuándo escuchó al mayor chasquear la lengua, fue en ese momento que lo vio examinando su dedo sucio por el polvo. Lo escuchó después maldecir a los de la limpieza por no hacerlo bien y prometer que los haría limpiar de nuevo hasta que todo brillara.

El chico sintió pena por ellos.

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuándo un par de tacones hicieron ruido, avisando que alguien estaba entrando. No tuvo que adivinar quién era, suponía que era la secretaria de Levi. Por alguna razón no volteó a verla, su interés fue captado rápidamente por un foto que encontró en el improvisado librero hasta arriba. Parecía vieja y de hecho, _lo era._

En ella se veía a un Levi adolescente junto a otro chico más o menos de su misma edad, rubio. Los examinó un largo rato, preguntándose qué eran ellos dos hasta que la voz femenina captó su atención.

—Lamento haberlo hecho venir —se disculpó la castaña con sinceridad, pasándole los papeles que traía entre manos. El silencio los envolvió y el ruido de los papeles fue lo único que se escuchaba—. Traeré un poco de té.

Levi asintió.

La chica finalmente volteó a ver al chico que se había mantenido estático en su lugar. Los colores subieron a las mejillas de la mayor en señal de vergüenza, tan metida estaba en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta del acompañante de Levi.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! —Ella se acercó a él—. Mi nombre es Petra Ral, soy asistente de Levi. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

Jaeger la miró, era la misma Petra que había conocido en antaño, se veía tan diferente, pero a la vez bien. Se notaba que le estaba yendo bien, qué era feliz. ¿Y qué mejor que eso?

Al principio no la había identificado, una cosa era haberla visto con el uniforme típico de la región hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora verla con una blusa blanca, con una falda negra y un saco a juego **(3)**.

—El té está bien.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Eh…?

—Eren —se presentó el chico—. Eren Jaeger.

La chica se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos, el chico se le hacía familiar, extrañamente familiar y rememoró haber tenido ese mismo sentimiento cuándo conoció a Levi.

Al final terminó dando media vuelta para ir por las bebidas, sabía que no serían sólo algunos minutos los que estarían ahí.

Cuándo finalmente Petra abandonó la oficina, Eren se acercó hasta el escritorio de Levi, tomando asiento enfrente de él con algo de nerviosismo; no fuera a ensuciar algo y el pelinegro se molestara. Se mantuvo callado observando al mayor hacer su trabajo hasta que finalmente no aguantó más la duda que rondaba su mente.

—¿Así que se reencontró con la señorita Petra?

Levi no dejó de hacer su trabajo. —Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí —aclaró.

—Ya veo… —Eren se removió en su lugar—. Se ve que le va bien.

—Se va a casar —finalmente reveló—, con Oluo en un mes.

—¡¿Enserio?! —La sonrisa de Jaeger se agrandó aún más. Era agradable que después de todo lo que había pasado encontraran finalmente su felicidad—. Me alegro por ellos.

—Demasiada emoción, Jaeger —reprendió Ackerman—. Se supone que la acabas de conocer.

Jaeger guardó silencio, en eso tenía toda la razón. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba feliz por la señorita Petra y por su futuro esposo también. Habían sido buenas personas con él —sobre todo ella—, ¿cómo no emocionarse con semejante noticia? Estuvo a punto de agregar algo más cuándo la chica volvió con las bebidas para cada uno.

* * *

Media hora después de haber estado con Levi en su oficina, se encontraba en casa de Ymir escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de la pecosa. Ninguno de los demás integrantes decía nada y Armin era el único que se estaba encargando de anotar todo para que no hubiera ningún desperfecto.

Él había matado el tiempo comiendo en aquella cafetería junto con Levi, no fue una comida tan incómoda como se lo hubiera imaginado, o era porque el hambre había enfocado toda su atención, al parecer el mayor se tardó mucho más de lo que creía y es que nunca imaginaba cuál minucioso solía ser.

—¡Hey, Jaeger! —La voz de Ymir le atrajo de nuevo a la realidad—. ¿Estás escuchando?

Asintió. Ymir de verdad estaba mandando a todos porque deseaba que todo saliera bien, el pobre de Armin más de una vez fue reprendido por no escribir a una gran velocidad. Él se acomodó mejor sobre el sillón, ocupando las piernas de Mikasa como almohada, la chica lo único que hizo fue pasar sus manos por su cabellera castaña.

Al parecer era el aniversario de Historia e Ymir, llevaban ya más de tres años y cada año la más alta hacía algo en grande para la otra, se notaba a grandes millas que apreciaba demasiado a Historia. No por nada se habían enfrentado juntas al padrastro de la rubia para que las dejara estar juntas.

Y aunque se había negado muchas veces, siguieron insistiendo hasta que obtuvieron el permiso a regañadientes. Después de eso empezaron a vivir juntas.

—Entonces —habló Jaeger cuándo Ymir terminó su explicación—. ¿Mikasa y yo te acompañamos con los instrumentos y tú cantas?

La chica asintió.

—¿Es todo? —Preguntó tímidamente Armin. Su libreta tenía rayones de cuándo se había equivocado y varias anotaciones por si lo que quería Ymir no estaba.

La chica volvió a asentir.

—Nos vemos a las nueve —comentó Mikasa a la par de Eren, poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba su bolso.

Armin y Annie les imitaron.

—Sean puntuales —ordenó la chica.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Las luces del restaurante del _papá de Annie _se apagaron, dejando solo algunas lámparas prendidas. Era increíble como ese lugar, que los había visto nacer como banda, se había convertido en un buen escenario para eventos especiales y nadie parecía quejarse de ello. Porque todos estaban completamente curiosos de saber qué era lo que acontecería.

No estaba de más mencionar que Historia todavía no se encontraba en el lugar, había mencionado que llegaría junto con Sasha en un par de minutos —ya estaban doblando la esquina— y todos ya estaban preparados para la sorpresa. Armin, tras bambalinas, se encontraba verificando de qué todo se encontrara en perfecto estado, después de todo, él era el encargado de todo eso por ese día.

—¿Nervioso? —Susurró a Eren, la persona más cerca que tenía.

Jaeger negó. —Saldrá bien —le aseguró a su amigo, acariciando su cabellera rubia—. No te estreses, Armin.

Arlert suspiró, ¿por qué siempre le dejaban las cargas más duras a él?—. Está bien —dijo retomando su compostura—. Ymir parece emocionada.

Eren asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Historia hizo finalmente acto de aparición, las luces levemente se iluminaron, dándole una vista de un letrero que tenía como función felicitarlas por su aniversario. Esa era la señal, se recordó Eren. Fue en ese momento que sentado sobre aquel banco, empezó a tocar. Annie le siguió en la tonada, siendo ella quién se acoplara bien al castaño.

El hecho de que Annie supiera tocar la guitarra acústica le sorprendió demasiado, pero no comentó nada. La rubia siempre tenía alguna cualidad guardada y aunque él quisiera odiarla por todo el año anteriormente causado, no podía. Suponía que era porque presentía que de cierta forma ella ya había pagado por lo cometido; estar tanto tiempo dentro de un cristal no debía ser para nada bonito.

Mikasa se les unió después con aquel piano, el restaurante poco a poco se llenó de aquel bello sonido que estaban interpretando y no fue hasta segundos después que Ymir se les unió con la letra de la canción. La tonada era tranquila, bella, romántica y la letra lo era aún más.

Todos los presentes pudieron ver la cara de felicidad de la rubia, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si todo eso le había tomado por sorpresa.

En medio de todo eso, Eren encontró con la mirada a Levi recargado sobre la pared de la entrada. Supuso que no iría porque le había invitado y, como respuesta, le había preguntado si iría Isabel. Eren no supo que decirle, no había hablado con Isabel en días y suponía que era porque a chica estaba ocupada. Sin embargo, su silencio fue tomado de una forma positiva y Levi le dejó solo en la sala mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

Verlo ahí era un verdadero milagro, o así lo creyó hasta que vio a Irvin Smith parado cerca del pelinegro. Cuándo su mirada se cruzó con él, el más alto le sonrió con cariño a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo. Eren sonrió, Irvin le agradaba.

Siguieron tocando hasta que finalmente la canción acabó. El público aplaudió y la mente maestra de todo eso se bajó del escenario para ir a abrazar a su pareja, siendo correspondida. Todos aplaudieron y Armin sonrió al ver que todo había salido a la perfección.

* * *

Finalmente, el día había acabado. Había sido uno de los pocos días menos atareados que tenía y ver a Ymir y a Historia le había dado una nueva idea para los fragmentos de canción que le faltaban. Cuándo finalmente salió de la ducha y de cambiarse, fue hasta la cocina. Estaba de buen humor, por lo que no le molestaría para nada cocinar.

Antes de irse, el señor Irvin le había mencionado que su tía extrañaba muchísimo su comida y que esperaba que le llevara algo a escondidas al hospital. Eren no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y asentir a pesar de que sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. El señor Smith sólo había ido a ver el espectáculo, tomar fotos y luego regresar a su departamento. Al parecer Zoe le había dicho que fuera en su representación y él, no queriendo ir solo, se llevó a Levi.

El pelinegro no mencionó ni media palabra, pero cuándo el señor Smith se fue, Eren pensó que igualmente él lo haría, ya que no tenía ninguna otra razón para quedarse. Pero se equivocó, porque Levi se quedó hasta que finalmente él salió y entonces regresaron juntos a casa dónde cada uno tomó su camino hasta su propia habitación.

Tiempo que Eren aprovechó para darse un baño y ahora estaba ahí, haciendo la cena.

Cuándo finalmente terminó fue hasta el cuarto de Levi, tocando la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Se encontró con el cuarto perfectamente ordenado —no era para menos— y algo que le llamó su atención fue un pequeño piano portátil al lado de la cama.

¿Qué hacía Levi teniendo ese instrumento?

—¿No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta, mocoso?

Eren se sobresaltó. —No tuve respuesta —se defendió—, así que entre a ver si no había salido.

Levi le miró durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente chasqueó la lengua. —¿Qué quieres?

—La cena está lista.

—Vamos —Levi empezó a caminar hasta que fue detenido por el contrario.

—¡Espera! —El pelinegro se detuvo, ambos estaban frente a frente—. ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

—Sólo lo básico —aclaró, caminando hasta el banco que estaba enfrente del piano—. Aunque el piano no es mío, es de un antiguo compañero de habitación.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Está fuera por trabajo.

—Oh —ambos se mantuvieron mirando el piano durante unos minutos, hasta que Jaeger habló—: Siempre me ha gustado el sonido del piano —reveló—, pero nunca aprendí a tocarlo. Mikasa sí lo hizo aunque muy pocas veces toca.

Levi asintió, asimilando todo lo antes mencionado y antes de que se levantara, Eren le sorprendió de nueva cuenta.

—¿Puedes tocar?

Él sabía que podía negarse, que no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo porque aquello era sólo una petición. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sí mismo sentándose correctamente mientras empezaba a tocar una de las piezas que había aprendido y que más le había gustado. Era triste, era cierto, pero de cierta forma le relajaba.

El silencio colaboró con ellos, en la casa sólo se apreciaba el sonido de su música y cuándo finalmente terminó con la pieza, los comentarios de Eren no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡Eso fue grandioso! —Exclamó, en verdad parecía maravillado por lo que acababa de escuchar _y eso que ni siquiera había sido la pieza completa_—. ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

—_Into the dark_ de Sebastian Lorsson **(4)**

Después de esa explicación, le siguieron más frases halagadoras, más experiencias compartidas y en medio de todo eso, Levi se permitió observar la imagen de Eren con atención, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción, su cabello recién lavado con algunas gotas todavía escurriendo y su pijama que le quedaba sólo un poco más grande.

Sin poder evitarlo se fue acercando a él poco a poco hasta que tomó su barbilla. Pudo ver la cara de impresión del más alto y cuándo estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de besarle, Eren se apartó, levantándose enseguida.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar—mencionó caminando hasta la puerta—. No es por presumir, pero creo que me quedó bien. —Y salió, dejándolo ahí completamente solo.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Contestando reviews anónimos:**

_Sadiele: _Sé qué no merezco tu perdón QwQ lo siento, en verdad mis exámenes finales fueron todo un caos. Me encantan muchísimos tus reviews, siempre sabes que decir para animarme a seguir escribiendo.  
Sobre el Armin/Annie, me gustan mucho juntos. Pero también suelo emparejar a Jean con Armin, ¿has visto fanarts o leído drabbles de ellos? Dioses, son cositas llenas de azúcar, son tan dulces *corazón*  
Pero hablando del fic, espero no haberte decepcionado ): ¡Gracias por el review! Saludines.

_Andy: _Lo dejé ahí porque soy una terrible persona (?) QwQ Me alegra que te gustara mucho (:

* * *

**(1)**Frase dicha por un amigo mío, hace _un tiempo atrás._  
**(2)**No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero he insinuado varias veces que aquí Eren es mayor de edad.  
**(3)** Vestimenta de Petra en mi página de Facebook  
**(4) **Canción en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME PEGUE! –Llora– éste capítulo me ha sacado un par de canas de color _morado. _No sabía cómo continuarlo al cien por ciento, ¡pero las escenas ya las tenía en mi mente! Jodidos diálogos QwQ Al final creo que terminé abusando del OoC y espero no les haya molestado el YumiKuri. Hace unos días estaba hablando del ship y no pude evitar escribir algo de ellas. ¿No son un amor?

Espero a nadie le haya molestado como manejé la relación Levi/Eren, si fue así pues… lo lamento mucho, enserio.

_Peeeeero_ la noticia buena aquí es la siguiente: **volverán las actualizaciones SEMANALES. **¿Sí? ¡Así es! Me he propuesto como reto propio hacer las actualizaciones semanales porque el fic está en su recta final. Se lo merecen, ¿verdad? Así que, bueno, pueden decir que la espera ha valido la pena.  
Si puedo corregir tres capítulos en un día puedo con esto *levanta el puño decidida*

Nada más que comentar. Lamento la biblia. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Saludines!

24 de Julio del 2015


	11. Chapter 11

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **Hikari Candy, Sadiele y Emilda (:

**Advertencia: **OoC | horrores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

**11**

—¿Eren? —Armin abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ver al castaño en aquella cafetería en especial, rara vez iba a visitarlo cuándo sabía que estaba trabajando, ¿acaso algo malo había pasado? Negó y se obligó a despegar esas ideas de su mente.

—Armin —saludó Jaeger y el aludido pudo identificar el estuche de la guitarra de su amigo. Rió levemente, porque no había día en que no veía a su amigo con ese instrumento.

—¿Pasó algo? —Inquirió y antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich se lo acercó a su amigo para ver si quería.

Eren movió su mano en negación. —No realmente —finalmente confesó mientras el rubio daba una mordida a su almuerzo—. Solamente pasaba por aquí y te vi.

Los ojos azules le interrogaron para saber si mentía o no, las orejas de Eren se tiñeron de color carmín y Armin después de beber un poco de su jugo, finalmente habló—: Estás mintiendo, Eren.

—No quería estar en la casa de Levi —finalmente soltó—. Anoche… quiso besarme.

El contrario casi se atraganta.

—Cuidado —dijo el moreno, dándole a Arlert unas palmadas en la espalda, esperando que se repusiera.

—L-Lo siento... —Armin siguió tosiendo hasta que tomó de nuevo el líquido. Cuándo se repuso de nuevo miró a Eren a los ojos—. ¿Es enserio? ¿Y qué hiciste?

Otro encogimiento de hombros. —Me aparté.

Armin le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a su amigo. —¿Crees que hiciste bien?

Jaeger no le respondió, ¿qué podría decirle cuándo realmente no tenía una respuesta? La acción de Ackerman le había tomado desprevenido y lo único que hizo por acto reflejo fue apartarse. Además de que la imagen del chico que estaba junto a Levi en aquella antigua foto no dejaba de rondar su mente.

¿Quién era esa persona?

—Mi tía Hanji está bien —cambió el tema—, de hecho en unos días la tendrían que dar de alta y entonces buscaremos a dónde ir. Así ya no tendríamos que estar importunando Mikasa y yo.

—¿Perdieron cosas de valor con el incendio?

—Algunas fotos de nuestros padres —asintió—, pero mi tía había tomado la precaución de pasarlas a formato digital y como se le había olvidado en la oficina, la copia la guardó Irvin.

—Menos mal.

Eren asintió.

El celular de Armin sonó, su descanso finalmente había terminado. Pidió la cuenta y Jaeger se percató de esto. —¿Trabajo?

—No todos triunfamos en la música —bromeó.

Y cuándo la mesera le dio su cuenta y él la pagó, se dirigió finalmente a su amigo, de nuevo. A decir verdad tampoco quería que se fuera y su trabajo estaba siendo lo suficientemente relajado en ese momento, ¿qué perdía con soltar esas simples palabras?

—¿Vienes?

—P-Pero…

—No importa —dijo, adelantándose a cualquier excusa de su amigo—. Por ahí me ayudas con unas cuentas cosas.

Eren sonrió. —De acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Más días? —Moblit se mantenía sentado a los pies de Zoe. Se talló la cien y evocó toda la paciencia que había en el mundo. Las personas normales suplicaban salir del hospital después de casi morir, pero Hanji Zoe era la excepción a esa regla.

—Sólo es un pequeño favor, Moblit.

—Nunca la voy a entender, señorita Hanji —admitió el rubio—. Aunque me alegro que esté mejor.

—No lo hago por gusto, querido —confesó la mujer. Ella más que nadie extrañaba la comida de su sobrino, la del hospital definitivamente no era de su gusto, pero eran pequeños detalles que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Moblit estuvo a punto de agregar algo más cuándo la puerta fue abierta de forma tímida por una joven de cabello castaño rojizo. Zoe sonrió abiertamente cuándo identificó a su visitante. Moblit se había levantado de su lugar y había susurrado un «con permiso» antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Saludó la menor.

—Isabel —devolvió el saludó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas—. ¿Vas a algún lugar?

La chica se sonrojó levemente y la castaña rió por aquella reacción. No debía de ser una gran adivina para saber que algo debía de hacer Isabel, nunca había visto a la chica con el cabello suelto pero se veía bien. Igualmente traía puesta una blusa verde aguamarina de mangas largas que había arremangado, un short café y unos botines cafés. Se veía bien.

—Voy a ir a recibir a un amigo —confesó—. Regresa después de varios meses.

—¿No es tu compañero de departamento?

Ella asintió.

—Fue buena idea que Eren no se quedara contigo —comentó—, ahorita mismo tendríamos un problema. Creo que, inevitablemente, iría con Levi.

Magnolia pareció haberle prestado demasiada atención a lo antes mencionado, sin embargo no comentó absolutamente nada. En su lugar buscó algo entre su bolsa. —Traje algunos panecillos —comentó—, creí que estaba harta de la comida del hospital.

Cuándo finalmente lo obtuvo entre sus manos se lo entregó a la mayor. Zoe lo sostuvo entre sus manos durante varios segundos hasta que sus ojos regresaron hasta los verdes de Isabel, era raro que la chica se hubiera mantenido callada cuándo la mayor parte de las veces siempre buscaba que decir.

—¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió.

Isabel se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Qué clase de relación tienen Levi y Eren?

Hanji dejó el regalo, la pregunta la había desconcertado, no sólo por la razón de la pregunta —que no sabía obviamente— sino por quién era la persona que le preguntaba eso.

—¿Por qué?

La chica vaciló un poco y se terminó sentando a los pies de Zoe como había hecho anteriormente Moblit, jugó con sus manos en nerviosismo y es ahí cuando la mayor se preguntó dónde estaba la chica que había conocido anteriormente. ¿Tanta era su vergüenza por dar la razón? ¿Había algo detrás de eso?

—E-El día del incendio —confesó, al fin—, Eren llegó a mi casa, estaba completamente empapado y parecía fuera de sí mismo. —Hanji se acomodó mejor, esa parte de la historia no se la sabía. Su sobrino no había querido hablar nada de eso—. Llamé a Eren más de tres veces hasta que reaccionó, pero todavía parecía en otro mundo. Parecía —dudó un poco, rememorando ese día—, parecía que había llorado.

»Lo mande a bañarse para que no se enfermara y luego me bañé yo porque me había mojado. —Isabel tomó un gran bocado de aire antes de proseguir—. Cuando salí estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón de la sala y me arrodillé un poco para apreciarlo dormir —se sonrojó levemente al reparar en lo que había dicho—, y de sus labios… salió el nombre del señor Ackerman.

El silencio las envolvió, la revelación pesó en cada una de ellas y Hanji se hizo una nota mental de que debería de hablar con ambos cuándo saliera de ahí o cuándo la fueran a visitar. Había una parte de la historia que no le quedaba lo suficientemente clara, si bien sabía que su sobrino había recuperado sus memorias, no sabía _cómo._

—Deberías preguntarle a Eren —asesoró—. Dudo mucho que Levi te diga algo, pero Eren-

—Yo quiero a Eren —le interrumpió—, y él lo sabe. Pero-

Zoe sonrió, comprendiendo porque le decía todo eso. Se sentía mal por la chica, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella cuándo todo eso había pasado en su ausencia? Y, además, por más que intentaran mantener alejados los caminos de esos dos, siempre volvían a encontrarse. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero los demás que eran espectadores sí lo habían notado.

—¿Te has dado por vencida? —Interrumpió.

Isabel sonrió levemente. —Nunca pensé que iba a ganar —confesó—, pero quiero ver a Eren feliz. —Se quedó en silencio un largo rato hasta que agregó—: Me desconcertó mucho lo del señor Ackerman.

—Esos dos tienen un pasado que los une —aclaró la mayor—. Un pasado que ninguno parece olvidar.

Isabel asintió de manera lenta, procesando la información recibida. Se mantuvo callada un rato hasta que su celular sonó, el mensaje era de Farlan avisando que muy pronto llegaría.

—Debo irme —aclaró ella—, ¡espero le gusten los panecillos!

Antes de que se diera la vuelta, Zoe la sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara.

—El día de tu cumpleaños, ibas a decirme algo.

—Sólo era un comentario —sus mejillas tomaron color—, que apreciaba mucho a Eren. Siempre me gustó mucho… se puede decir que fue mi amor desde que estaba en aquella casa hogar —su rostro se iluminó recordando aquellos buenos momentos en aquel lugar—. Los niños casi no se relacionaban conmigo por mi manera de ser, pero llegó Eren junto con Mikasa y dejaron que me uniera a ellos por ese corto tiempo.

—¿Después de que ellos se fueron lograste hacer amigos?

Magnolia asintió. —Vieron que no era para nada temible y empezaron a ser mis amigos —asintió—. Después de eso pasé buenos años hasta que tuve edad para irme…

—¿Buscaste a Eren?

—No exactamente —la chica rió—, estaba caminando cuándo vi un artículo sobre una nueva banda e identifiqué rápidamente a Eren y a Mikasa. Empecé a escuchar su música y… me hice su fan.

—Y entonces te lo encontraste cuándo estaba con Levi.

Ella asintió. —Fue casualidad en realidad.

—Ya veo —ambas guardaron silencio y esa fue la oportunidad que Isabel vio para prepararse para salir finalmente. Está vez Zoe no la detuvo y en su lugar le deseó que le fuera bien mientras iba a recoger a su amigo.

* * *

Al final terminó yéndose de nuevo a su casa temporal, Armin había mencionado que tenía poco trabajo y aunque al principio fue así y él le estuvo ayudando en lo que le indicaba, al final su amigo terminó corriendo de un lugar a otro debido a que había surgido una emergencia. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estorbaba ahí y se despidió rápidamente del rubio.

Arlert le había susurrado un «lo siento» antes de que él se marchara, pero Eren le restó importancia con la mano, ya que después de todo su amigo no había hecho nada malo.

Y ahora estaba ahí caminando entre las calles esperando encontrar la inspiración necesaria para terminar esa canción que solamente le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. No era nada en especial y nunca le había pasado algo así, pero ahora mismo tenía un bloqueo que no sabía ni siquiera porque se había provocado y mucho menos como deshacerse de él.

Suspiró mientras seguía caminando hasta que su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Levi explicándole que había olvidado una libreta en la casa que era de súper importancia y si podía llevárselo. Eren se extrañó del mensaje, ¿enserio a alguien como Levi se le podía olvidar algo de suma importancia? Respondió el mensaje diciendo que estaría ahí pronto. Después de todo para llegar al departamento faltaba una cuadra.

Cuándo finalmente llegó al departamento y encontró lo que Levi quería, su vista no pudo evitar ver aquellos lugares donde apenas se estaba acumulando el polvo. Soltó un suspiró cansado, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Ackerman se daría cuenta de eso y le haría limpiar como en los viejos tiempos y los estándares de limpieza de Levi eran demasiado altos para su gusto.

Decidió desechar ese pensamiento de su mente mientras tomaba las cosas y dejaba la guitarra en su habitación, después de todo dudaba mucho tener la parte faltante de la canción. Cuándo finalmente se cercioro de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, decidió salir de la casa.

La compañía dónde trabajaba Ackerman no se encontraba tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca como para ir caminando y si Levi le había llamado a él para que le entregara aquella libreta, entonces debía ser algo urgente. Para su suerte, el transporte pasó rápidamente y pudo abordarlo. Estaba lleno, pero tampoco le disgustaba ir parado, inevitablemente revocaba aquellas épocas dónde él y su hermana salían a cantar por pura diversión.

Entre remembranzas y pequeñas paradas, se pasó el trayecto hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. La gran empresa se alzó frente a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que bajaba del camión y se apresuraba a adentrarse. El guardia de seguridad le miró durante unos minutos para después preguntarle si era la persona que había asistido con Levi hace unos días atrás y cuándo asintió, le dejaron pasar.

No perdió mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al piso dónde estaba Levi, Petra le recibió con una cara de desconcierto.

—¿Eren? —Él se detuvo en el escritorio de ella—. ¿Vienes a ver a Levi?

—A entregarle esto, en realidad —dijo, mostrando la libreta.

Ral tardó un poco en procesar la información y cuándo lo hizo, se levantó de su escritorio y le arrojó los brazos al cuello. —¡Nos has salvado, Eren! —Ella se apartó rápidamente, recobrando la compostura—. L-Lo siento… pasa, pasa.

—G-Gracias…

Entró en la oficina, tan silenciosa y limpia como la había presenciado antes. Levi se mantenía en su lugar, mientras hacía algunos apuntes. Su seño se encontraba fruncido y cuándo escuchó pasos, levantó la mirada rápidamente, cuándo le vio no le dijo nada, pero Eren con la libreta en mano se lo mostró y camino hasta el escritorio para entregárselo.

—Gracias —se sorprendió al escuchar el agradecimiento de parte del pelinegro, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente dio un asentimiento que no fue captado porque Levi seguía absorto en el trabajo.

Recorrió de nuevo los muebles de Ackerman en la oficina y se preguntó si estaba bien o mal que se quedara ahí. —¿Puedo quedarme? —Finalmente preguntó.

—Si tú quieres —fue la seca respuesta.

* * *

—¡Farlan! —Isabel corrió hasta dónde estaba el rubio y le recibió con un cálido abrazo. Quería mucho al chico entre sus brazos, siempre le había apoyado en todo lo necesario y cuándo salió del orfanato le ofreció ayuda para adaptarse a aquella ciudad.

—Isabel —susurra el chico, correspondiendo el abrazo. Muy pocas veces había sido expresivo con la chica, pero ahora mismo no tiene deseos de mostrarse diferente, después de todo no se han visto en varios meses.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Pregunta ella, alejándose finalmente de él y sonriéndole de nueva cuenta.

Él duda un poco, ¿qué puede decirle? Había aceptado el trabajo para alejarse de ella, siempre se habían tratado como amigos normales y solían molestarse mutuamente, Farlan tenía la costumbre de decirle _mocosa_, apodo por el que ella siempre hacía pucheros. Él no sabía cuándo eso había cambiado, sólo fue consciente de que deseaba huir de aquella convivencia y por eso aceptó ese trabajo por tanto tiempo.

Pudo haber regresado antes y él lo sabía, pero prefirió quedarse ahí hasta que los celos pudieron más con él, no había soportado leer toda la nota en aquella revista y mucho menos ver a ambos castaños juntos. Regresó lo más rápido que pudo, soportando una hora de una inmensa fila para conseguir el boleto y todo para decirle que estaban agotados.

Había tenido suerte cuándo una mujer escuchó sus maldiciones a causa de no poder llegar pronto y le ofreció venderle el suyo propio, ella decía que no tenía tanta prisa y que lo veía demasiado desesperado, después de eso ella rió al darse cuenta de que sus palabras lograron hacer que sintiera vergüenza.

¿Cómo le había ido? Podía considerarlo como _bien_ porque todo había salido a la perfección, un trabajo bien hecho con un buen equipo y cada vez que tenía alguna duda no dudaba en llamar a Levi, él siempre se había mostrado amable con él cuándo se conocieron y siempre le sacaba de dudas.

Pero también podía decir que _mal _porque la chica no dejaba de rondar su mente y porque aunque había tenido muchos deseos de volver, no lo había hecho. Siempre se repetía que no volvería hasta tener su mente completamente clara.

_No quería aceptar que tenía sentimientos por la chica._

Pero ahora no importaba mucho.

Si tenía que admitirlo, lo haría.

—Bien —finalmente dijo empezando a caminar, no para tomar un transporte y regresar a la casa que compartían, sino para dar un breve paseo antes de volver—. ¿Tú como lo has pasado aquí?

La chica dudó un poco hasta que finalmente le terminó contando absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en sus meses de ausencia, le comentó cosas sobre su trabajo hasta que finalmente llegó al asunto de Eren Jaeger y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, igual que le confesó que se había terminado rindiendo, ¿para qué si era más que obvio que Jaeger elegiría a alguien más?

Farlan en ese momento recordó aquel artículo en la revista sobre ambos, claro que se habían visto bien juntos y por supuesto que parecían una pareja pero se había dejado envolver por ese chisme en vez de recordar que la mayoría de las cosas que publicaban a veces no eran ciertas. Se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo, pero se alegró demasiado de haber regresado antes de tiempo.

Church volteó a verla durante unos segundos y después propuso ir por un helado, hacía suficiente calor y aunque eso no sería necesario para refrescarlos, tal vez podría hacer más amena aquella plática. Isabel se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, pero aceptó y ambos se dirigieron a la nevería más cercana.

Una vez ahí ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos y en lo que se habían dicho minutos atrás.

Finalmente, el rubio volvió a hablar. —Es un idiota —soltó, refiriéndose inmediatamente a Jaeger. Isabel lo miró, no con sus cejas fruncidas debido al insulto, sino con curiosidad—. Si no es capaz de ver a la clase de persona que perdió, entonces es un idiota. —Agarró un poco el helado de la castaña y ella hizo un puchero, él sonrió, porque seguía amando molestarla y después prosiguió—: A cualquiera le gustaría estar en su lugar.

Magnolia hizo un puchero. —No conozco a ninguno —rebatió.

—Yo conozco uno —asintió Church—, y está enfrente de ti, ahora.

Isabel guardó silencio, la cuchara de su helado reposó sobre el mismo. Farlan reaccionó segundos después a lo que había dicho, pero ya no había tiempo de retractarse, _ya no quería retractarse._

—¿Estás diciendo qué…? —Calló, incapaz de continuar la frase. Apenas podía procesar la información antes mencionada.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió él—. Déjame demostrarle de lo que se perdió.

Isabel rió, porque nadie le había preparado para ese momento. Nadie le había preparado para ver a Farlan delante de ella con un tenue rubor en las mejillas, el chico siempre fue un hermano para ella, uno que estimaba demasiado y por quién había deseado que volviera pronto y ahora ahí estaba, enfrente de ella, diciéndole todo eso.

El rubio volteó a verla, frunciéndole el ceño por burlarse de su persona, sin embargo, la respuesta de Isabel hizo que su expresión se aliviará. —Supongo… que no es mala idea.

* * *

—¿Demasiado trabajo? —Inquirió Eren sentándose enfrente del mayor. Levi había dejado hace unos minutos la libreta a un lado mientras abría su laptop y empezaba a teclear. Esa acción le hizo recordar a aquella época de titanes dónde él y la mayor Hanji relataban las bajas de la región.

El pelinegro asintió.

Eren jugó con una pluma que descansaba sobre el perfectamente limpio escritorio, lo hacía tal y como lo haría un niño pequeño aburrido en el trabajo de su progenitor, cuándo se aburrió miró detenidamente al hombre enfrente de él, Levi parecía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo que ni siquiera había notado que él le miraba con atención. Observó detenidamente sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que esas ojeras notorias ahora se habían reducido.

¿Podría tal vez dormir mejor?

_«Sufro insomnio»_ Rememoró _«Todas las noches, sin excepción, recuerdo cuándo te asesiné»_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella punzada de culpa.

—¿Las pesadillas terminaron?

Ackerman por un minuto dejó de teclear en su ordenador, miró a Jaeger verdaderamente interrogante y después de unos segundos volvió a su trabajo. —Han cesado —asintió.

Eren sintió alivio de una u otra forma y siguió jugando con aquel lapicero entre sus manos, hasta que recordó aquella foto que vio entre los archivos y libros de Levi. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ese lugar, estaba seguro de que el mayor no lo descubriría debido a que estaba demasiado ocupado.

Le costó un poco volver a encontrar la foto, porque al parecer entre su nerviosismo y curiosidad lo había movido de página, había sido un verdadero alivio que Levi no hubiera buscado la fotografía, porque de lo contrario descubriría que alguien había estado hurgando entre sus cosas.

Cuándo lo encontró admiró la foto con demasiada curiosidad, una parte de sí mismo deseaba saber quién era esa persona y la otra le decía que no tenía por qué sentirse así. Dudaba mucho que esa persona fuera Irvin, porque no se parecían en nada y porque según le dijo su tía, ellos no conocieron a Levi hasta años después.

¿Entonces quién era esa persona?

—Escuche que Hanji saldrá del hospital —la voz de Levi lo sobresaltó, sus mejillas tomaron color al creerse descubierto, pero cuándo volteó, Ackerman estaba en la misma posición.

—En un par de días —asintió sin soltar la fotografía—. Dice que extraña mi comida, así que pensé ir a dejarle un poco… —dudó un poco en proseguir, pero finalmente lo hizo—, también dice que ha encontrado una casa.

—Ya veo —por un momento creyó haber dejado de escuchar el constante sonido de las teclas.

Estuvo por agregar algo más cuándo los pasos rápidos de alguien inundaron el lugar, Eren creyó que era Petra, por lo que volvió a examinar la foto entre sus manos. Sabía que las visitas de Petra eran breves, a veces sólo eran simples preguntas y regresaba hasta que propio escritorio, sin embargo está vez escuchó una voz diferente.

—Farlan, enserio, Levi está… —era la voz de Petra, se escuchaba alterada, sin embargo Jaeger no volteó.

—Déjalo, Petra —habló Ackerman.

Church avanzó lo que le faltaba para llegar hasta dónde estaba Levi, cuándo estuvo cerca se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de manera despreocupada, Ackerman no pareció reaccionar a eso.

—Necesito hablar contigo —soltó el rubio y cuándo reparó en la tercera presencia, agregó—: A solas.

—Eren —aquella voz le regresó a la normalidad, dejó al foto de la manera más indiscreta que pudo y volteó—, sólo por unos minutos. —Aclaró.

Jaeger volteó no sin antes prestar suficiente atención al visitante inesperado y, aunque se notaban los cambios que había tenido, Eren no dudaba para nada que fuera la misma persona de la fotografía que Levi mantenía oculta entre sus libros.

Finalmente salió encontrándose con Petra, quién esperaba de pie todavía y le ofreció un envase de refresco y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento enfrente de ella.

—Sé qué te dijo sólo unos minutos —mencionó apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Sin embargo, ellos suelen tardar más.

—¿Son amigos?

Petra se lo pensó durante unos segundos. —Supongo —confesó—, el señor Levi es muy reservado en ese aspecto. Pero Farlan es el primer amigo que le conocí cuándo empezó a trabajar aquí, el chico solía venir seguido.

Eren guardó silencio un rato y su vista no pudo evitar viajar hasta ambos adultos que parecían platicar amenamente —más _Farlan_ que Levi—y mientas los observaba no pudo evitar sentir una profunda molestia inexplicable.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que él andaba de viaje —prosiguió—, algo así había escuchado.

De repente la plática del día anterior volvió a la mente de Jaeger, el piano que estaba en la habitación de Levi era de… ¿Farlan? Además, había mencionado que era antiguos compañeros de habitación.

_¿Por qué esa molestia cada vez se hacía más grande?_

No eran nada, se repitió y si Levi y _Farlan _tenían algo que ver tampoco debía de ser de su incumbencia. Pero, ¿por qué por más que se mentalizaba eso las ganas de interrumpirlos no paraban?

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

—Sadiele: _No me refería a que no te gustara la pareja. Aunque concuerdo que son lindas las historias con algo de drama. Ha, ha… me sentí demasiado culpable con eso, ¡di que no me tardo el mes! xD Okey no, disculpa enserio. _

_¡Es actualización semanal! ¿Ves? Aunque deseo desplomarme en el piso, enserio xD Olvidé que tan cansado es esto. Pero vale la pena por comentarios como los tuyos_

_:'D ¡Gracias! Sí, siempre consigues animarme, gracias por seguir leyendo (: ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Sí, quise poner celoso a Eren xD De hecho no había otra forma de que la escena siguiente quedara sin esos pequeños _celos _hacía Farlan. Aunque cabe destacar que la situación es muy divertida si la analizan bien. ¿O no? ¿No? *nadie entiende su humor* ya qué.

¡Casi no llegaba! Se supone que ayer actualizaría pero ocurrió una situación y ya no me dio tiempo. ¡Pero terminé hoy en la madrugada! (?) Así que para mí sigue siendo _miércoles. _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo xD Sé que abusé un poco _(mucho) _del OoC con Farlan e Isabel pero esos diálogos me llegaron de repente y quise ponerlos. ¡Una gran disculpa! Y aunque no me crean, eran más románticos xD

¡Lamento la biblia que les he dado! Soy una desconsiderada. Me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo para que quede bonito y no me agarren las prisas. ¡Saludos!

30 de Julio del 2015.


	12. Chapter 12

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **Sadiele, Hikari Candy y Kokoa Kirkland.

**Advertencia: **OoC | Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

**12.**

* * *

_"La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado."_

* * *

Al final, Petra había tenido toda la razón, Levi y Farlan no sólo se iban a tardar unos minutos, ya que ya habían pasado _demasiados _y no daban ni siquiera indicios de salir muy próximamente. Tanto así que la hora de comer de la señorita Petra había llegado y ella amablemente le había dicho que si gustaba ir también. Eren hubiera aceptado sino fuera porque la imagen de su tía y su petición de llevarle un poco de su _rica comida _al hospital volvieron a su mente; así que tuvo que declinar la ofertad, sin embargo ambos salieron juntos de aquel edificio.

—¿Vas a casa, Eren? —Preguntó ella, antes de que tomaran diferentes caminos.

Él asintió.

—Qué te vaya bien —se despidió la chica, sonriéndole.

—Igualmente, señorita Petra.

Jaeger siguió caminando, el departamento de Levi no quedaba demasiado lejos y aunque había tomado un transporte anteriormente, sólo lo había hecho porque aquella libreta le urgía al pelinegro. Se mantuvo caminando, pero la imagen de Levi y Farlan conversando no se quitaba de su mente, mucho menos aquella platica anterior y aquella fotografía tampoco desaparecía de su mente.

Suspiró mientras seguía su camino, sabía que aunque se lo preguntara millones de veces no iba a tener una respuesta y tampoco se sentía con el derecho de interrogar a Levi, porque ambos no eran absolutamente nada y era porque él así lo había querido.

Teniendo aquellos pensamientos, llegó a aquel departamento que estaba siendo su hogar temporal y que dentro de poco, dejaría de serlo. Cuando entró se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, no iba a hacer gran cosa para su tía, después de todo el objetivo era pasar todo eso sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Poco a poco el olor característico a comida inundó el lugar, fue en ese momento que Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar la comida, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que todavía era temprano. Sería cuestión de minutos para que todo estuviera listo y si pasaba un par de horas con su tía tendría tiempo suficiente para regresar temprano y tal vez podría limpiar aquellos lugares donde el polvo se estaba almacenando.

Tembló levemente al darse cuenta de que los fetiches por la limpieza de Levi se le estaban pegando.

* * *

—¡Eren! —Mikasa le llamó muchísimo antes de que llegara al piso dónde estaba hospitalizada su tía, la chica parecía que también había ido a visitar a la mayor—. También viniste —comentó sonriéndole a su hermano.

—Mikasa —Jaeger le correspondió el saludo—. Sí, la tía Hanji quería que le trajera un poco de mi comida y… —se encogió levemente de hombros al confesar eso—, pensé en cumplirle su petición.

La pelinegra asintió. —Mañana le darán de alta —comentó mientras ambos subían al elevador—. Me llamó diciendo que había conseguido finalmente una casa dónde ir a vivir.

—¿Esta vez sí es una casa?

—Al parecer —aclaró ella—. No quiso darme los detalles por teléfono.

Eren asintió mientras el elevador les llevaba a su piso, una vez ahí, el silencio se mantuvo entre ambos hermanos, sin saber qué más decirse. Cuando abrieron la puerta, no se extrañaron para nada de encontrar a su tía completamente despierta y, al parecer, aburrida. O esa impresión les dio por la manera en cómo les había recibido.

Su humor mejoró un poco más cuándo Eren sacó de su mochila aquel traste de plástico dónde contenía la comida que había preparado especialmente para su tía, Hanji se disculpó con todos ellos mientras abría el traste y empezaba a comer enfrente de sus sobrinos, quienes permanecieron cada uno de un lado de la cama, esperando que ella acabara. Mikasa le robó un poco de aquella comida a su tía —después de todo ella también extrañaba la comida de su hermano— Hanji dejó pasar esa acción, extrañando aquellos momentos con sus sobrinos.

Una vez le comida se acabó, Eren tuvo que abrir una ventana para que el olor no persistiera ahí y se supiera lo que habían hecho. Mikasa ayudó guardando los utensilios muy bien en servilletas y regresar al traste a la mochila de su hermano. Además de que aquel pequeño perfume que cargaba les ayudó cuándo la ventana finalmente fue cerrada.

—Mañana saldré —festejó la mayor.

Eren y Mikasa no pudieron evitar sonreír, tal vez era porque la Hanji que conocían no había cambiado para nada. Lo mejor era que ahora era su tía y se podían divertir con ella.

—¿Finalmente encontraste una casa?

—Sí —asintió ella—. Basta de departamentos, ¡no quiero saber nada de elevadores nunca en mi vida! —Dramatizó y ambos menores no pudieron evitar reír.

—¿A quién se le da por usarlo en medio de una tormenta? —Cuestionó Jaeger.

—¿A quién se le da por desaparecer en medio de una? —Rebatió Mikasa.

Eren se encogió de hombros antes la reprimenda de su hermana, sin embargo la caricia de su tía sobre su cabello le dio a entender que todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

—¿Cómo es la casa? —Cambió de tema Eren.

—Es una sorpresa —aclaró Zoe.

Mikasa y Eren se miraron durante unos segundos, confiaban en su tía, pero sabían que los gustos de ella era un tanto _diferentes _a los de ellos. La mayor captó aquella preocupación entre sus sobrinos y lo único que hizo fue cruzar los brazos y mirarles con el ceño fruncido. _Qué poca confianza._

—Tranquilos —consoló—. Irvin me ayudó.

—¿El señor Smith? —Dijeron ambos, al unísono.

Ella asintió, Mikasa y Eren confiaron un poco más en que su nuevo hogar sería perfecto para los tres. Y, sin duda alguna, le debían una muy grande a Smith.

* * *

Después de salir del hospital, prometiéndole a su tía que iban a ir por ella al día siguiente a primera hora, ambos hermanos tomaron diferentes caminos, no sin antes pasar por la cafetería más cercana para mantener una corta plática. Hace mucho que no disfrutaban algo así y, sin lugar a dudas, les hacía hecho falta. Mikasa le comentó a Eren que vivir con Sasha había sido más fácil de lo que ella supuso, la chica solamente tenía el mal hábito de dejar las migajas de la comida por el piso y eso hacía que ella tuviera que limpiar más veces.

Eren no pudo evitar reír ante eso, su hermana años atrás, le había recriminado su mal hábito porque cada vez que escribía una canción y no le parecía, arrojaba los papeles al piso. Papeles que Mikasa luego se topaba cuándo entraba en su habitación. No obstante, ahora ella opinaba que eso ya no le volvería a molestar nunca más, además de que ella nunca tuvo que limpiar el cuarto de su hermano, Jaeger tuvo que hacerlo siempre.

A mitad de aquella conversación, ella le pidió —casi exigió— saber cómo la estaba pasando con Ackerman. Eren no se consideró un mentiroso, simplemente estaba _parafraseando _todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero sin duda alguna su estancia no estaba siendo desagradable, para nada.

Mikasa a duras penas le creyó, pero su preocupación menguó cuándo recordó que sólo era un par de días para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

A Eren aquella afirmación no pareció emocionarle tanto como los primeros días que tuvo que irse a la casa de Levi.

* * *

Cuando regresó, Levi se encontraba en casa y Eren lo notó enseguida, el olor de los productos de limpieza recién utilizados inundaba la sala de estar por completo, al parecer el chico no se había equivocado sobre lo que iba a hacer Ackerman cuándo se diera cuenta de la suciedad que empezaba a invadir su vivienda. Eren caminó hasta su habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para dejar ahí la mochila, aunque Levi no se lo había pedido, él era una especie de invitado y como tal, le ayudaría.

Salió de la habitación con un trapo cubriendo su boca y el otro sobre su cabello, Ackerman reparó en su presencia cuándo se le acercó y cuándo Eren preguntó sobre dónde podía limpiar, Levi le señaló un estante con libros que poco a poco empezaban a empolvarse. Jaeger agarró un trapo e hizo uso de todos aquellos conocimientos que previamente había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Quitó todos los libros de aquel estante mientras limpiaba el objeto, se aseguró de limpiar bien aquellos lugares donde el polvo podría almacenarse y luego fue por los libros, quitando el polvo que se había almacenado en éstos. Siguió así hasta que, casi terminando, encontró un álbum de fotografías. Sabía que no debía abrirlo y no pensaba hacerlo, sino fuera porque al colocarlo en su lugar, éste resbaló, derramando todas las fotografías en el limpio piso.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras se agachaba para recoger el desastre ocasionado.

—Mocoso —bramó Ackerman al momento que dejaba la mesa de centro que estaba limpiando, para agacharse y ayudar a Jaeger.

No había demasiadas fotografías como se puede esperar de alguien de la edad de Levi, pero estaban capturados los momentos más esenciales —se podría decir así—, el castaño pudo observar diferentes sucesos y, aunque tuvo mucha curiosidad, prefirió guardarse todas sus preguntas. No fue hasta que volvió a ver a Farlan en las fotografías, no sólo se repetía en dos fotografías, había varias en las que lo hacía…

—Parece llevarse bien con Farlan —soltó Jaeger. Levi le miró, interrogante. Bueno, el muchacho era impulsivo, ¿qué esperaba? Sabía que el chico no aguantaría mucho.

Eren se levantó con las fotografías entre sus manos, dispuesto a volverlos a acomodar en su lugar, Levi le siguió, guardando también aquellas remembranzas en su lugar correspondiente.

—Es un gran amigo —asintió, después de todo estaba diciendo la verdad.

El menor apretó los puños con fuerza. —¿Muy importante en su vida? —Dejó finalmente todo en aquel antiguo librero hasta que volteó de nuevo, encontrándose con Levi de brazos cruzado y con el ceño fruncido, mirándole con muy mala cara.

¿Ahora qué había hecho?

Cuándo menos pensó que algo sucedería, sintió que era empujado, el impulso fue tal que terminó cayendo de sentón sobre el reluciente piso. Cerró los ojos mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro, aquello había dolido demasiado, su ceño se frunció y estuvo dispuesto a reclamar aquel ataque, hasta que Levi se acercó a él poco a poco, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Pase el tiempo que pase —dijo, arrodillándose para quedar ambos cara a cara—. Sigues siendo un mocoso.

Jaeger abrió la boca, dispuesto a reclamar y contradecirle. Él no era un mocoso, ¡ya no más!

—No soy un mocoso —aclaró e hizo ademán de querer levantarse, sin embargo la mano del contrario, se lo impidió.

—Eres un mocoso —repitió—. Un mocoso que siempre saca conclusiones apresuradas —aclaró. Jaeger se quedó estático en su lugar, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Podría ser…?—. Por eso nada pasó entre nosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —La irritación fue palpable en la voz del menor—. ¡Fuiste tú el que me rechazó! ¡Dijiste qué no querías nada conmigo!

—Tenía miedo —reveló finalmente, sin importarle que la imagen que había presentado durante varios años fuera finalmente rota por aquella confesión. A pesar de todo seguía siendo un hombre, un humano, alguien que tenía derecho a sentir miedo, frustración, ira y hasta amar incondicionalmente, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

—¡¿Y crees que yo no?! —Sólo segundos después de decir eso, Eren se dio cuenta de que se había exaltado demasiado, pero aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Era un tema que parecía que Ackerman no quería hablar por completo, pero ahora estaba ahí, ambos tirados en el piso mientras se miraban a los ojos. Tratando de descifrar al contrario, tratando de entender por qué si habían vivido lo mismo, ambos habían entendido diferentes cosas—. También tenía miedo —confesó—, mucho miedo… ¡Pero estaba dispuesto a vencer eso!

Levi le observó, la imagen de aquel chiquillo enfrente de él, aquel _mocoso _que había cargado con el peso de ser llamado la esperanza de la humanidad y también con aquellos sentimientos que fueron rechazados por partes de él y sin embargo nunca se rindió en realidad. No hasta ver su sueño casi cien por ciento cumplido hasta el último día de sus vidas. Aceptó su asesinato con resignación, entregándose en bandeja de plata a sus verdugos que lo juzgaron como si no hubiera hecho nada por ellos. Como si toda su lucha no hubiera valido nada.

—Además —agregó segundos después el castaño—, pudiste seguir tu vida después de eso. La tía Hanji dice que tu cuerpo pereció años después.

—Vivir con culpabilidad, no es vivir, Eren. —Aclaró todavía sin ponerse de pie, ni dejando que el otro lo hiciera. Sabía que aquel momento, que era de los últimos que compartían juntos en aquel departamento, era el esencial para aclarar todo. Para ahuyentar por completo a los demonios que estaban a su asecho, esperando el momento de debilidad de sus corazones para devorarles sin piedad—. Me arrepentí de haberte rechazado.

—Eso no cambia nada —evidenció Jaeger.

Levi asintió lentamente, compartiendo aquel pensamiento porque, a final de cuentas, era cierto. —Debías saberlo —confesó todavía sin ponerse de pie. Eren se quedó estático en su lugar, mirándole con verdadera curiosidad, ¿qué estaba tratando de decirle? ¿Qué se leía a través de sus palabras?

Se quedaron así, mirándose mutuamente, verde aguamarina se fundió con el color contrario, tratando de encontrar una verdadera respuesta finalmente. Pero el contacto fue roto por el celular del pelinegro, quién pareció aceptar esa distracción, ya que sacó con tranquilidad su celular y lo contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

Eren imitó la acción de Levi, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y mientras el mayor hablaba por teléfono, se dedicó a seguir limpiando, no faltaba mucho: sólo la mesa de centro que Levi había dejado abandonada y barrer de nuevo el piso por si algo de polvo había quedado.

Terminó todo eso en poco tiempo, mientras escuchaba como Levi hablaba por teléfono todavía, por un momento se preguntó si la persona que estaba llamando no era Farlan, sin embargo cuándo el pelinegro ingresó de nuevo pudo escuchar perfectamente que se dirigía a Petra, lo cual le hizo soltar un gran suspiro de alivio y sólo entonces reparó en que había estado aguantando la respiración.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, se quedó sentado en el sillón para después prender el televisor. No había nada interesante en realidad, todo estaba lleno de programas que no le llamaban para nada la atención y prender el radio no le apetecía para nada. Al final lo dejó en una película al azar, la cual poco a poco fue llamando su atención, trataba de un hombre que era secuestrado y no sabía ni siquiera por quiénes.

Estuvo así hasta que finalmente miró la hora, se dio cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para que se hiciera más de noche y decidió que iba a hacer la cena. Mucho antes de dirigirse a la cocina, se pasó por la habitación de Levi, tocando la puerta y cuándo finalmente recibió una respuesta, ingresó.

—Voy a hacer la cena —anunció—. ¿Hay algo que quieras en particular?

Levi negó mientras concentraba por completo su atención a la pantalla de su computadora. Eren le observó durante varios momentos, rememoró las tantas veces que Petra le había llamado y él había salido rápidamente para arreglar cualquier error en el trabajo. Pero ahora él parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para quedarse en casa.

Cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, dejó la televisión prendida mientras veía como la película acababa, el final no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, pero sintió pena por el protagonista. En lo que él se movía en la cocina, el olor a comida poco a poco inundó el lugar y eso —suponía— fue lo que llamó a Levi a regresar a la sala.

Él miró la pantalla del televisor antes de subirle un poco y dirigirse hasta la barra de la cocina dónde Eren terminaba de colocar ambos platos para posteriormente colocarlos en la mesa. Pero no fue necesario porque Ackerman llevó ambos a la mesa mientras Eren llevaba los vasos y los cubiertos.

Se sentaron mientras comían en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la televisión, al parecer iban a pasar un maratón de _acción _—género favorito de Eren— y Levi parecía interesado también en el especial. Cuándo hubo finalmente comerciales, el castaño pudo observar una pequeña caja decorada de color vino sobre la mesa de centro y como decoración tenía un moño dorado, inevitablemente se preguntó qué era eso y qué hacía ahí.

Eren terminó primero su cena, lavó los utensilios ocupados y se sentó finalmente en el sofá, mirando atentamente la pantalla. Escuchó el ruido de la llave al ser abierta y no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Levi que finalmente había terminado y estaba dejando todo limpio antes de —tal vez— volver a su trabajo.

—¿Quieres palomitas? —La voz de Ackerman le distrajo durante unos segundos, aquello no se lo esperaba.

—Por favor —asintió. Su vista volvió a la pantalla y de ahí hasta la misteriosa caja, se mordió el labio inferior mientras escuchaba el ruido de las palomitas al inflarse. ¿Qué perdía con preguntar?—. ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, completamente consciente de que Levi sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Ábrelo —fue la solución que le dio el contrario.

Jaeger sostuvo aquella caja entre sus manos, quitó la cinta que impedía abrir la caja y finalmente la abrió, sus ojos se maravillaron al ver finalmente el contenido de aquel regalo misterioso. Se quedó estático en su lugar, que sólo el movimiento del sillón sumiéndose a su lado, lo sacó de su sorpresa.

—No babees sobre ellos, mocoso. —Recriminó el mayor, sin embargo Eren pudo captar un deje de diversión.

—¿Tuyos?

Levi se llevó un par de palomitas a la boca. —No me gusta el chocolate.

—¿Entonces…? —La mirada que le dirigió el mayor le dio a entender que la respuesta era tan simple como para no saber la respuesta.

—Hanji dijo que te gustaban.

La risa de Eren no se hizo de esperar, su tía Hanji siempre haciendo de las suyas. —¿Gracias? —Comentó, acomodándose mejor en el sillón mientras retomaba la película, no era para nada aburrida. Cuándo hubo finalmente comerciales, volteó a ver a Ackerman—. ¿No tenías trabajo?

—Lo terminé.

—Oh —Jaeger jugó con sus manos de manera nerviosa antes de llevar un chocolate a su boca. _Oh, estaba tan delicioso._

—Farlan es un amigo —soltó Levi, de la nada—. Uno de los pocos que tengo, lo conocí antes que a Hanji e Irvin. Nuestras familias se llevaban bien.

—¿Es por eso que tienen tantas fotos juntos?

Él asintió.

El resto de la velada fue más cómoda para ambos, el maratón resultó ser una de las cosas que más disfrutaron, ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño, pero poco a poco se fueron acomodando mejor en aquel sillón.

Cuando el reloj marcó más de las tres de la mañana, Levi sintió un peso sobre su hombro y sólo entonces comprobó que Eren finalmente se había dormido, acarició el cabello castaño y, desde la distancia, apagó el televisor con el control. Pudo haberse levantado y dejado ahí a Jaeger, pero en su lugar, lo acomodó a modo de que su pierna fuera como una almohada para él, mientras él ocupaba el cojín del sillón y se dormía de aquella manera.

* * *

Despertó cuándo la alarma de su celular sonó por segunda vez, trató de estirarse pero _algo _se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre una de las piernas de Levi, se levantó rápidamente, enderezándose.

Rememoró la noche anterior, ¿se habían quedado dormidos los dos en aquella extraña posición? Aunque, a pesar de todo, había sido cómodo.

Apagó la alarma de su celular muchísimo antes de que volviera a sonar y molestara al pelinegro, se mantuvo mirándolo un largo rato, no lo había visto dormir desde aquella noche de tormenta dónde prácticamente había huido de él. Hubiera permanecido más tiempo así sino fuera porque el sonido de un mensaje entrante de su hermana diciéndole que no olvidara que prometieron ir con su tía lo hizo desviar la mirada.

Reaccionó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta el baño, _cierto_ había dicho que estarían a primera hora y él se había quedado dormido. Tenía que darse prisa.

Una vez completamente listo, pasó de nuevo por la sala, dándose cuenta de que Levi había ocupado todo el sillón como cama y parecía no tener ganas de levantarse. Trató de no hacer mucho ruido en lo que salía del departamento y una vez fuera, corrió a gran velocidad hasta la parada, para su suerte el transporte apenas estaban pasando, lo abordó rápidamente y tomó asiento. Inevitablemente se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando el reloj cada minuto, por miedo a llegar más tarde de lo que ya debía de ir.

Cuando llegó a su destino, volvió a correr hasta la entrada del hospital —dónde para su sorpresa— se encontraba su hermana, recargada sobre la pared, seguramente esperándole.

—¡Mikasa! —Exclamó llegando junto a ella y doblándose sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido—. Lo siento, ¿has esperado mucho?

La fémina se ajustó la bufanda alrededor del cuello al momento que negaba. —¿Se te olvidó?

—¡No! —Interrumpió Jaeger—. Me quedé dormido.

Mikasa asintió, comprendiendo mientras empezaba a caminar, Eren le siguió hasta que subieron al elevador. —Le diré a la tía Hanji que es mi culpa.

—No tienes qué —aclaró Eren—. Yo fui el que se retrasó.

Ella iba a agregar algo más cuándo las puertas del elevador se abrieron, matando por completo las palabras que nunca salieron de su boca. Caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto de su tía, dónde la risa característica de ella les dio la bienvenida, abrieron la puerta y la vieron completamente cambiaba y repuesta, sentada sobre la cama: Irvin también se encontraba ahí.

—¿Se durmieron? —Preguntó el señor Smith, sin embargo en su mirada no había reproche alguno, en la de Hanji tampoco.

—Algo así —confesó Eren, rascándose la nuca en nerviosismo—. ¿Lista para irte, tía?

—¡Por supuesto! —La felicidad de la mujer podía verse a leguas, de ser necesario—. Los hospitales no me gustan. —Ella se levantó de aquella cama, todo estaba listo para que se marchara. Mikasa le había llevado ropa un día antes—. ¿Listos para ver su nuevo hogar?

—¡¿Nos llevarás?! —Exclamó Eren.

—En realidad, lo hará Irvin —asintió Zoe mientras abandonaban el hospital.

—Es una casa hermosa —comentó Smith una vez estuvieron dentro de su auto—, Zoe quería otra, pero esa estaba mucho mejor.

—¿Dónde está ubicada? —Preguntó Mikasa.

—En el centro de la ciudad —aclaró el rubio, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Hanji, en clara señal de que quería que todo eso fuera guardado como un secreto.

El resto del camino se siguió en silencio, el c_entro de la ciudad _no estaba tan lejos del hospital, sin embargo Eren y Mikasa lo sintieron infinito, la enorme curiosidad por saber cómo era su nueva casa no les dejaba en paz. Habían estado viviendo en departamentos desde que fueron acogidos por Hanji. Eren tenía muy vagos recuerdos de una casa color azul cielo con un enorme jardín el cual su madre cuidaba con una gran devoción, pero fuera de eso no tenía ningún otro recuerdo.

Mikasa recordaba una pequeña casa rustica, hecha de madera, con un jardín hermoso que su madre cuidaba mientras utilizaba un sombrero de paja, también recordaba vagamente un espantapájaros obsequiado por su progenitor. Pero sus recuerdos se volvían demasiado borrosos como para hacerse una verdadera imagen.

Cuándo finalmente Hanji e Irvin soltaron un «¡llegamos!» ambos hermanos salieron del vehículo a gran velocidad, los cinturones de seguridad prácticamente volaron de ambos mientras se ponían de pie y observaban la casa de color beige de dos pisos, tenía un pequeño jardín delantero que a ambos le agradó. El sonido de las llaves los sacó de su rápido análisis, avanzaron por el lugar mientras su tía abría la puerta principal.

Estaba completamente vacío, pero estaban seguros de que sería cuestión de tiempo para que ese lugar tomara vida. La casa no era tan grande, pero tampoco era tan chica, tenía tres habitaciones y era… perfecta para ellos. De eso no había duda. Hanji observó las sonrisas en el rostro de sus sobrinos con felicidad, ya que sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo, apretó levemente el hombro de Irvin en agradecimiento porque él también había aportado demasiado.

—¿Y bien? —Exclamó finalmente ella con las manos en su cintura y mirándoles sonriente—. ¿Hicimos o no una buena elección?

—Es perfecta —asintió Eren, maravillado por su nuevo hogar.

Mikasa asintió dándole la razón a su hermano. —¿Cuándo podremos empezar a vivir aquí? —Inquirió la pelinegra.

—Esperemos que lo más pronto posible.

«Lo más pronto posible» la frase se implantó en la mente de Eren, eso significaba que los días con Levi estaban contados.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

—Sadiele: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la conti semanal! Considera que no me volverás a esperar tanto. ¡Gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho! ¡Saludos!

—Kokoa: ¡Me alegra que te gusten mucho! A mí también xD ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!

—Hikari: ¡No te preocupes! Me pasa muy seguido, de hecho tuve que cambiarla mínimo unas tres veces hasta que configuré una que ahora me sé de memoria. Aunque, a veces también se me va xD De todos modos, sufro mucho cuándo se cierra la sesión. FF Malvado.  
¡Me alegra que te gustara mucho el capítulo! No te preocupes, en el capítulo Levi deja bien en claro —indirectamente— que él solamente es de Eren. Eren desde hace mucho sabe que sólo es de Levi, nada más que no lo admite. Pronto lo hará (?)

* * *

**¡H**ola! Sí, es domingo, pero entra en actualización en la semana, ¿no? -se esconde- el capítulo algo corto, de hecho más que los otros, pero elemental para la trama. Al fic sólo le quedan tres capítulos más… si ustedes aceptan el epílogo, sino entonces sólo le quedan dos xD ¡Serán largos! Porque no deseo que ningún cabo quede suelto.

¡Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahorita! Abrazos para ustedes.

**9 de Agosto del 2015.**


	13. Chapter 13

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Advertencia: OoC | **_EruHan._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **Hikari Candy, Shinju Meinu, Blacksoulstar95, Sadiele y Kokoa Kirkland. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez._

* * *

"_Y nunca me despido de ti porque __**nunca**__ me quiero ir"._

**13.**

* * *

—¿Todo listo, Eren? —La voz de Irvin le regresó a la realidad, estaba mirando el departamento con atención, aquel que había sido su hogar temporal y que ahora dejaría definitivamente.

La mudanza había transcurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió cuándo todo estuvo listo, después de todo, la mayoría de sus cosas se habían perdido en aquel incendio y él solamente había hecho una pequeña caja con sus pertenencias: tanto Hanji como Mikasa ya tenían sus nuevas cosas en su hogar definitivo, solamente faltaba él. Nunca quiso admitir que estaba _haciéndose el tonto_ con la mudanza, porque en realidad no deseaba irse.

_Irse significaba despedirse_ y él siempre había odiado las despedidas, además de que el sólo pensamiento de tener que despedirse de Levi no le agradaba de todo. No quería admitirlo tampoco, pero los días ahí habían sido interesantes y de una u otra forma, amenos.

Jaeger estuvo por asentir cuándo sintió que le faltaba aquel instrumento indispensable en su vida: su guitarra. La buscó entre los asientos traseros, dándose cuenta de que no estaba. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras volvía sobre sus pasos por si la había dejado recargada en una pared: nada.

Smith dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Qué te hace falta, Eren?

—Mi guitarra… —mencionó todavía buscando con la mirada.

—Mejor ve a fijarte sino la dejaste en el departamento de Levi —asesoró. La mueca que formó el menor fue suficiente para saber que no quería subir—. También podrías aprovechar para despedirte de Levi.

La mueca de Eren aumentó, se había levantado muy temprano y había estado gran parte de la mañana afuera con sus cosas en lo que Irvin llegaba, la verdad era que no quería despedirse del pelinegro y a regañadientes regresó sobre sus pasos. A cada paso que daba sentía los latidos de su corazón aumentar en nerviosismo.

Sus manos sudaban, ¿cómo era que ese pequeño trayecto le ponía más nervioso que cantar frente a muchas personas? Se obligó a respirar e inhalar mientras seguía subiendo. Cuándo llegó, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que le extrañó: Levi no era de dejar la puerta abierta. Se adentró en el departamento, encontrándose con Levi sentado sobre el sillón.

Su seño estaba fruncido y le miraba con mala cara, inmediatamente tragó saliva, sintiéndose intimidado. Bien, ¿ahora que había hecho si estaba a punto de irse?

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Ackerman sin moverse ni siquiera un poco de su lugar.

Eren le miró, desconcertado. —¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte, mocoso de mierda?

Jaeger pudo divisar el estuche de su guitarra al lado del sillón dónde se encontraba el mayor. —No tenías que secuestrar mi guitarra —exclamó. Rascó su nuca en nerviosismo, antes de agregar—: Odio las despedidas.

El silencio tenso les rodeó, Eren estaba dudoso de qué decir o si caminar hasta dónde estaba su guitarra y tomarla, ¿sería capaz Levi de molestarse? Ackerman pareció ver lo que quería hacer, por lo que agarró el instrumento y caminó hasta quedar frente al castaño.

—No es una excusa —aclaró mientras le entregaba el instrumento con algo de brusquedad.

—No lo estoy tomando como excusa —aclaró Eren mientras se colocaba su instrumento sobre su hombro—. Pero no pienso despedirme —aclaró, estuvo por dar media vuelta cuándo su brazo fue sostenido con fuerza por el pelinegro.

Pensó que le iba a jalar, haciéndole mirarle o cualquier otra cosa. Pero en su lugar, los dedos de Levi viajaron hasta los suyos, entrelazándose. El color subió a sus mejillas cuándo sintió el calor contrario contra la palma de su mano, sin embargo no se separó, ni siquiera hizo ademán alguno, en su lugar apretó la mano contraria con fuerza mientras seguía caminando, jalando también a Levi.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la puerta, se dieron la cara. Eren había controlado demasiado bien su sonrojo, tratando de ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible y Levi parecía completamente relajado, no como otras veces. Se quedaron así, mirándose mutuamente con los dedos apenas entrelazados.

Seguía una despedida, ambos lo sabían. Un «gracias por todo» hubiera estado bien que saliera de los labios del castaño, un «hasta luego, mocoso» también se hubiera escuchado bien. Sin embargo nada de eso pasaba, sus labios parecían sellados.

Todavía sus dedos estaban entrelazados, aun sabiendo que el tiempo corría.

—Es tarde —finalmente comentó el mayor, sin embargo sus dedos se mantuvieron firmes contra los contrarios—. Irvin debe estar desesperado.

Eren asintió lentamente, aunque era cierto que fue el señor Smith quién le convenció de subir para buscar su instrumento, podía hasta imaginárselo en el auto mirando su reloj con impaciencia. ¿Qué tal si tenía otro compromiso y él estaba ahí como si nada? Sin embargo, no relajó el agarre.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

Levi negó. —Limpiaré.

El menor estuvo por reír, podía jurar que el departamento era el más limpio de toda la ciudad y aun así a ojos de Levi, estaba terriblemente sucio. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ackerman, quién decidió ignorar aquello.

—Es tarde —repitió él, pero en su tono no había apuro alguno.

_¿Quién sería el primero en romper aquel contacto?_

—No pienso despedirme —recalcó Eren y el contrario sonrió. _Lo sabía._

Levi aflojó el agarre y el menor supo que era momento de irse, imitó las acciones poco a poco, si uno aflojaba más, el otro también lo hacía, así hasta que el último de sus dedos estuvo entrelazado. Un entrelazado que se rompió cuándo ambos dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo, sin despedirse tal y como Jaeger había prometido.

Hace mucho tiempo, Eren escuchó que en las despedidas no se debe mirar atrás, sin embargo él odiaba las despedidas y siempre había sido malas para ellas, cuándo volteó todavía pudo divisar a Ackerman sobre la puerta. Posiblemente le había engañado para que finalmente se marchara, pero saber eso sólo hizo que tuviera ganas de regresar.

_Pero no podía… ese no era su hogar._

Cuándo finalmente llegó al auto, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente Irvin estaba dentro del auto esperándole. No mencionó nada, sólo abrió la puerta del copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El rubio a su lado no le comentó absolutamente nada, manejó en silencio hasta agarrar el camino más largo.

—Eres un libro abierto, Eren —finalmente habló, su voz sonaba tranquila. Como si fuera un padre y quisiera darle un consejo a su hijo.

Jaeger se encogió de hombros, se lo habían dicho hace bastante tiempo y aunque decían que solía ser bueno, para él no.

—No _vamos _a obligarte a nada —cuándo escuchó el _vamos_, supo muy bien que su tía estaba involucrada en esa oración—. Ni a ti, ni a Levi —aclaró—. Son libres de elegir lo que quieran hacer.

_Libres… _finalmente eran libres de elegir sobre sus vidas sin murallas de por medio. ¿Entonces por qué estaban desperdiciando aquella libertad de esa manera?

* * *

El constante ir y venir de la gente era lo que podía apreciar a través de la ventana, les tuvo envidia en ese momento, porque parecían tan cómodos con lo que estaban haciendo, les tenía envidia al ver la gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, sobre todo a aquellos que veía platicando de una manera amena, completamente ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba. Sobre todo aquellos que venía agarrados de la mano, ignorando aún más al mundo que estaba a su alrededor.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, todavía sin regresar su vista al lugar dónde se encontraba. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la mesera le había llamado preguntándole sino gustaba de algo más.

—… Y así fue como murió el gato. —La voz de Armin le regresó de nueva cuenta a lo que estaba haciendo. De repente se sintió desorientado, como si se tratase de un estudiante que se distrajo un segundo y cuándo menos lo esperó el pizarrón estaba lleno de fórmulas que no conocía.

No recordaba estar hablando con Armin sobre un _gato, _sin embargo su amigo siempre tomaba cada plática enserio. ¿Sería posible que no estuvo prestando tanta atención como creía? En un principio sí le estaba escuchando, Armin le estaba platicando sobre su trabajo y —no sabía cómo— aquella plática terminó en un gato que murió.

Sin embargo la risa de Arlert le desconcertó aún más.

—Es broma —explicó el rubio mientras bebía un poco de su bebida—. Llevabas demasiado tiempo mirando la ventana que saque un libro para leer —le explicó mientras sacaba aquel libro de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo—. Y dije eso para ver si reaccionabas, funcionó.

Jaeger tardó unos segundos en comprender lo antes dicho, cuándo lo hizo, la vergüenza subió a sus mejillas. —Lo siento —dijo, con sinceridad. Había estado demasiado distraído desde la mudanza, Hanji y Mikasa se lo habían dicho—. Yo…

—Está bien —le cortó Armin—. ¿Qué tal la mudanza?

—Bastante bien —admitió—. Pero se siente… extraño.

El rubio sonrió captando tal vez algo de lo que Eren todavía no se había dado cuenta, por eso en lo que su amigo se sumergía en sus pensamientos, sacó aquel libro de nuevo, no sin antes mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de que habían estado demasiado tiempo ahí.

—¿Cómo está el señor Levi? —Preguntó, logrando que su amigo saliera de sus pensamientos al primer intento.

—No lo he visto —confesó el castaño, volteando de nuevo a ver a través de la ventana.

—¿Desde la mudanza? —El contrario asintió—. ¿Una semana? —Calculó.

De nuevo Jaeger asintió, aunque él bien sabía que no era una semana: era una semana y cuatro días. Sin embargo Armin no tenía por qué saber que estaba contando los días. No estaba contando las horas porque sería demasiado extremista, pero se mantenía en ese momento esperando el momento de volverle a ver.

* * *

"_Tenía tanta razón. Nunca sabes si vas a tener segundas oportunidades en la vida, por eso hay que tomar las primeras oportunidades a pesar del __**miedo**__ que te puedan provocar"._

* * *

—¿Me acompañas a comprar? —Fue la pregunta que dijo Armin y por la cual se encontraban en ese momento en el centro comercial. Eren sostenía el carrito de supermercado mientras su amigo se encargaba de llevar todo aquello que le hiciera falta.

Tenía que admitir que pasar tiempo con Armin siempre era divertido, de una u otra forma su amigo siempre lograba distraerle y hacerle sentir mejor. Siempre fue así desde que se conocieron, hasta incluso una vida pasada atrás. Se quedó mirando a su amigo elegir todo lo que le faltaba y él miró las cosas del carrito: no eran muchas.

Arlert era demasiado precavido, por lo que sospechaba que las cosas que llevaba no eran porque le hicieran falta de manera urgente, sino porque las que él tenía estaban a punto de acabarse.

—Creo que es todo —comentó el rubio cuando dejó las últimas cosas en el carrito. Eren se dio cuenta de que no lo había llenado por completo.

Sin comentar nada más, ambos se dirigieron hasta una de las cajas. Ese día estaban llenas de gente, por lo que tuvieron que esperar unos minutos, minutos que aprovecharon para platicar de cosas triviales y sin sentido mientras esperaban para pagar. Cuándo salieron, cada uno tomó un camino diferente.

* * *

Al final había terminado perdiendo más tiempo en un parque, mirando a todos con curiosidad, estudiándoles y llegó el momento determinado que volvió a hacer lo que siempre le había gustado hacer: mirar el cielo. No sabía por qué su fascinación hacía el cielo azul y las nubes, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Le gustaba mirar hacia arriba, a veces sentía envidia de las aves que podían volar libremente sobre él.

En aquella posición lo encontró Mikasa cuando regresaba de casa de Sasha, la chica no había comentado nada realmente importante, en su lugar se sentó sobre el pasto verde y recién cortado. Eren le imitó y se imitó la acción que hacían cuándo eran pequeño, ambos se recostaron, Eren sobre el pasto y Mikasa ocupando el estómago de su hermano como almohada.

—Te extrañé —fue lo que comentó ella.

—Fueron sólo unos días, Mikasa.

—No me refiero a eso —ella se levantó, quedando completamente sentada sobre el pasto. Observó el ir y venir de las personas, antes de proseguir—: Pasó mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces que Jaeger comprendió a lo que se refería. Ella le había extrañado tanto tiempo, desde que había sido ejecutado hasta el momento que volvieron a reencontrarse en aquella casa hogar. Imitó las acciones de su hermana, la diferencia es que llevó uno de sus brazos hasta el hombro de su hermana, logrando acercarla más a él.

—Lamento preocuparte, _Mika. _

Ella negó, mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su hermano y escondía su cara en su hombro. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo pero ahora estaban juntos y aquello era lo que realmente importaba. Todo lo que habían pasado ahora estaba en el pasado y ahí debía de quedarse. Lo que importaba era el presente y que estaban juntos de nuevo era lo que importaba.

—Te quiero —susurró ella, bajito, como si fuera el mayor secreto que ambos compartían.

Eren lo sabía, no necesitaba prueba de ello. —Yo también te quiero, Mika.

Y abrazados contemplaron poco a poco como el sol se metía de manera lenta para ambos. Pero no importaba, porque en ese momento estaban compartiendo un pequeño espacio para ambos solos, estaban disfrutando después de mucho tiempo. Por eso que pasaran las horas que debían pasar, no les importarían.

No necesitaban palabras, porque todas ya habían sido dichas y las que faltaban por decirse no eran tan importantes. Y sólo cuándo el sol terminó de ocultarse, Eren hizo la recomendación de que era mejor volver a casa, Mikasa no se opuso y rápidamente ambos se levantaron para ir a su hogar juntos.

En el trayecto no hubo más palabras, ni siquiera ningún comentario sin sentido, pero Mikasa se permitió colgarse del brazo de su hermano como cuándo eran pequeños y Eren lo permitió, sin agregar nada.

Cuándo finalmente llegaron a casa, el olor a perfume femenino les dio la bienvenida, ambos identificaron perfectamente la fragancia: se la habían regalado a su tía el día que cumplió años hace un tiempo atrás. Ambos habían conseguido trabajos de medio tiempo y se encontraban ahorrando, no había sido nada fácil, sobre todo porque la tentación de comprar cosas que ambos deseaban era fuerte, pero lo habían logrado.

Su tía les había agradecido el detalle, más cuándo se dio cuenta de que era el mismo olor que le agradaba y que le recordaba a su difunta madre.

Así que oler aquella fragancia les resultó extraño a ambos, algo realmente importante debería de pasar para que su tía lo usara. Mikasa fue la primera en querer saber a qué se debía eso, por lo que soltó el brazo de su hermano e ingresó a gran velocidad al cuarto de su tía.

Eren al ver su reacción, corrió a seguirla. —¡Mikasa! —Protestó—. No puedes abrir el cuarto de las otras personas así… —iba a seguir cuándo sus ojos se centraron en su tía.

_Lucía hermosa._

No, hermosa era poco para calificarla en ese momento. Su tía llevaba su cabello —comúnmente agarrado en una coleta— suelto y se notaba ondulado, además del vestido largo azul de una sola manga le hacía lucir bien. Su rostro también tenía una leve capa de maquillaje que sólo resaltaba más su belleza.

Mikasa y Eren quedaron estupefactos al verla de esa manera, ninguno sabía que decir, ningún alago sería suficiente para ella.

—¿Una cena? —Finalmente preguntó la pelinegra. Hanji asintió, parecía un poco apenada de que sus sobrinos la vieran de esa manera—. Con Irvin —adivinó.

Zoe volvió a asentir.

—¿El señor Smith? —Finalmente Eren salió de aquel estado. Su tía volvió a asentir, confirmándole así sus sospechas. ¿Qué decir en ese momento? No se lo había esperado, pero no se sentía disgustado ni nada. Sabía que el señor Smith cuidaría de su tía—. ¿Desde cuándo? —Interrogó, porque no podía ignorar aquella curiosidad.

Está vez ella sí le miró. —Dicen que los que reencarnamos es porque dejamos algo inconcluso. —Fue su respuesta y fue todo lo que necesitó para que su sobrino comprendiera—. Las segundas oportunidades rara vez se dan.

—Más le vale que te cuide —dijo, aunque no era una amenaza realmente. Mikasa y Hanji lo notaron.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, porque los toques en la puerta fueron la señal que todos necesitaron para saber que Irvin Smith había llegado y Eren fue el que se dirigió a abrir, después de todo era _el hombre de la casa _y cómo tal debía cuidar a ambas féminas.

—Eren —saludó el rubio, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Señor Smith —saludó, serio.

—Te has enterado —comentó Smith, todavía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mikasa y Hanji se mantenían escuchando desde una de las paredes. Ambas trataban de no hacer ruido para poder escuchar bien.

—Me alegro por ustedes —Eren relajó su semblante, cosa que el mayor notó—. Cuídela, que nada le pase. —Una felicitación y una amenaza implícita. _Bien hecho._

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más, porque Hanji apareció ante ellos gracias al empujón de Mikasa y ambos pudieron observar como su tía subía a al auto de Smith, pudieron ver una expresión diferente en su rostro. Y sonrieron porque la persona que más les había apoyado en ambas vidas también merecía su propio final feliz, su propia historia de cuento.

Y ellos estaban seguros que la tendría.

* * *

—Ella tiene razón —fue el comentario que le dio Mikasa cuándo ambos estaban sentados en la sala, mirando una película. Su hermana está vez no le había agarrado de almohada, sino que era al revés, él estaba acostado sobre las piernas de su hermana.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó él, desviando su atención a ella.

—Las segundas oportunidades son raras.

—¿Qué estás—?

—Si te hace algo de nuevo —cortó el parlamento de su hermano—. Lo mataré

Eren rió, captando la atención de la pelinegra, ¿su hermana acaso le estaba dando a él y a Levi su _bendición_? Oh, Mikasa había cambiado, demasiado. Lo que hacían tantos años en ambos.

—Lo mataremos entre los dos —prometió y la chica dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía—. Gracias, Mikasa.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue Mikasa la que decidió que era lo que iban a hacer, una vez ambos habían terminado de desayunar —su tía seguía durmiendo y no deseaban despertarla— había recomendado que salieran, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Eren no se opuso, la idea de salir con su hermana como en antaño se le hizo de lo más cómoda.

Salieron no sin antes dejarle una nota a su tía informándole dónde estarían, porque sabía a veces lograba preocuparse. Eren le dejó parte del desayuno también, para que sólo lo calentara. Una vez todo listo, salieron hacía el centro de la ciudad, darían un leve paseo por la ciudad que tanto conocían.

A veces paraban a comprar algo de beber, a veces algo de comer: todo lo que fuera suficiente para que el recorrido fuera lo más cómodo para ambos. Ninguno parecía quejarse del sol que se estaba presentando en ese momento, así que siguieron su recorrido como si nada. Hubo momentos en los que les hubiera gustado que su tía estuviera ahí con ellos, a veces hacían comentarios que creían que su tía haría y reían por eso mismo (más Eren que Mikasa, claro).

Cuándo pasó medio día, ambos recibieron un mensaje de su tía, solamente para asegurarse de que ambos estaban juntos, al final terminaron llamándola para que les creyera y también para interrogarla un poco sobre la noche anterior, se sorprendieron mucho de lo más comunicativa que era su tía en esos casos por teléfono en lugar de personalmente. Una vez terminada la llamada, retomaron su recorrido.

Aquel día caminaron más de lo que lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo y sobre todo sentían que de verdad habían recuperado el tiempo perdido, sólo pararon cuándo el estómago de ambos rugió por comida, por lo que entraron en un establecimiento.

Fue en ese momento que el celular de Mikasa sonó con insistencia y ella no tuvo de otra que contestar el mensaje. Eren la observó con atención, su seño se había fruncido un poco.

—¿Quién es? —Finalmente se animó a preguntar.

Ella volvió a su deber con el celular, antes de contestar—: Sasha.

El castaño iba a agregar algo más, pero llegaron a pedir sus órdenes, como su hermana estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para no darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, pidió también por ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Conocía a Braus y podría ser lo suficientemente insistente como para hacer que su hermana frunciera le ceño de tal manera.

—Que vaya a su casa —explicó, todavía respondiéndole a la chica. Eren podía escuchar el tono de los mensajes recién llegados—. En la tarde.

Eren bebió un poco de su bebida, antes de proseguir—: Le dijiste que no. —Adivinó.

Su hermana asintió.

—Deberías ir —asesoró. Ella le miró, desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo no se retractó en ningún momento—. Podría ser algo urgente.

Mikasa lo pensó, mandó un último mensaje antes de poner el celular en la mesa y beber un poco de su propia bebida. —Iré —declaró.

* * *

Después de comer ambos siguieron caminando, está vez sin ningún destino en específico, después de todo Mikasa tendría que irse en un par de horas y Eren por su parte, regresaría a casa antes de que anocheciera por completo. La chica no parecía completamente convencida de dejar solo a su hermano pero sabía que si insistía en quedarse, Eren terminaría por convencerla para que fuera a ver a Braus a pesar de haberlo ya hecho mucho tiempo.

Era cierto que Sasha era agradable y vivir con ella no había sido como se lo imaginó, no se quejaba porque había sido una gran estadía, pero no había nada como estar en casa de nueva cuenta y mucho menos convivir con tu familia como en antaño.

Cuándo pasaron por una librería, Mikasa recordó que había estado buscando un libro durante mucho tiempo, ¿sería que aquella tienda lo tendría? Se adentró en aquel lugar, Eren le siguió de cerca sin decir nada y también observando parte de los libros que se mostraban.

Uno de los encargados se acercó hasta ellos y cuándo Mikasa dijo el nombre del libro y el autor, no tardaron mucho en mostrarle el que estaba buscando. Cuándo salieron del lugar, la escena que presenciaron nunca se la hubieran imaginado.

Era Farlan, dándole un abrazo apretado a Levi, el pelinegro no parecía molesto por la cercanía, tal vez algo extrañado por el repentino abrazo. Mikasa se quedó quieta en su lugar y su mirada viajó rápidamente a su hermano, quién mantenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados ante la escena.

Ella le conocía, sabía que tarde o temprano le haría caso a esos impulsos que siempre tenía y fue por esa misma razón que se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre por si cruzaba la calle hasta dónde estaban ambos. Pero Eren parecía que podía controlar su enojo…

…O así lo pensó ella, hasta que el rubio enfrente miró a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Fue entonces que Jaeger finalmente cruzó la calle, Mikasa esperó que golpeará al rubio —qué bien merecido se lo tendría— a criterio de ella, pero en su lugar, jaló a Levi de un brazo, logrando que el otro lo soltara y comenzando a caminar.

—¡Oi! —Escucharon los gritos de Levi, pero por ningún motivo Eren se detuvo.

Mikasa se quedó en ese lugar mirando al rubio con mala cara hasta que una figura emergió de uno de los callejones, ella la identificó rápidamente: Isabel Magnolia. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Se preguntó, pero cuando vio que le rubio se le acercó, fue toda la respuesta que necesitó, por lo que empezó a caminar hasta la casa de Sasha: llegaría antes de lo estimado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Farlan mientras veía como ella miraba en dirección en la que iban Levi y Eren.

—Sí —ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que aceleró su corazón—. Gracias, Farlan.

—Espero Levi no me mate —exclamó el rubio, fingiendo temor.

—Te lo agradecerá —afirmó ella mientras tomaba la mano del más alto, empezando a caminar.

* * *

"_Para que una estrella nazca, hay una cosa que debe suceder: "una nebulosa gaseosa debe __**colapsarse**__".  
Así que __**colápsate**__.  
__**Desmorónate**__.  
Ésta no es tu __**destrucción**__.  
Es tu __**nacimiento**__."_

* * *

—¡Eren! —Gritó por enésima vez, sin embargo el chico parecía no reaccionar a su llamado. Caminaba con rapidez por calles que él no conocía y dudaba mucho que fueron a terminar en algún lugar. ¿A dónde exactamente Jaeger quería ir? Por un momento pensó que solamente lo apartaría de Farlan y varias cuadras después le soltaría, pero llevaban caminando demasiado—. Mocoso —bramó.

Sin embargo Jaeger no se detenía. Bufó mientras se dejaba jalar, sentía el agarre firme de Eren contra su muñeca y creía que hacer algo así era tonto. Él no se soltaría de Eren, porque no deseaba hacerlo.

No fueron muchas cuadras después cuándo finalmente Eren se animó a soltarle, todavía sin decirle palabra alguna. Levi estuvo por agregar algo cuándo vio que el menor avanzaba hacía un edificio cerrado, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a ir por ahí porque se agachó, logrando entrar rápidamente.

Levi se debatió entre seguirle o no, sin embargo al final lo hizo, se encontró con una puerta abierta y muchas escaleras que seguramente debía subir y que no tardó mucho en hacerlo, Eren le llevaba una gran ventaja, pero no por ello no pudo alcanzarlo. Cuándo se dio cuenta, estaban en el piso más alto, en una especie de terraza dónde había un montón de flores y se podía apreciar perfectamente el sol que en un par de horas se metería.

Jaeger se mantenía sentado en el piso, bajo un techo que le cubría de los rayos del sol, Levi llegó y se recargó sobre uno de los pilares. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente observaban puntos indefinidos.

—Lo siento —al final fue Eren el que habló primero, Levi le miró, su flequillo ocultaba parte de sus ojos, por lo que Ackerman intuyó que estaba arrepentido.

—Eres un mocoso —exclamó, relajando los brazos y dejándolos que cayeran a su costado.

Era cierto que había estado esperando volver a ver a Eren, sin embargo nunca esperó que se verían de esa forma y que la distancia entre ambos regresaría. Pensó que finalmente sería rota, ¿qué necesitaban hacer para que se rompiera definitivamente?

—Lo soy —aceptó Eren, en su voz todavía se notaba el arrepentimiento.

Levi caminó hasta él a paso lento y tranquilo, hasta que llegó a dónde estaba el menor y puso una de sus manos en la cabellera castaño, acariciándola. —Mi mocoso —aclaró y observó cómo los colores subían a la cara de Eren, lo que logró que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

La brisa de una posible lluvia les rodeó y logró que parte de la fragancia de las flores llegaran hasta ellos. Eren se levantó finalmente, caminando hasta dónde se encontraban las masetas y entonces sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a Ackerman.

—Las flores que faltaban —comentó.

Ackerman le miró interrogante, hasta que a su mente volvieron los chocolates que le había dado al castaño e inevitablemente el mensaje de Hanji volvió a él.

—No sabía que te gustaban —se excusó.

—Estoy bromeando —aclaró Eren regresando su vista a las flores.

Levi se acercó también. —¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

—Hm —Jaeger lo pensó durante unos segundos—. Las gardenias —aclaró—. Mi madre solía tener muchas en su jardín y siempre las cuidaba… se veían hermosas. —Ackerman asintió—. ¿Y las tuyas?

—Las rosas.

—¿Las rosas? —El menor se mostró sorprendido—. No pareces del tipo de persona que le gusten las rosas.

—Eran las preferidas de mi madre.

—Oh.

Después de eso, Eren no evitó la curiosidad de preguntar qué era lo que había pasado con la madre de Levi, el mayor casi nunca hablaba de ella y el hecho de que recordara cuáles eran sus flores favoritas era algo que le había dejado asombrado. Levi no se mostró —al principio— tan feliz con el nuevo tema, pero Eren le incitó hablándole él más de su propia madre, de lo que hacían juntos y de lo mucho que le había hecho falta.

Aquello pareció ser lo que Ackerman necesitaba, porque le confesó que su madre había tenido que trabajar como prostituta tras el abandono de su padre, Levi no parecía avergonzarse de ello, la manera en como hablaba de su madre, le daba a entender que no le tenía rencor alguno por haberlo abandonado durante mucho tiempo. Comprendía que su tiempo era muy limitado y sus energías se iban durante la noche, por lo que siempre dormía en el día.

Era por esas razones que Levi era así, era independiente porque nunca tuvo de quién depender y fue a él al que le tocó cuidar de su madre cuándo ella enfermó y posteriormente murió. Durante todo el relato, Eren no mencionó palabra alguna, se mantenía atento escuchando aquella anécdota y sintiéndose dichoso de conocer finalmente esa parte de la historia de Levi que casi siempre se negaba a hablar.

El tiempo pasó y cuándo ambos se dieron cuenta, el firmamento solo era alumbrado por la luna y por las estrellas que estaban en aquel lugar. A Levi le extrañó no haber recibido ningún mensaje de parte de Farlan, por lo que sacó su celular y se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar no había señal. ¿A cuántos pisos estarían?

Cuándo iba a preguntare a Eren, éste se levantó de su lugar, caminando hasta dónde se encontraba una escalera y subiéndola.

—¡Vamos, Levi! —Animó antes de seguir subiendo—. El espectáculo está por comenzar.

Sin debatirse mucho, le siguió. Subieron hasta la parte más alta del edificio, se podían notar los autos y las luces de los edificios, sin embargo no temieron, porque sabían que no caerían. Eren se acostó sobre una superficie y se dedicó a observar el cielo estrellado.

—Siempre mirabas el cielo —observó, en voz alta.

Eren asintió mientras movía su mano hasta la otra zona, invitándole a que se uniera y sonrió cuándo su invitación fue aceptada, la única diferencia es que él estaba acostado mirando las estrellas y su acompañante estaba sentado, mirando el cielo también.

—De niño tenía el sueño de viajar por el mundo —explicó. Se sentía en completa complicidad con Levi, como si pudiera hablarle hasta de los sueños más ridículos teniendo la confianza de que no se reiría—, encontrar un lugar cómodo y vivir ahí.

—Preferiste cantar —dijo Levi todavía sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

—Sí —asintió Eren sintiendo el aire frío de lluvia golpearle en la cara y revolver su cabello, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento, completamente ajeno a los ojos que le miraban—. Pero siempre encuentro lugares como éste —explicó y no mentía.

Había sido una tarde en dónde la constante presión no le dejaba en paz y había visto la altura de aquel edificio, dándose cuenta de que si llegaba hasta arriba tendría una vista perfecta y lo hizo, entró en aquel lugar por la parte trasera, importándole poco ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad. Cuándo se dio cuenta de que la vista era preciosa, se prometió a sí mismo volver a ese lugar.

Y lo había hecho, no todos los días pero a veces por semana o por mes. Y se había prometido a sí mismo que guardaría aquel lugar como un refugio lejos de ruidos, del constante ajetreo que se vivía día a día y que no compartiría aquello con nadie. Sin embargo, Levi parecía la excepción a la regla.

Cuándo abrió los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con Levi. Sintió el color de nuevo subir a sus mejillas y se preguntó qué debía de hacer o decir en esa situación, sin embargo sintió que se perdía en los ojos contrarios. Ackerman le había agarrado con la guardia baja, como era su costumbre. Sintió como el mayor se acercaba cada vez más y más a él y cerró los ojos, en la espera de un contacto que no llegó como se lo esperó.

Los labios de Ackerman se desviaron hasta su mejilla dónde plató un beso suave que le hizo estremecerse, a ese le siguió otro en la mejilla contraria y luego en su frente, en su nariz. Y fue entonces que llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Levi, atrayéndolo más hacía sí y finalmente fue él el que capturó los labios contrarios en un beso que fue correspondido rápidamente.

«Basta de miedo» se dijo mientras seguía el ritmo que el mayor había impuesto. Las situaciones eran distintas y nada se repetiría, de eso estaba seguro. Cuándo se separaron, se miraron durante varios segundos a los ojos.

—Sal conmigo —finalmente dijo Levi, Eren le miró durante unos segundos. Queriendo saber si estaba bromeando, o si lo decía en un acto de impulso por la atmosfera que se había formado.

_Nada,_ no encontró nada de lo que le hubiera gustado. Los ojos de Levi se mostraban decididos ante lo que acababa de decir y él seguía sin una buena respuesta. Sus brazos volvieron a rodear el cuerpo contrario con más fuerza mientras escondía su cara en el hombro del mayor.

—Ve al concierto —pidió en un suave susurro que fue alcanzado a escuchar—. Y ahí te daré una respuesta.

—¿Qué día es?

Cuándo Eren dijo el día, Levi quedó completamente helado en su lugar.

_Ese día era la boda de Petra._

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_Sadiele: _¿Sabes qué eres la persona con la que me siento más mal? xD ¡Lo siento! Tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir y soy un maldita por no actualizar ;u; ¡PERDÓN! Ojalá no me odies uvú.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Alguien con deseos asesinos? Sí, sé qué soy muy mala por hacerles esperar tanto. Si alguien quiere una excusa puedo decirles que la escuela es un monstruo que ha consumido mi alma lentamente:'D Sin embargo no había abandonado ni por un momento la historia. De hecho ya está terminada. A más tardar el miércoles el otro capítulo porque corregir es más fácil que escribir xD

Mientras iba corrigiendo esto me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no recordaba haber escrito xD ¡Dioses! No sé qué me está pasando ;u; en fin, ¡espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Un abrazo enorme y una GRAN disculpa :v me merezco todos los insultos que quieran darme. Adelante (¿?) Al ya lo hizo :'D

**5 de Octubre del 2015.**


	14. Chapter 14

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Advertencias: OoC | Lime de dudosa calidad |**

Aclaraciones: Este es, en teoría, el último capítulo. Junté el último capítulo con el epílogo porque no deseaba hacerles esperar más. ¡Gracias a todos los que todavía me leen! Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Recovering a Star.**

_P__o__r: Breen Martínez_

* * *

_«El sentido de renacer es no volver a cometer los mismos errores»_

**14.**

* * *

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó Armin, llevando una cucharada del helado de vainilla a su boca, era su día libre en el trabajo y había querido ir a visitar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, se encontró con un Eren encerrado en su habitación y con una Mikasa con ganas de matar a alguien.

_A alguien en específico._

Sin embargo después de mucho insistir, la puerta del cuarto de Eren fue abierta y tanto él como Mikasa entraron, él le había pedido a la chica que le dejara hablar con Eren antes, pero se había negado argumentando que era su hermana y contra eso, Armin no pudo hacer mucho.

—Irvin me lo dijo —mencionó, robándole una de las papas a su hermana y llevándosela a la boca—. La boda de la señorita Petra es el mismo día del concierto —aclaró—. Levi no irá —aseguró.

Mikasa se mantuvo sin decir palabra alguna, mientras que él trataba de razonar lo que acababa de decir. No podría encontrar algo para alentar a su amigo, porque estaba más ocupado pensando en el por qué quería que Levi estuviera ahí, Eren nunca había necesitado un amuleto de la suerte e incluso había veces en las que Hanji no había podido estar con ellos y eso nunca le frenó.

Arlert se estiró desde su posición sentado sobre el piso de la habitación hasta llegar al borde de la cama de su amigo dónde descansaba aquel cuaderno especialmente para escribir las canciones. Eren les había avisado que ya estaba terminada y no tardaron mucho en ensayarla durante varios días hasta perfeccionarla, sin embargo Armin sentía que había algo que faltaba en aquella historia.

Abrió el cuaderno, en otro momento Eren se lo hubiera arrebatado de las manos —era muy reservado en cuánto a la realización de las canciones— pero no en ese que parecía completamente ido en pensamientos nada positivos. No tardó mucho en encontrar la página, había más rayones qué otras veces y veía que muchas veces la idea inicial había sido cambiada. Pero releyéndola encontró un párrafo que le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿Le has dedicado la canción a Levi? —Preguntó.

Sintió la mirada de Mikasa taladrar a Jaeger, sin embargo Eren no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su posición anterior. Su cabeza seguía hundida en su almohada y su cuerpo descansaba a un lado de la cama, dándole un espacio a Mikasa que se mantenía sentada.

Finalmente él salió de su refugio, dándole la cara a ambos y preguntando con voz suave—: ¿Está mal?

El semblante de Mikasa se relajó, finalmente había comprendido lo que su hermano realmente quería hacer. Dejó la bolsa de papas en el mueble al lado de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir ni media palabra. Armin miró a su amigo y le sonrió con comprensión.

—Para nada —aclaró mientras regresaba la libreta a su lugar y comía otra cuchara de helado.

Eren agarró las frituras de su hermana, comiéndoselas poco a poco sin salir todavía de la cama. Hojeó también la libreta, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había escrito. Bueno, fuera o no Levi, el concierto debía continuar ¿cierto? No era como si se fuera a bloquear y las palabras dejarían de salir de sus labios.

Aunque eso también significaba quedarse con la respuesta para sí mismo.

—Todo estará bien —comentó Arlert tras varios minutos en silencio.

Eren guardó silencio, sabía que Petra era una persona importante en la vida de Levi, era su amiga y la había conocido en ambas vidas y en ambas habían formado una buena relación. ¿Sería capaz de faltar a un evento importante para ella? Hundió su cara de nueva cuenta en la almohada, sin saber realmente lo que Ackerman iba a elegir.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, confiaría en él y estaba seguro de que tomaría la elección correcta.

—¿Confías en Levi? —Preguntó minutos después el rubio.

Eren asintió.

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte —evidenció.

Jaeger decidió creer en sus palabras, después de todo Armin resultaba ser demasiado sabido en esas cuestiones, llevaba dos vidas de conocerlo y siempre había sido su consejero: más valía hacerle caso.

Ambos terminaron sus frituras —en el caso de Armin su helado— mientras esperaban que Mikasa volviera, sin embargo esto no pasó y cuándo salieron a buscarla, la encontraron hablando con Hanji y decidieron no interrumpirlas. Al final terminaron jugando videojuegos como en los viejos tiempos, la mayoría de las partidas las ganó Eren y Armin al no ser tan competitivo, aceptó su derrota.

* * *

Irvin bebió un poco de agua mientras miraba a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro, nunca lo había visto de esa forma y nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que recurriría a él para que le dijera qué era lo que debía hacer. Sí, a esos extremos había llegado. Sin embargo él tampoco tenía una buena respuesta para su amigo.

Lo miró de nueva cuenta, las ojeras en sus ojos demostraba que había estado hasta tarde pensando en qué era lo que iba a hacer. Sabía muy bien que no quería fallarle a Petra, porque era una de las pocas personas que se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser y de cierta forma le hizo sentirse cómodo en su trabajo, claro que ahora que la chica necesitaba de él no quería decepcionarle.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba Eren. El chico que le había conquistado en dos vidas y el mismo que le había pedido que fuera aquel concierto con una finalidad que nadie conocía. Incluso intentó hablando con Hanji para que le dijera qué era lo que quería decirle Eren a su amigo, sin embargo la castaña se mostró desconcertada, sin saber que responder.

Y eso fue una mala señal, _ni siquiera Hanji lo sabía._

—Deberías calmarte, Levi —asesoró, vertiendo un poco de té en un vaso para su amigo—. Dando vueltas no solucionarás nada.

—Lo sé —Ackerman finalmente tomó asiento, bebió todo el té de un solo sorbo.

_Ir o no ir,_ ahí la cuestión. Levi maldijo al mundo, también al hecho de que los eventos fueran el mismo día, a la misma hora y con muchos kilómetros de distancia. Si tan siquiera el salón de Petra estuviera cerca del lugar dónde sería el concierto todo sería más fácil, podría ir con Eren y luego regresar con Petra, pero _no. _Jodido destino más caprichoso que les había tocado.

Una decisión, simplemente eso. Dos involucrados: Eren y Petra y un solo camino. La decisión que tomara definiría parte de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Tu sabes, Levi —empezó Smith, como quién quiere hacerte recapacitar porque sabe qué es lo que puede pasar—. Petra puede perdonarte, es más, creo que si le explicas ella entenderá.

Él asintió, pensativo.

—Eren también te perdonará —aseguró. Conocía al chico demasiado bien y no sería rencoroso, no con Levi—. Sin embargo todos ellos son un buen equipo y por ende, una buena banda. —Ackerman permaneció callado, pero tenía la leve sospecha de _hacía dónde _quería ir Irvin—. Ese concierto es una oportunidad para hacerse famosos y, por ende, más conocidos.

Lo sabía, estaba consciente. ¿Entonces por qué tardaba tanto en tomar una decisión? Irvin siguió hablando, pero no le prestó atención hasta que dio en un punto clave—: Una vez eso pase… dudo mucho que vuelvas a verlo.

La frase dio vueltas en su subconsciente, ¿otra vez sin el mocoso? Podía vivir sin él, claro. Ni que Jaeger fuera el maldito oxígeno y sabía muy bien que el menor también viviría bien sin él, es más, tenía muchas probabilidades de encontrar a alguien. Pero —tan siquiera él— no deseaba hacerlo, no deseaba volver a pasar tantos años alejados de Jaeger.

La decisión estaba por tomarse cuándo el sonido del celular de Levi se hizo presente. Un presentimiento se instaló en Smith, haciéndole fruncir el ceño: tenía un mal presentimiento.

Desde su lugar, pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Petra, disculpándose sobre un par de cosas que no le había explicado a Levi, éste prestó demasiada atención a todo lo que la chica dijo y cuándo estuvo por colgar, ella mencionó una gran disculpa que Irvin sabía, no era necesaria.

La llamada culminó con un «espero puedas asistir» que hizo que la decisión de Levi tomara otro rumbo.

Y justo en ese momento, Irvin dijo que era momento de que hiciera algo. Era el mayor de todos ellos, por lo tanto ocupó aquello como un buen pretexto para hacer lo que iba a hacer y sabía que más de una persona se lo agradecería.

* * *

—¡Hermosísima! —Escuchó que exclamaron su tía y aquella señora llamada Nina que les ayudaba en ese momento diseñando un atuendo _apropiado_ para el evento más esperado por todos. Sin embargo, nada de eso le interesó porque su vista seguía clavada sobre el gran ventanal.

No había querido asistir aquel día, sin embargo había sido necesario. Él sabía que no se mostraba demasiado concentrado, pero eso era una cosa completamente diferente a fallarle a la banda que le había dado tanto. Se mantuvo mirando todavía por el ventanal, una de las cosas que más le gustaba del departamento de Nina era el gran ventanal que tenía, ya que lo conservaba para ella: hace tiempo atrás le había comentado que cuándo no encontraba inspiración para sus _diseños_, ponía una silla enfrente y simplemente observaba, se perdía en el infinito que consistía en las calles y edificaciones que se mostraban.

Mientras miraba, el recuerdo del día que estuvo con Levi volvió como si de un relámpago se tratase, las imágenes llegaron poco a poco a su mente, cómo si hubiera sido él un espectador y no el protagonista de la escena. ¿Por qué —se preguntaba— había soltando aquellas palabras? No era exactamente lo que habría querido decir, pero el sí nunca salió de sus labios, en su lugar, vaciló de nueva cuenta, a pesar de que se había dicho a él mismo que tener miedo era estúpido en ese momento.

—Eren —su hermana estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él, su mirada mostraba preocupación y sintió de nuevo culpabilidad por hacerla sentir de esa manera. ¿Por qué siempre era así?—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —asintió, de repente se dio cuenta de que su tía no dejaba de hacerle señas para que fuera hasta dónde estaba. Se despidió de aquella vista, antes de regresar su vista a su hermana—. Lo siento, sólo estoy distraído.

Ella le miró, estudiándole durante nos segundos hasta que finalmente él asintió de manera lenta, tratando de creer en sus palabras. Sólo entonces Eren dio media vuelta hacia dónde estaba su tía quién le recibió con un comentario para intentar que riera. Casi lo lograba.

Nina le hizo señas para que pasara al siguiente cuarto desocupado dónde encontraría lo que ella le había hecho para el concierto, se dirigió hasta ahí, no sin antes pasar por ella.

—¡Qué no decaiga el ánimo! —Exclamó la señora Nina cuándo estuvieron frente a frente, la diferencia de estatura fue demasiada notoria. Nina era una señora algo grande pero con una actitud juvenil todavía, había veces que parecía que Hanji y ella eran muy similares en cuánto a carácter, sin embargo la seriedad con la que Nina hablaba con las personas que apenas conocía, las hacía diferente.

La mujer pelirroja le sonrió—. No querrás decepcionarlos —siguió y fue en ese momento que señaló una foto de todos los niños que estaban en aquella casa hogar, ella les conocía: solía regarles ropa o hacérselas de manera gratis. Además de que en navidad les llevaba regalos—. Ellos confían en ti.

Eren sonrió, no era por eso que estaba en ese estado, pero aquellas palabras sin duda alguna habían logrado darle un poco de ánimo, porque ella tenía razón: había muchas personas que confiaban en la banda y que siempre estuvieron ahí animándoles.

—Tiene razón —aceptó mientras entraba en aquella habitación—. No vamos a defraudarlos.

—¡Así se habla! —Festejó Nina volviendo al traje de Mikasa para terminar de ajustarlo.

Cuándo finalmente se colocó su atuendo, se puso al lado de su hermana. Ambos vestían de aquella manera tan parecida, el color era el mismo, sin embargo como iban a ser los que iban a cantar, de cierta forma tenían que destacar. El diseño de sus trajes —qué parecían las ramas de un árbol de un color azul fuerte en la parte superior y azul claro en la parte del pantalón (sólo para Eren)— hacían que se vieran bien y estaban completamente seguros que bajo las reflectores, aún más.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —comentó la modista a Mikasa cuando la vio junto a su hermano, fue en ese momento que ingresó hacía su pequeña habitación mientras los tres esperaban en la sala del lugar.

—Se ven bien —comentó su tía bebiendo un poco de la bebida que le habían ofrecido—. ¿Nerviosos?

—No —comentó Mikasa—. Saldrá bien —aseguró.

—¿Y tú, Eren?

Negó. —Saldrá bien.

Zoe estuvo por agregar algo más cuándo Nina apareció de nuevo ante ellos, le hizo una seña a la pelinegra de que se agachara un poco y ella obedeció —después de todo, eran muchos centímetros los que les separaban— y sólo entonces colocó la boina sobre el cabello de Mikasa.

La chica caminó hasta el gran espejo que se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal y se apreció a sí misma: Nina había hecho un gran trabajo.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó la mujer.

Mikasa asintió. —Es hermosa —confesó—. Gracias.

—No es nada.

Después de darle unos toques finales a los trajes de ambos, se cambiaron y sólo entonces Nina les invitó a comer, hubieran declinado de no ser porque sabían lo insistente que era la mujer, además de lo rencorosa. Finalmente en la mesa, la mujer empezó a platicar anécdotas de cuándo era joven, aquellas pláticas parecían haberse vuelto una rutina. No importaba cuántas veces fueran o no a visitarla, siempre le escuchaban con atención.

A veces les repetía las mismas anécdotas, pero no importaba, a ellos les bastaba con ver las emociones a través de sus ojos para no detenerla, para no decirle que ya lo sabían. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba volverlo a escuchar? Así prestaban más atención a cosas que anteriormente habían pasado por alto.

Y mientras los tres conversaban, el celular de Hanji sonó avisando de un mensaje que recibía y cuándo lo leyó no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

Tecleó una respuesta rápida antes de que la descubrieran y le hicieran preguntas que tendría que tratar de esquivar. _Bueno, a final de cuentas no estaba haciendo nada malo._

* * *

Después de que Levi se marchara de su casa con una respuesta tomada —pero no convencido del todo— se tomó la tarea de investigar el número de Petra. Sabía que podía habérselo pedido a su amigo, pero eso levantaría sospechas, pero lo que sí hizo fue pedirle su opinión a Hanji y cuándo la respuesta llegó a gran velocidad, nada lo frenó de su objetivo.

Pasó varios minutos hojeando el directorio, rogando porque el número de Petra no estuviera registrado como privado, porque la tarea sería mucho más pesada. Para su suerte, una vez entró en la sección de la letra "R", el apellido de la chica apareció ante sus ojos y marcó rápidamente.

_Al tercer timbre, Petra contestó._

Y fue entonces que los segundos se volvieron lentos mientras él le explicaba todo a la chica, desde sus razones tras la llamada hasta la forma en la que quería justificar a su amigo. Pero no tuvo que explicar demasiado, ya que la chica cortó su parlamento y le dijo que no habría problema alguno. Después de eso, ambos colgaron.

_Primero obstáculo: vencido._

* * *

Llegaron a su casa cuándo el sol acababa de ocultarse, la visita con la señora Nina había sido demasiado larga y a ellos les resultó corta. Tuvieron que despedirse cuándo a través del gran ventanal se apreció que el sol ya no se encontraba y que pronto muchas casas encendían las luces.

Cuándo entraron, todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado y el hambre ni siquiera apreció en sus cuerpos. El trayecto para ir a la casa de la señora Nina estaba algo alejada de su casa y caminar para apreciar "un poco" la ciudad no había resultado buena idea, sus piernas dolían como si hubieran recorrido un maratón entero.

Su tía no pudo evitar desplomarse sobre el gran sillón color café mientras sus zapatos volaban hacía quién-sabe-dónde, Mikasa y Eren le restaron importancia mientras imitaban sus acciones sentándose sobre los sillones. En ese momento hubieran dado lo que fuera por un vaso de agua helada.

—Eren… —empezó Zoe y Jaeger estuvo completamente seguro de lo que quería que no le dejó terminar.

Se levantó con gran pesadez del sillón y caminó hasta la cocina, dónde llenó los tres vasos que agarró.

Le dio uno a su tía y otro a su hermana para finalmente beberse el suyo.

Se quedaron callados mientras bebían su agua y recobraban sus energías perdidas, aunque tenían incluso más sueño que nada. Finalmente la primera en acomodarse bien en el sillón fue Hanji mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa de centro. Miró a sus sobrinos, ambos se notaban cansados y sonrió, porque lo que había querido en realidad había sido distraerlos un rato.

—Es mañana —les recordó, aun sabiendo que era innecesario hacerlo, los chicos estaban contando los días desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Saldrá bien —prometieron ambos y Hanji sabía que lo lograrían.

Cuando el silencio les volvió a rodear, la primera en levantarse fue Mikasa y tras desearles unas _buenas noches _entró a su habitación y Hanji no tuvo que adivinar mucho para saber que dormiría finalmente y antes de que Eren hiciera lo mismo, le interceptó.

—Quería pedirte un favor.

Eren se mostró desconcertado, pero finalmente asintió. —¿Qué es, tía?

—Es sobre la nueva canción —confesó—. Mikasa me dijo que pensabas abrir con esa el concierto. —Jaeger asintió—. No lo hagas, déjalo para lo último.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazme caso, Eren —pidió—. Por favor

Él asintió. —De acuerdo.

* * *

Cuándo el día más esperado llegó, Irvin decidió ir a darle una visita a su amigo, sabía que sería el único trabajando a esas horas de la mañana cuándo se les había dado permiso para llegar tarde. Subió hasta el piso que le correspondía a Levi y no se le extrañó ver el escritorio de Petra desocupado, la chica debería estar emocionada a esa hora, porque dudaba mucho que hubiera podido dormir bien por los nervios.

Cómo se lo esperó, Levi Ackerman estaba sentado en su gran silla negra detrás del escritorio, verificaba papeles y daba vistazos rápidos a la computadora para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Ni siquiera reparó en su presencia y eso se debía a que debería estar lo suficientemente concentrado.

Él no mencionó nada, en su lugar se dedicó a mirar los grandes libros que descasaban sobre el librero, además de aquellas carpetas con trabajo previamente hechos. El sonido de los papeles se siguió escuchando y él se mantuvo de nuevo en su lugar, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Cuándo finalmente todo sonido cesó, sintió los ojos de Levi clavados en su espalda y finalmente volteó.

—¿Es un espléndido día para un concierto, no es así?

Observó claramente como el ceño de su amigo se fruncía. —Vete a la mierda, Irvin.

—Deberías ir —ignoró el comentario mientras tomaba asiento.

Ackerman guardó silencio mientras simulaba seguir trabajando, pero Smith sabía perfectamente que ya había terminado, le observó antes de seguir tratando de convencerlo, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta pero le bastó saber que era escuchado y si aquello no funcionaba, todavía tenía un _haz _bajo la manga.

* * *

—Tómense un descanso —pidió Historia entrando en el garaje, la música paró y todos se miraron para luego asentir.

Llevaban desde la mañana ensayando, ni siquiera habían desayunado: Ymir les había mandado un mensaje sobre qué pensaba que lo mejor sería ensayar ese día y ninguno se negó, sabían que lo hacían bien, pero un poco de practica antes del concierto no vendría nada mal.

Mientras se dirigían hasta el comedor —dónde el delicioso aroma del desayuno-comida que Armin e Historia habían estado preparado les dio la bienvenida— Mikasa interceptó a su hermano cuándo pasó por el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Por qué cambiaste el orden?

Jaeger se encogió de hombros. —La tía Hanji me lo pidió.

—¿Por qué?

Él negó, dándole a entender a su hermana qué no sabía la verdadera razón y por más que insistió esa mañana, su tía no soltó ni media palabra, siempre encontraba la manera de cambiar el tema y, como no quería que le siguiera interrogando, se puso a limpiar el jardín.

La actitud le extrañó, sin embargo no mencionó nada; el jardín necesitaba una buena limpieza, después de todo.

—¡Hey, chicos! —Llamó Armin mirándolos a ambos—. Sino vienen nos acabaremos la comida. —Amenazó, medio broma, media verdad.

Eren sonrió. —¡Hey, ese es mío! —Y fue corriendo hacía la mesa.

Y así pasó parte de su tarde, conviviendo antes del concierto, muchísimo antes de tener que enfrentarse a todos los ojos que les iban a mirar con atención. Armin e Historia trataron de distraerlos a todos, sabían cual nerviosos podrían llegar a estar a pesar de que dijeran que no. Los conocían, habían estado ahí durante mucho tiempo, Historia recordaba lo pegajoso que luego se encontraban las manos de Ymir después de cantar.

Armin, por su parte, recordaba cómo Annie bajaba del escenario con aparente tranquilidad, hasta que se acercaba a ella y la veía temblar levemente. No era que los nervios les traicionaran, porque siempre lograban controlarlos a la perfección, pero estaban ahí y sabían que lo que iban a hacer no era fácil por eso el plan de distraerles un poco había sido llevado a cabo ese día.

—¿Qué les parece una película? —Insistieron ambos rubios.

—Pero... —empezó Eren, mirando a las demás.

—Sólo una —insistió Historia—, por favor.

_Sabía que Ymir no se resistiría a su cara de súplica._

La pecosa apretó los puños antes de levantarse y exclamar—: ¡De acuerdo! —Todos la miraron, era demasiado obvio que cambiaría de opinión—. Pero sólo una.

* * *

—_Sólo una _—mencionó Mikasa cuándo cada uno tuvo que recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia su casa para alistarse, se iban a encontrar allá, dos horas antes.

Eren sonrió mientras aumentaba la velocidad mientras corría, su hermana también aumentó la velocidad. El transporte se les había pasado, ¿pero para qué tenían dos piernas?

—Cuando se trata de Historia, Ymir no puede negarse —evidenció, rememorando cuándo la rubia insistió en ver otra película más larga que las demás.

—Aunque quisiera —aclaró Mikasa y Eren le dio toda la razón.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que el auto de Irvin se divisó a la lejanía, Hanji bajó de él, abriendo una de las puertas y haciéndoles señas de que entraran, aumentaron la velocidad y la primera en llegar fue Mikasa que entró rápidamente, Eren le siguió de cerca y cerró la puerta tras sí al mismo tiempo que su tía, quién les dedicó un «sólo a ustedes se les ocurre» que no era para nada un regaño.

Después de aquellas palabras, el auto de Irvin abandonó con velocidad entre varios atajos para llegar más rápido, aquel día presenciaron una forma de conducir en el _señor Smith _que no habían visto en nadie más, pensando que cuando les dijo «abróchense los cinturones» con aquel tono de película de acción, sólo había sido una broma, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando seriamente y estaban completamente seguros de que no volverían a dudar de lo que les decía.

Finalmente aquella gran carrera tuvo una consecuencia positiva: llegaron a una buena hora para empezar a arreglarse. Y aunque fue Eren el primero en bajarse, Mikasa fue la primera en entrar en la casa.

Jaeger no pudo evitar detenerse en el umbral de la puerta mientras le daba una mirada fugaz a su tía y a Irvin, se mantenían todavía dentro del auto, parecían intercambiar un breve par de palabras y cuándo menos se lo esperó, él le sujetó la barbilla y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Sonrió mientras les observaba, para después subir hasta su habitación y abrir la ventana que había mientras miraba el cielo, podría decir que era el mismo que siempre había visto, sin embargo lo sentía diferente. Como si ese estuviera lleno de todos los sueños realizados y por realizarse de cada uno: como si por fin vivir en aquella época hubiera valido la pena y tal vez así era.

* * *

"_Sin duda volvería a vivirlo por ti.  
__Volvería a ese rincón del mundo  
__polvoriento y rodeado de muros,  
__ya no es lo mismo que aquellos días."_

* * *

La tercera llamada de Irvin, ¿qué importaba? Por más que lo hiciera, no le iba a contestar y si lo hacía sería para que dejara de joder. No iba a cambiar de opinión, _ya era tarde para eso._

Eran las seis de la tarde y se estaba arreglando para la boda de Petra, su traje negro le quedaba perfecto, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba. Estuvo pensando en enviarle un mensaje a Eren disculpándose, sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que el chico no debería estar pegado en el teléfono en ese momento y que lo mejor sería disculparse en persona.

_Si lo volvía a ver._

Bajó las escaleras del departamento de manera lenta, después de todo estaba seguro de que los novios no llegarían puntualmente, _sobre todo la novia. _Cuándo estuvo abajo, entró en su auto y empezó a manejar a través de aquellas calles conocidas, ya que la ubicación de la iglesia sí la conocía, no estaba tan lejos, pero en ese momento el tráfico parecía demasiado.

_Por supuesto_, una famosa banda llegaba a dar un concierto y por si fuera poco, _The Titans _participaría solamente abriéndolo, ¿quién no correría a apartar su lugar?

Y cuando llegó a aquel retorno, dudó de nueva cuenta. Si avanzaba completamente derecho se podía confundir con otro fanático que espera que la banda apareciera, nadie sospecharía que su verdadero objetivo era el chico de ojos verdes que era el vocalista.

El sonido del claxon de otro carro le hizo regresar a la realidad, _a su realidad_ y finalmente dio vuelta en aquel retorno y se dirigió a la iglesia.

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados en los lugares que quisieron, era sorprendente que a pesar de que todavía faltaba media hora para que supuestamente llegara Petra, ya había gente ahí esperando ansiosos. Él se sentó en una de las bancas finales, dónde podía mirar a todas las personas que entraban. Desde su perspectiva, pudo apreciar a un chico con el teléfono de su madre entre sus manos llamando con insistencia, hablaba sobre que había sacado buenas calificaciones y que debían darle un premio, el interlocutor pareció tomarlo a juego, sin embargo el pedido del niño de ir al concierto probablemente le petrificó.

_Al mismo tiempo que a Levi._

Todo parecía conspirar en su corta, como un recordatorio de que debía ir, de que estaba eligiendo el lugar equivocado y las vibraciones constantes de su celular no parecían dejarle en paz. No supo cuándo tiempo estuvo ahí pero observó con claridad que había más gente, que Oluo ya estaba en su lugar y que esperaba con nerviosismo a la que sería su esposa.

Mientras tanto, él quiso parecer lo más cómodo posible, pero las vibraciones de su celular le estaban empezando a molestar, estaba harto de ignorar mensajes y llamadas, así que salió mientras desbloqueaba el celular para llamarle a Irvin y decir que dejará de joder de una buena vez.

—¿Levi? —Sin embargo su acción fue frenada cuándo Petra apreció ante sus ojos.

El vestido blanco hacía resaltar su figura, el decorado de las mangas era hermoso, además de que cada detalle que resaltaba de color plateado lo hacía ver sencillo pero elegante. El gran velo blanco sólo le favorecía al moño hecho con el cabello de ella y que se mantenía —hasta ese momento— intacto.

—Petra —saludó—. Luces bien.

La chica sonrió. —Muchas gracias —sin embargo, ella le miró interrogante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ackerman no entendió. —Es tu boda.

La castaña le miró preocupada durante unos breves momentos antes de serenarse y sonreírle con comprensión, con ternura: conmovida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Te lo agradezco —empezó—. Pero creo que tienes un evento más importante, ¿no es así? —Levi se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, ¿cómo era que Petra sabía todo eso si no lo había comentado con nadie?—. Te contaré una historia —a la chica no parecía interesarle el hecho de que se estaba retrasando, para ella, Levi era un amigo que necesitaba escuchar todo eso—. Había una persona que llegó a trabajar a una empresa importante, como uno de los jefes nuevos. Daba mucho miedo, pero su secretaria no podía permitirse temer ante él, ¿verdad?

Levi asintió, comprendiendo.

—Empezó a tratarlo y se dio cuenta de que era una buena persona. Pero, ¿sabes? No parecía realmente feliz, como que le faltaba algo… —ella sonrió cuándo percibió que Ackerman había entendido—. Hasta que cierto chico apareció en la oficina, el _jefe_ parecía mirarlo diferente y parecía cómodo con él.

»Y yo me pregunto —dijo Petra mirándole atentamente—. ¿Qué hace el _jefe _aquí perdiendo a una persona importante?

Levi sonrió. —Gracias, Petra —mencionó, antes de correr hasta dónde estaba su auto.

La castaña solamente le observó perderse entre las calles, miró al cielo y exclamó—: Suerte, capitán.

* * *

Pueden apreciar desde la ventana, a muchas personas reunidas —no totalmente por ellos— pero sí más de lo que esperaban. La estimación que había hecho había quedado muy, muy atrás. Armin a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa en señal de ánimo. Su mejor amigo fue uno de los primeros en llegar junto con Annie y mientras la chica se cambiaba, él decidió esperar junto con Eren en uno de los asientos improvisados.

—Demasiada gente —finalmente exclama Eren, aunque el hecho de que más camiones estén llegando le da a una idea clara de que serán _más._

Sin embargo su vista no se despegó de todas las personas que iban llegando, sus ojos verdes buscaban con impaciencia a alguien en especial, alguien que dudaba mucho que fuera a llegar pero cuya esperanza de verle estaba todavía ahí, latente y firme.

Arlert comprendió lo que hacía su amigo, pero no le mencionó nada y en cambio también se puso a buscar a aquella persona entre la multitud, siempre dos pares de ojos eran mejor que uno solo. Además de que no había mejor manera de matar el tiempo en ese mismo momento.

—Veo algo… —empezó a decir Armin, Eren le miró sin entender hasta que recordó lo que hacían cuándo estaban aburridos y el viaje era largo—… De color rojo.

Jaeger buscó con la mirada aquello de color rojo y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, uno de los letreros más apartados se encontraba pintado de color rojo y cuándo le mencionó a Armin sobre el objeto, él asintió y Eren dio aquella partida ganada. Rápidamente volteó a encontrar algún objeto.

—Veo algo… —buscó realmente algo que le llamara la atención y que fuera lo suficientemente fácil de ubicar, después de todo, no tenía que ser tan malo con su amigo. Como no encontró nada, su mirada se dirigió hacia adentro—. Color… —el ruido de unas personas cuchicheando les llamó la atención—… Azul —exclamó finalmente.

Armin estaba completamente ajeno al ruido, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia dónde miraba Eren y la sorpresa fue palpable en su rostro, el cuchicheo se debía a Annie, quién en ese momento portaba un vestido color azul celeste hasta la rodilla de tablones. Su cabello rubio lucía suelto y ondulado: se veía muy bien.

Bastó la mirada de su amigo sobre Annie para saber que el juego había terminado y mientras Armin iba a darle alcance a la rubia, él prefirió volver a su posición anterior, buscando a aquella persona entre la multitud. Algo muy dentro de sí mismo le decía que no debía apartar su mirada de ese lugar, Levi aparecería, él lo creía.

Todavía faltaban dos horas para empezar, _¿podrían dos horas ser suficiente?_

* * *

La desesperación era palpable en su persona, bastaba sólo con ver la manera en cómo sus manos se apretaban de aquella forma en el volante, había tratado de recuperar la paciencia porque sabía que entre más se desesperara, más tiempo tardaría ahí atascado en el tráfico. Sin embargo el ruido constante de los claxon no eran de mucha ayuda, igual que aquellos que no perdían oportunidad para insultar al otro como si el tráfico fuera culpa de ellos y no de los semáforos que tardaban demasiado hasta para su gusto.

Todos parecían tener prisa en ese momento y él no era la excepción, sin embargo ya era demasiado tiempo ahí y el estar mirando el reloj sólo aumentaba aquella desesperación. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que todos los carros desaparecieran, se vaporaran por alguna razón desconocida y él pudiera llegar. Pero eso no pasaba y cuándo finalmente empezaron a avanzar, no faltaron aquellos que se pasaron de velocidad y terminaron chocando.

_Un choque justo en ese momento._ Genial, ¿qué más podía faltar? Desde su posición se dio cuenta de que los conductores habían bajado y amenazaban con empezar una pelea y no faltaron todos aquellos que también bajaron a detenerles.

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza y cuándo estaba a punto de resignarse —ya iba algo tarde— su celular sonó, el nombre de Irvin Smith apareció en la pantalla y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, una parte de sí mismo le hizo contestar y no se arrepintió. Las ordenes de Irvin era precisas y él no perdió ningún segundo más y bajó del auto importándole poco lo que iba a pasar con él.

Corrió hacía el lugar que había señalado Smith, no estaba tan cerca, pero se estaba esforzando por llegar a tiempo. De vez en cuándo miraba el reloj para asegurarse de que iba a tiempo y finalmente el carro de Irvin apareció ante su rango de visión, se acercó con velocidad y se sentó finalmente en el asiento del copiloto. El mayor ni siquiera esperó que su amigo se colocara bien el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó enseguida, completamente conscientes de que entre más se tardaran, más probabilidades de encontrar tráfico tenían.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada, primero: porque ese no era el momento para ponerse a hablar y segundo: porque el saber si iban a llegar o no a tiempo era lo primordial. Irvin, por su parte, sabía que Zoe estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para retrasar todo, pero no todo podían dejárselo a la mujer qué aunque bien podría pasar como una _cupido sustituta,_ no hacía magia.

Entre más se acercaban, el gran bullicio de las personas se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, había muchos carros alrededor, algunos estacionados y otros buscando un lugar para el cual estacionarse lo más cerca posible que podían, Ackerman pudo identificar perfectamente la música viniendo del interior, no estaban tan cerca así que salir corriendo de ahí iba a ser algo demasiado precipitado: podían atropellarle. A esas alturas y sabiendo que aquel concierto ya había empezado, no faltaba el que se hacía el sordo y ciego y se apurara como si la carretera fuera solamente de él.

—Sé por qué Eren quería que vinieras —aclaró Smith de repente.

Por un momento, todo lo demás importó poco. Levi volteó a ver a Smith, pidiéndole con la mirada que prosiguiera, que le dijera porque era que Eren había esperado tanto para darle una respuesta.

Irvin sonrió y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, sino fuera porque sabía que Levi era capaz de golpearle en ese mismo momento.

—Te dedicó una canción.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Levi chasqueó la lengua mientras volteaba a mirar por la ventana, en sus mejillas apareció un leve color carmín al saber finalmente porqué tanto enrollo para todo eso. _Un mocoso,_ Eren Jaeger seguía siendo un mocoso, sin duda alguna.

* * *

—¿Los ves? —Hanji se movió de un lado a otro, miraba con atención a todos los recién llegados. Armin, a su lado, volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras volvía a ponerse de puntas para mirar con mayor libertad—. ¿Dónde se metieron? —Podía sentir a Zoe desesperada, no solamente por la manera nerviosa en que miraba de un lado a otro, sino también por la manera que mordí aquel lápiz con desesperación.

—Hay demasiadas personas —evidenció Armin—. ¿Está segura de que veremos cuándo lleguen?

El sonido de la música paró, los fanáticos gritaron y Arlert supo que la primera canción había terminado. Esta vez fue su turno de morderse el labio inferior: ellos tenían que llegar rápido por el bien de la salud mental de todos.

La mujer no se molestó en responderle, en su lugar se alejó de aquel lugar hacía uno seguro de ruido, no sin antes dirigirle un "tu cuida aquí" que Armin captó como una orden. Como en aquellos viejos tiempos en los que todos ellos eran cadetes y ella una mayor al mando. Sin embargo aquella acción no le molestó para nada, era genial ver que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, la señorita Hanji no perdía aquellos toques peculiares, que la hacían ser ella.

Siguió la orden dada, buscando con atención a Irvin y a Levi y esperando que llegaran pronto. Su vista se desviaba hacía cada persona, queriendo encontrarlos de manera rápida. Cuándo finalmente ambos hombres aparecieron en su rango de visión, volteó para informarle a Hanji, pero está ya se le había adelantado.

—¡Llegaron! —Exclamó, tomándole de la mano con fuerza mientras ambos salían corriendo por la parte trasera para darles alcance. Arlert agradeció que ambos corrieran casi a la misma velocidad, de no ser así ella le estaría llevando a rastras.

Finalmente tanto Irvin como Levi aparecieron ante ellos.

—¡Tardaron demasiado! —Exclamó la mujer gritando para escuchar su voz sobre aquel ruido.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y miró a Zoe con el ceño frunció cuándo ésta se le acercó para ponerle algo en el cuello, pero cuándo finalmente se dio cuenta qué era, su ceño se relajó. A Irvin también le colocó un pase especial en el cuello, la diferencia fue que éste no se molestó, ni siquiera puso mala cara, parecía agradarle aquella cercanía.

Armin pudo identificar con claridad la voz de Mikasa, Eren en ese momento debería estar tocando la guitara al lado de su hermana, ella sabía cuánto ambos amaban cantar y aunque el vocalista era Eren, éste nunca perdía algún momento para cederle su lugar en el escenario. La canción estaba casi por terminar, sentía como poco a poco iba cesando la música.

—¡Debemos darnos prisa! —Gritó tratando de ser escuchado. Los tres adultos le prestaron atención finalmente—. ¡La canción está por terminar!

Los tres asintieron mientras se adentraban entre el montón de fanáticos, tuvieron que empujar a varios y abrirse paso a cómo podían para llegar finalmente hasta dónde Eren seguramente les vería y tal vez no sólo Eren, sino también todos los demás. Desde su posición, Levi pudo apreciar a Eren tocando la guitarra, mirando con atención las cuerdas mientras él y Mikasa intercambiaban un par de miradas, parecían entenderse perfectamente bien.

La música sonaba bien, definitivamente hacían un gran equipo y fue en ese momento que la música cesó, los aplausos se escucharon, los hermanos se miraron y se sonrieron. Todos se dedicaron un "bien hecho", aun sabiendo que faltaba la canción que le había dado dolores de cabeza a su vocalista.

El banco que se encontraba desocupado en una esquina fue puesto enfrente de aquel escenario, Eren se sentó sobre él mientras buscaba a su mejor amigo atrás, dónde no lo encontró. Finalmente subió la mirada y sonrió a aquellos fanáticos que tal vez no estaban ahí precisamente por _The Titans_, pero poco importaba en ese momento.

—La siguiente canción —todo ruido cesó, todos parecieron prestar atención a lo que el chico fuera a decirles—, fue escrita para —se detuvo un momento mientras buscaba entre las personas del público. No vio a _esa _persona que estaba buscando, hasta que se dignó a ver a las más cercanas.

Su ojos aguamarinas se toparon con las verdes olivas y fue entonces que sintió aquella corriente recorrerle. La sonrisa se plantó en su rostro mientras el rubor subía por sus mejillas, uno que realmente no se alcanzó a ver.

»Una persona especial —finalmente terminó la frase.

El público enloqueció, buscaron con atención entre las primeras filas quién sería aquella persona especial, pero estaban completamente lejos de adivinarlo. Eren volvió a sonreírle unos segundos antes de que sus manos se dirigieran hacía las cuerdas y estás empezaran a escucharse.

Era una canción lenta, romántica: de esas que no estaba acostumbrado a escribir pero que en ese momento se escuchaba como si fuera la canción más fácil que hubiera escrito. En ella estaba implícita todo lo que había estado pensando, el miedo que su persona había tenido ante la nueva situación que se presentaba, absolutamente todo estaba reflejado ahí y era Levi quién parecía descifrarla con facilidad, era él quién le entendió mejor que nadie.

Por eso se quedó en su lugar, escuchando con atención todo lo que Eren cantaba con aquel sentimiento que dejó a todos congelados en su posición. Y cuándo finalmente la canción llegó a su punto culmine todos estallaron en aplausos, aplaudiendo a una canción que a ellos les resultó hermosa pero que era una historia completamente verdadera. Era una historia inmortalizada en una canción.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, escuchó a Zoe gritarle y exigirle hacía dónde iba. También pudo apreciar como el amigo rubio de Eren le miraba con atención y él parecía ser el único que sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer, porque se abrió pasó entre la gente para enseñarle como llegar hasta dónde estaba Eren y cuándo finalmente estuvo ahí, tuvo que esperar hasta que el castaño llegara hasta él.

Jaeger no tardó en buscarle con la mirada y cuándo finalmente lo encontró, no tardó mucho en correr hacia dónde estaba él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Levi correspondió el abrazo con aquella misma intensidad mientras apretaba la cintura del más alto, fue en ese momento que el tiempo se congeló, los demás pasaron a segundo plano. En ese momento solamente eran ellos dos, Levi escuchó a Jaeger susurrarle un "viniste, viniste" con demasiada insistencia en su oído.

Apartó un poco al chico de él, lo suficiente para que los ojos de ambos se encontraron y acto seguido, un beso aconteció. Suave, tierno, cargados de sentimientos reprimidos durante todo ese tiempo, un beso lejos de todo rencor y miedo, un beso seguido de otros que solamente querían hacerle saber a la otra persona que no la volverían a soltar.

_Nunca más._

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

* * *

"_Ámame como Simone a Sartre.  
Cada quién por su lado, pero nunca separados".  
_—La cafeína de mi alma, Alberto B.

* * *

_24 de Diciembre._

Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde que la aparición de The Titans en aquel concierto fue la sensación, la última canción interpretada por el vocalista había sido lo más sonado durante varios meses en las revistas de chismes. No faltaban aquellos que quisieron saber para quién era la canción, pero esa persona permaneció siempre en el anonimato. Es más, pensaron que con la fama que The Titans había alcanzado, ese personaje misterioso aparecería para aclararle a todo aquel que se acercara de más a Eren Jaeger, que ya estaba con alguien.

Sin embargo, esto nunca ocurrió. La banda fue despedida por personas cercanas en un aeropuerto, pero no vieron a nadie sospechoso y Eren no parecía afectado ante eso. La mayoría de los ojos estaban sobre él, esperando saber más, pero nunca obtuvieron lo que quería.

_Ni lo tendrían_.

Levi le había dejado marchar, es más, había sido él el que le había dicho al chico que tenía un futuro más prometedor si decidía marcharse. Eren lo había pensado mucho y se había negado más veces de las que recordaba, pero finalmente se había ido, no sin antes hacerle la promesa de que regresaría y que se mantendrían en contacto sin importar lo que pasara.

Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren cada día se escuchaba cansado y no había día en qué no hablaran y que no se quedara dormido. Obviamente al día siguiente tenía miles de mensajes pidiéndole perdón, pero la rutina se repetía hasta que le dijo a Eren que sería mejor si hablaban de vez en cuando y sólo si estaba libre.

Pero _estar libre_ no era fácil para el chico, había días en que Ackerman le llamaba para escuchar su voz aunque fuera una sola vez más antes de dormirse y le decía que estaba o componiendo una canción u organizándose con las demás integrantes y sólo entonces Levi sabía que debía colgar. No se podía molestar, porque a final de cuentas era el trabajo de Eren y sabía que si la persona que tuviera tanto trabajo sería él, el chico lo comprendería bien.

Y en ese momento se encontraban a un día de navidad —_Levidad _como Eren lo llamó en broma mientras se acordaba que cumplía el 25 de Diciembre— y se encontraba en la antigua casa de Hanji, limpiándola. Ella había estado demasiado ocupada, por lo que rara vez iba a limpiar aquella casa, al final él terminó ofreciéndose a limpiarla por no aguantar ver en qué estado de suciedad la tenían.

No le pesaba aquella tarea, le gustaba limpiar y era una de las cosas que más le distraían aquellas fechas, el trabajo no era suficiente para él y en esas fechas tenía _vacaciones,_ las cuales serían muchísimo más entretenidas si tuviera algo que hacer o alguien con quién estar. De nuevo, no culpaba a Eren, ni a nadie. Pero había pensado —y esperado, aunque nunca lo admitiera— que por fin podría disfrutar al mocoso. Y ambos terminaban de nueva cuenta alejados. Tal vez no como antes, porque hablaban y tenían una especie de relación a larga distancia (demasiado larga para su propio gusto) pero existía.

Cuando finalmente dejó de limpiar y quedó todo completamente en orden, salió. Ese día no le apetecía llegar rápido a su departamento, ¿para qué? Después de todo, no habría nada que hacer ahí. Tal vez caminaría un rato, compraría un par de cosas chatarras —a veces se daba aquel privilegio— y buscaría algo bueno en la televisión que no fueran películas relacionadas a la época.

En la calle había demasiada gente, sobre todo aquellos que dejan las compras para último minuto y que se pelean con todo mundo porque según ellos eran los propietarios del último producto en aquel lugar. Igualmente veía a miles de personas comprar regalos —o buscando algunos— a un precio razonable. Aquella época que se suponía qué era para convivir con familia o gente cercana, era un caos total.

—¡Levi! —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba, reconoció la voz enseguida: era Petra.

Vestía una especie de traje de _la señora Claus_ y Ackerman no tuvo que preguntar el por qué, los niños que la tenían rodeaba le dieron una respuesta. Había olvidado cuánto adoraba Petra a los niños y éstos parecían adorarla y era por esa razón que ayudaba en esas fiestas a las casas hogares.

—¡Feliz noche buena! —Exclamó llegando a su lado con un infante abrazándola de manera posesiva. La chica rió al ver la acción del menor.

—Igualmente, Petra.

La chica le miró, tal vez extrañada de que no llevara ningún regalo o qué su suéter y pantalón negro desentonaran en aquella época llena de colores llamativos.

—¿Qué tal las fiestas? —Preguntó tal vez con la esperanza de que le dijera que todo había estado bien, sin embargo la reacción que esperó no llegó nunca. Un silencio incómodo se formó y sólo entonces la castaña se agachó para susurrarle algo al niño, quién salió corriendo—. ¿Tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?

—No.

—Nosotros la pasaremos en casa —dijo de pronto—, si gustas, sabes que eres bienvenido.

Asintió en agradecimiento, pero no tenía ganas de estar con personas en esas fiestas. Además, no era la primera —y estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez— que la pasaría solo. A los pocos segundos, aquel niño volvió con una bolsa entre sus manos, Ral le agradeció mientras buscaba en el interior de la bolsa, cuándo finalmente pudo ver la prenda, ella le sonrió.

—Sé que no es mucho —empezó, mirando la bufada azul con destellos negros tejida a mano—, pero espero te guste —dijo mientras se la tendía—. Feliz cumpleaños —le deseó—, _adelantado._

Levi sonrió muy levemente. —Gracias, Petra. —Y fue en ese momento que la chica se acercó hasta él con intensiones claras de darle un abrazo que Ackerman no despreció, la chica le abrazó con fuerza y cuándo se separaron, ella se fue corriendo, no sin antes recordarle que era bienvenido en su casa.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había cambiado la televisión de canal, sólo entonces se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la invitación de Petra y aunque todavía estaba a tiempo de llegar, consideraba de mala educación llegar con las manos vacías y en realidad no sabía que llevarle. Todavía era veinticuatro, sin embargo sus vecinos ya se encontraban hasta cantando, seguramente también ya las copas se les habían pasado.

Inevitablemente rememoró a Irvin, él le había dicho que fuera hasta dónde estaba Eren, ya que el chico era capaz de dejar todo con tal de estar con él. Levi lo sabía, pero consideraba egoísta de su parte pedirle aquello a Jaeger, es más, había leído que la banda había sido invitada a un evento por aquella época y era muy importante para todos. Los pocos minutos que había hablado con Eren por teléfono, el chico se escuchaba demasiado emocionado y feliz con todo lo que estaban logrando.

¿Quién era él para pedirle que dejara aquello de lado?

Dejó finalmente la tele en un programa basura —así lo consideraba él— mientras se echaba en el sillón y miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y, sin querer admitirlo, el pensamiento de que aquello era demasiado solitario volvió a su mente.

De repente, unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su pensamiento. ¿Quién podía ser si Irvin y Hanji no se encontraban en la ciudad? Sin embargo, su respuesta llegó de manera rápida.

—¡Le traigo su pizza!

Ackerman gruñó, porque aquello era lo último que le faltaba. Conocía a los repartidores y podría salir y decirle que no era su pizza y el chico le alegaría diciendo que era la dirección que le dieron, para finalmente tenerla que pagar él. Le había pasado un par de veces cuándo estaba más joven. Una vez le pasó mientras estaba con Farlan, la diferencia fue que el rubio no alegó y ese día comieron pizza.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana, sabía que su ceño se encontraba fruncido y esperó que fuera necesario para espantar al repartidor, sin embargo él se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la persona que estaba en su puerta era nada más y nada menos que Eren Jaeger. El chico le sonrió, y Levi se tomó unos momentos para apreciar su vestimenta, llevaba la mitad de su cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás y la otra caía de forma rebelde cubriéndole parte de su cara y ojo.

Unos jeans que le quedaban bien y una camisa azul oscura, sobre la que estaba su chaleco negro. El chico tenía en su mano una sola flor roja y le sonría con verdadera felicidad.

—Lo siento —dijo de repente—. No tengo ninguna pizza.

Levi parpadeó y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Jaeger se mantuvo quieto y dejó escapar una risa. Cualquier persona le recibiría de otra forma, menos Levi. Entró en el departamento de repente y le observó. —¿No pensabas celebrar tu cumpleaños? —Cambió el tema—. No veo nada decorado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió.

—No podía faltar a tu cumpleaños —confesó ruborizándose—. De hecho, no debería estar aquí. Pero mi tía Hanji sabía que no podría cantar bien si mi mente estaba en otro lado, así que me convenció para… cometer una locura. —Miró a Ackerman directamente a los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que es volar sobre un helicóptero con fuertes ráfagas de viento?

—Eres un mocoso imprudente —soltó y relajó los brazos. No estaba molesto, realmente no estaba molesto. Qué Eren hiciera todo eso para verlo era algo que le alegraba aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente—. Espero tengas un regalo en aquella chaqueta.

Eren le tendió la rosa que traía entre manos. Levi alzó una ceja. —No hay ninguna tienda aérea —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. El silencio les rodeó hasta que Eren bostezó, era obvio que estuviera cansado.

—Eren…

—Tengo hambre —interrumpió el castaño—. ¿Compraste comida, Levi?

El mayor negó y Jaeger rápidamente se quitó aquella chaqueta mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, le preguntó a Levi si un platillo en especial le gustaba y cuándo recibió el "sí" se puso a cocinar.

* * *

La comida de Eren siempre había sido definida como deliciosa por Hanji y Levi no podía contradecirla: ella tenía toda la razón. Se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando aquella compañía que había estado añorando y, aunque desde su lugar en la mesa, podía ver con claridad las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Eren, el chico se negaba rotundamente a irse a dormir, argumentando que quería estar despierto para cuándo fueran exactamente las doce para ser el primero en felicitarle.

Después de aquella cena —que el castaño denominó como de "nochebuena" — ambos se tiraron en el sofá para buscar una nueva película que ver, o en este caso, matar el tiempo antes de que fueran las doce de la noche. Faltaba todavía una hora y la dejaron en una para niños.

Eren se mantenía sentado perfectamente mientras Levi le abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro del moreno. Más de una vez había sorprendido a Eren durmiéndose mientras simulaba mirar la película y más de una vez le había mandado a dormir, sin embargo el menor podía ser un cabeza dura cuándo se lo proponía y por nada del mundo aceptó irse a dormir un rato a la habitación.

Siguieron viendo la película (aunque en realidad cada uno estaba en su mundo) y cuándo dio la media noche exactamente, sus celulares empezaron a sonar con felicitaciones, fue en ese momento que todo rastro de sueño pareció desaparecer de Jaeger, parecía incluso que poseía una pila que se acababa de recargar.

—Te dije que no era nada —aclaró volteándose rápidamente para echarle los brazos al cuello al pelinegro. Quién ni siquiera se apartó—. Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

El aludido asintió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor, aceptando gustoso aquella muestra de afecto. Permanecieron así varios minutos, disfrutando de la presencia del contrario, escuchando con atención el latido de sus corazones que latían al unísono.

—Oi, Eren —mencionó, todavía sin soltarlo—. Me debes mi regalo.

—Bueno… —Jaeger se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que ambos quedaran cara a cara. Ackerman pudo apreciar el rubor subir a las mejillas morenas—… Estaba pensando que… —dudó un poco, Levi se dio cuenta y cuándo Eren estuvo a punto de huir, el agarre se volvió más fuerte.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior y Levi deseó que no lo hiciera. _Se veía tan jodidamente seductor que su autocontrol se iría al caño._

—Pensando qué… —prosiguió todavía dudando—… Yo podría ser tu regalo.

Levi sonrió levemente, ignorando el sonido de la televisión y la constante vibración de sus celulares, llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla del menor para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

—Espero no te arrepientas de esto, mocoso —dijo, antes de capturar sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Eren tardó unos segundos en corresponderle, pero igualmente lo hizo con la misma intensidad, no había duda en sus acciones, es más, parecía tan ansioso como Levi de lo que sucedería a continuación. Se tuvieron que separar cuándo sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno, tiempo en el cual volvieron a mirarse a los ojos para saber si ambos deseaban continuar.

—Jamás —aclaró de repente antes de ser él el que tomara la iniciativa.

Fue en ese momento que todo pasó a segundo plano, en ese momento solamente eran ellos dos finalmente juntos después de _mucho_ tiempo alejados. Sus sentimientos parecían desbordarse a través de ellos, ni siquiera supieron cuándo llegaron a la habitación, pero sí se dieron cuenta de los tropezones y objetos caídos que dejaron a su paso, pero no les importó.

_Nada importaba en ese momento._

Ni siquiera el frío que hacía afuera o los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer dándoles un espectáculo digno a todos los habitantes, se dejaron llevar por la pasión que les embargaba, por el deseo de querer sentirse finalmente uno solo, sus cuerpos se reconocieron como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que finalmente era armado, se amaron hasta que se sintieron completamente extasiados.

Y sólo entonces, cuándo el momento de la culminación llegó, sus nombres en los labios contrarios fue como música para sus oídos. Se tumbaron en la cama, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas mientras unían sus pies y sus manos en un agarre firme y se abrazaban mutuamente y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que aquel vacío que los había estado persiguiendo desde una vida pasada, finalmente se llenaba.

Eren fue el primero en caer dormido sobre el pecho de Levi, no sin antes depositar un beso casto en sus labios y volverle a desear un feliz cumpleaños y sabiendo que tendrían todo el día de mañana para festejar.

Levi tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño, abrazó el cuerpo moreno mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. Era increíble que después de todo lo que había sucedido ahora tenía a Eren entre sus brazos, había _recuperado a una estrella_ y está vez no le dejaría ir.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Aasdfghjklkjhg,_ lo siento, la emoción. Dioses, no sé qué decir. Primero empezaré con: _**gracias.**_ Gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic, a aquellos que lo agregaron a favoritos, alertas y sobre todo a aquellos que me hacían llegar sus comentarios y que yo siempre trataba de responder, sino lo hice, me disculpo.

La verdad es que el fic tuvo mejor aceptación de lo que espere, sus comentarios siempre me llenaron de muchísimos ánimos y más porque considero que no le puse mi cien por ciento como fanficker al fanfic y mucho tiempo me detesté por ello, sin embargo sus ánimos me han ayudado demasiado. El proyecto no es tan complicado ni tan largo, porque su objetivo era ser _fluff_ con muy poco drama. ¿Lo logré o me pasé? xD

Lamento muchísimo la espera que algunos tuvieron que pasar, de verdad pasaron tantas cosas en tan pocos meses que escribirlas aquí sería tedioso. ¿Y saben qué? Es irrelevante. A los que todavía lean este final cursi, ¡muchas gracias! Si me van a dejar un comentario/crítica constructiva. ¡Adelante! No muerdo, bueno _sí_, pero muy despacito:3

Disculpen las notas de autor mega largas, pero no puedo poner mi emoción por terminar el fic en pequeñas notas. De nuevo cuenta: ¡gracias de nueva cuenta! ¡Se les aprecia!

_Saludines._

**7 de Octubre del 2015**


End file.
